Malec Moments
by SiriuslyFour'sGirl
Summary: Because I need more Malec! Each chapter fills in a missing piece of their love story. Contains spoilers for ALL TMI books. You've been warned. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1- First Kiss

With a jittery hand, Alec pressed the buzzer.

_What's the problem, Lightwood? _he thought to himself. _So, Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, gave you his number before leaving the Institute after healing you. And you called it…And he invited you over…So what? It doesn't have to mean anything…_

But that was the problem. He didn't know if it _did _mean something, or if he _wanted _it to mean something. Growing up in the Institute, away from Idris and all the other Shadowhunters his age, he had never really had any friends. At least, not until Jace came to live with them. _You see how THAT turned out. You fell in love with him._

For the last hour, Alec had paced the sidewalk outside Magnus's apartment building, having this conversation with himself. Intermittently, he would walk up to the buzzer, stare at it as if it were an alien being, _almost_ press it, then lose his nerve and resume pacing.

This time, he finally pressed the buzzer, and there was no turning back now.

"Yes?" Magnus said in a silky voice. Alec wondered if Magnus knew he had been outside on the sidewalk all this time.

Alec cleared his throat. "It's…it's Alec Lightwood," he said, nervously. He could hear the quiver in his voice and instantly hated himself for it. He was profoundly thankful that Magnus could not see his face flush in embarrassment.

He heard a click and the door latch sprang open. "Come on up," said Magnus, and Alec was pretty sure he heard a smile in the warlock's voice.

When Alec reached the landing at the top of the stairs, Magnus was already waiting for him, leaning against the door frame, grinning. He was wearing tight black jeans, and a vivid purple t-shirt that spelled "Magic is Life" in silver glitter. Alec smiled at the image.

Magnus stepped back and motioned Alec toward the couch. "Thirsty?" he asked politely.

"Umm, sure?" Alec said, uncertainly.

Magnus smile. He hadn't had a nervous teenage boy in his apartment in quiet a long time. He found it endearing.

"What's your poison? Soda, coffee, tea, beer, wine…champagne?" he said with a twitch of his eyebrows. Alec flushed involuntarily. "No? Vodka? Scotch?"

"Tea," Alec said. "Tea would be fine."

Magnus looked disappointed, but said, "Tea it is, then." He conjured two cups of tea out of thin air and placed one in Alec's hand. Alec looked taken aback, but said nothing.

They sipped their tea in silence for several moments. Finally, Magnus said, "You look well. Hardly a limp, I see."

Alec nodded. "You do good work," he said. "Thanks, by the way. I'm not sure I ever properly thanked you for healing me."

Magnus waved a dismissive hand. "I always do magnificent work."

Alec laughed, finally breaking the tension, and they settled into an easy conversation, mostly about living in New York., Shadowhunting, and about the sort of jobs Magnus did as High Warlock of Brooklyn.

Alec found he was enjoying Magnus's company. He wasn't entirely surprised, since he had spent a few days with Magnus already, at the Institute, while he was recovering. But Alec had been in and out of consciousness, and didn't really remember a lot of what happened those days. This was different. He was talking to someone, someone outside his family, about his life, for the first time ever. _Perhaps having a friend is what has been missing in my life, he thought._

They lapsed into a comfortable silence. When he finished his tea, Magnus rose from the armchair he'd been lounging in, crossed the room and sat on the coffee table facing Alec. He studied Alec for several long moments before speaking.

"Can I ask you something…personal?" Magnus said, holding Alec's gaze with his own.

Alec visibly swallowed. "Umm, sure, I guess," he said, suddenly feeling nervous. He wound his fingers together and placed them in his lap, hoping Magnus wouldn't notice them trembling slightly.

"Have you ever been kissed?" Magnus asked.

Alec's eyes widened a little with surprise before he composed himself. "Yeah, sure," he said, trying, and failing, to sound offhanded. Magnus didn't respond, so Alec added, "Thanks to Jace."

Magnus's mouth gaped open momentarily. "You kissed _Jace!_" he replied.

"What? NO! By the Angel, _no_!" Alec shook his head firmly. "No. Sometimes Jace's…dates, or whatever you want to call them-"

"Conquests was the word that came to mind," Magnus interjected.

Alec glared at him, and Magnus shrugged. "Anyway, sometimes Jace arranged double dates with his date's sister, cousin, friend, whatever. I kissed a few of them. I think he wanted me to fit in, so I tried. Honestly, I don't see what the big deal is with kissing. It didn't do anything for me…" he trailed off.

"Perhaps you should try not kissing girls. It's better when it's someone you are interested in," Magnus said, knowingly.

Alec shrugged.

"So have you told any of them yet?" Magnus asked. "That you're gay, I mean."

Alec's head snapped up and he stared at Magnus. "What? No," Alec said, fear plain on his face. "I mean, Isabelle knows, I think, but we don't really talk about it. And apparently Clary figured it out. But no one else knows."

"Not even Jace?" Magnus asked, surprised.

Alec shook his head, vigorously. "Especially not Jace! And you can't tell him!"

Magnus placed a hand on Alec's knee. Alec started at the touch. It felt like tiny jolts of energy coursing through his leg and he wondered if it was Magnus's magic, or something else, making him feel this way.

Seemingly unfazed by the touch, Magnus replied, "Why not?"

Alec took in a deep, steadying breath. "Look, Jace is my best friend, my _parabatai_. He knows me better than anyone, except maybe Izzy. But he can't know this about me. He can't know how I feel. OK?"

Magnus placed his other hand on Alec's other knee, intensifying the electricity running through Alec. "I hate to tell you this, Alexander, but if Jace doesn't know _this_ about you, Jace doesn't really know you at all. How can you know someone but not know this very basic part of their soul?"

"But-"

"Why would you want to hide it from him?" Magnus pressed.

Alec couldn't meet his gaze, it was too intense, so he looked down at his hands, still folded in his lap. "It's not really acceptable for Shadowhunters to be…you know, gay."

"Acceptable or not, we are talking about your _parabatai_. He should know." Magnus paused, thoughtfully. "Unless…unless you have feelings for him?" He said it like question.

Alec's eyes flashed to Magnus. The blue irises almost disappearing as his pupils dilated with fear. "I don't want to talk about this any more," he said, abruptly. "Maybe it's time for me to go."

Alec rose, knocking Magnus's hands off his knees in the process. Relieved by the disconnection, he started toward the door, but Magnus stopped him.

"Wait," he said, anxiously. It was the uncharacteristic anxiety in his voice that alerted Alec and made him wait to see what Magnus had to say. He turned slowly back to face Magnus. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. Listen, if you are free on Friday, I'd like to take you on a real date." Magnus smiled sweetly at Alec and he felt his knees unexplainably weaken.

"I…I don't know," Alec began. "I'm not sure I'm ready for people to see me on a real date with a guy."

"I promise to maintain your privacy, Alexander."

Alec smiled. "Ok."

Alec arrived promptly at Magnus's apartment on Friday. This time, when Alec reached the landing, Magnus was waiting for him outside the apartment with the door closed. To say Magnus looked handsome would be an understatement. He was dressed in a black tuxedo, with a white shirt and silver cummerbund and bow-tie. On his lapel was a brilliant pink flower, a type Alec had never seen before, that was opening and closing lazily, as if my magic. Of course, knowing Magnus, it probably was by magic.

Suddenly self-conscious in his black jeans, faded black sweater and boots, he glanced at Magnus uncomfortably and said, "I'm not sure I'm dressed for the occasion. You should have told me I needed to dress up."

Magnus smiled. "Don't worry, we are staying in tonight."

"What?" Alec said, unable to reconcile Magnus's attire to his words.

Magnus opened the door to his loft and escorted Alec inside. One look at the apartment and Alec froze.

It was like a scene from an old movie. The room was much larger than Alec remembered, as if magically enlarged. Dozens of tables covered in white linen were scattered throughout the room. Fine china and silver utensils sat elegantly atop the linen. Centerpieces of the same flower Magnus wore on his lapel brightened each table. The soft tinkling of piano keys reached his ears. A large chandelier sparkled from the magically raised ceiling. The far wall was completely made of windows, overlooking a part of the city and a river that Alec knew were not visible from Magnus's loft.

As Alec took in the scene, he realized there were people there, many people, seated at the tables dressed in early 20th century attire. He could hear the low rumble of their conversations, the tinkling of their wine glasses and scrapes of cutlery on plates. Wait staff weaved throughout the tables, delivering food and refilling beverages. They were dressed in black pants with white formal jackets, gold striping along the seams.

Alec gaped at the scene. Magnus couldn't help but grin broadly. "Don't worry. It's all a strong glamour. I'm rather good at those, you see. We are actual all alone." Then he placed Alec's hand on his arm and escorted him to the only real table in the room, next to the roaring fireplace.

Since there were no actual waiters, Magnus poured them both a glass of chilled champagne, before taking his own seat. He passed a menu to Alec. It was written in French and Alec couldn't read it, so Magnus ordered a glazed duck entrée for Alec and steak and caviar for himself.

The food magically appeared moments later, and Alec had a strong suspicion there was a French restaurant somewhere in New York that was confused about missing a couple of entrées. The food melted in Alec's mouth. He had never eaten anything that tasted this good. Magnus made a crème brulee and chocolate éclair appear for dessert. They shared the desserts, Magnus feeding Alec a spoonful, as Alec's face blushed helplessly.

Throughout dinner, Alec had covertly glanced at Magnus, frequently, and many times had caught Magnus already watching him. He would look away quickly, but the table was so intimate, he wondered if Magnus could see his barely concealed smile.

When the food was finished and cleared away, Alec returned his attention to the rest of the room. He sipped his champagne, and finally felt himself starting to relax.

"You really outdid yourself here, Magnus," he said, sweeping his champagne glass in the direction of the dining area.

Magnus smiled. "There is a reason they call me magnificent," he said slyly.

Alec returned the smile. "So, is this what you do on all your first dates? Wine them and dine them? Is this a scene out of your past?"

Magnus's smile dropped and he said, steadily, "There is something you need to know, before this goes any farther." Alec felt the grip of apprehension in his chest, as Magnus continued. "I don't answer questions about my past. I prefer to live in the present, and will gladly discuss the future, but my past is my own. Can you live with that?" Magnus sat his glass down and stared intently at Alec, his cat-like eyes holding Alec's own blue ones.

Alec had no idea how to respond to that. He'd never been on a real date before, with someone he was actually interested in. He had no idea where this date was even heading. But he was enjoying himself, and he really wanted to follow through, so he replied, "Ok, I can live with that."

Magnus beamed. "Excellent," he said, and they resolved into silence again for several moments.

Abruptly, Magnus said, "Would you dance with me?"

Alec looked apprehensive. "I, umm, I've never danced before. I have no idea what I'm doing…"

Magnus stood and offered Alec his hand. "Let me lead. You'll be fine."

Alec hesitated. He was afraid of making a fool of himself, but since the only person here to witness him making a fool of himself already knew that was a distinct possibility, Alec finally relented. He placed his hand in Magnus's proffered one and let Magnus lead him onto the dance floor.

Magnus placed Alec's hand on his shoulder and his own hand on Alec's waist. He grasped Alec's other hand in his and started a slow, three-step movement that was easy to follow. It was a formal dance position that Magnus hoped would help Alec feel more comfortable. Alec was graceful, thanks to his Shadowhunter training, but not confident and occasionally stepped on Magnus's toes, but Magnus didn't seem to mind.

As they danced, Alec noticed more instruments added to the tinkling piano. A violin played high notes and a harp, adding almost a dream-like quality to their dancing. After awhile, Magnus dropped the formal position and pulled Alec to him, encircling his waist with his long, slender arms, as Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck. The closeness seemed to constrict Alec's windpipe at first, but as they swayed with the music, he started to relax.

He had no idea how long they danced like that. It could have been hours or just mere minutes. Finally, Alec heard a clock chime and realized it was midnight.

He stopped moving and looked at Magnus with wide eyes. "I have to get home," he said, reluctantly.

"Are you Cinderella?" Magnus teased. "Will you turn into a peasant and your coach into a pumpkin at midnight?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Alec, perplexed. Magnus chuckled and shook his head.

"I wish you didn't have to go," Magnus said, gazing into Alec's eyes.

"Honestly, I wish I didn't have to go, too." Alec took in the scene one last time. "You really made this night special, Magnus. Thank you." Magnus smiled and Alec turned toward the door.

"Wait. I'll walk you out." Magnus opened the door for Alec and followed him out into the hall. Alec wasn't sure if it was the dancing, the champagne, or Magnus, himself, but he felt a little light headed. He leaned up against the wall outside Magnus's apartment to steady himself.

"I had a great time tonight, Alec," Magnus said, seductively, or maybe that was Alec's imagination.

"Me, too," he said quietly.

"Can I see you again?" Magnus asked, and this time Alec was sure he heard a note of strain to the warlock's voice. He looked up into Magnus's cat-like eyes and nodded gently.

That seemed to be all the encouragement Magnus needed. He closed the space between them in one long stride. He touched Alec's cheek, tenderly, hesitantly, watching Alec's reaction for signs that his advances were unwanted. He must have been comforted by what he saw, for a moment later, Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec.

Magnus's lips were soft and the kiss was gentle, but that didn't lessen Alec's response. His legs suddenly felt as if all the bones had been removed and he was standing on two pieces of rubber instead. He wrapped his arms around Magnus and clutched at his shirt, partially for support. Magnus took this as motivation to continue and he deepened the kiss. Magnus's lips, becaming more firm, parted Alec's and he felt Magnus's tongue hesitantly enter his mouth. Then, with more confidence, Magnus began to explore.

Magnus tasted sweet, like champagne and chocolate, and his hands were gently caressing Alec's back. If Alec thought he felt dizzy before, it was nothing compared to what Magnus was doing to him now. He pressed his body to Magnus's, still searching for support, and was completely enveloped in the kiss. He had no idea how long it lasted, it could have been minutes, days, or even years for all Alec knew, but then, finally, almost reluctantly, Magnus pulled away, breaking the kiss.

Magnus looked down at Alec, still wrapped in his arms, and studied him for a moment. Apparently satisfied, he then kissed Alec's cheek and whispered, "Good night, Alexander," then disappeared into his apartment, leaving Alec alone in the hallway.

Alec leaned against the wall for several minutes, steadying himself, allowing his heavy breathing to subside. _So _that's_ what all the fuss is about_, he thought, absently touching his lips with his finger. _I get it now. _He smiled to himself. He was already looking forward to kissing Magnus again. He then pushed himself off the wall and started home, hoping no one had noticed his absence.


	2. Chapter 2- During the Seelie Court

The last thing Alec saw before the door closed behind Isabelle, Simon, Clary, and Jace was Jace smirking and wiggling his eyebrows. He scowled at the door and nearly threw a lime green throw pillow at it, even though it was already too late to hit Jace with it.

He wasn't exactly upset about being left behind with Magnus as his friends went to the Seelie Court without him, but all sorts of images and accusations were running through his mind, and he was having trouble sorting through them: Jace's knowing expression as he left the apartment, Magnus clearing his throat, accusatorily, when he saw Alec touching Jace's shoulder, the possessive look Magnus sometimes got when he looked at Alec, and wondering if his own face was betraying him when he looked at Magnus.

He hugged the pillow to his chest and wedged himself deeper into the couch. Magnus sat down beside him, holding the remains of his coffee. He was silent, contemplative, for several minutes before finally speaking.

"What the hell was that, Alexander?" Magnus asked. Though his words sounded sharp, his tone was placid. He glanced at Alec out of the corner of his eye, reading his reaction.

"What the hell was what?" Alec said into the pillow, refusing to look at Magnus, afraid some of his thoughts my show on his face.

"You rubbing all over Jace."

"I wasn't _rubbing all over Jace!_" Alec said defensively, feeling mortified.

"Actually, you were. Are you still in love with him?" Magnus sounded conversational, as if he'd asked Alec if it were raining outside, not accusing his boyfriend of loving another man.

"What-Magnus-what," Alec spluttered, unable to form a complete thought. He flushed furiously and sunk his head even further behind the pillow.

Magnus grabbed the pillow and tossed it onto an armchair, the pillow landing perfectly with a soft "puff." Alec turned to him in surprise, his mouth hanging open.

Magnus shrugged. "Alexander, I like you and I just want to know where I stand. If we are just fooling around, fine. But I think I have the right to know if you are still in love with Jace."

"I'm not," Alec said too quickly, too defensively. Magnus arched an eyebrow at him, and Alec really wished he still had the pillow to hide behind. Alec sighed and said, "Look, I don't know how I feel about Jace, or you, or anything any more. I'm so confused."

Magnus couldn't stop himself from touching Alec's cheek, gently with the backs of his long fingers. This damn Nephilim got to him in ways no one else ever had.

"Why are you so confused?"

Magnus's touch sent shivers through him, and he leaned into it automatically. "I'm confused because…because I've had these feelings for Jace for a long time, and…and I've never wanted to turn them off as badly as I do now. But I can't, I don't know how. And I like you Magnus. I like the way it feels when you touch me, and when you kiss me. I like being near you, talking to you. And at the same time, I'm terrified that someone is going to discover my secret, and I'll lose everything." It seemed that once Alec started confessing, he was unable to stop.

Magnus studied him for several long minutes, processing everything Alec had just said. Finally, he said, "So let's make it less confusing."

Alec's eyes darted to Magnus. "How do we do that?"

Magnus flashed him a brilliant smile. "We just concentrate on us," he said, letting his hand trail down Alec's arm until their fingers met. He twined his fingers in Alec's and brought Alec's hand up to his mouth. He pressed a soft kiss to the back of his hand before tugging him closer. Alec's body responded willingly.

Magnus kissed Alec's shoulder, moving along his collarbone to his exposed neck. Alec stiffened.

"Hang on," he said abruptly. Magnus stopped mid-kiss and pulled back to look at Alec questioningly. "The last time you did that, you left a mark. I had to endure Jace teasing me about it, saying I looked like I'd had a run-in with a vampire. Not cool, Magnus."

Magnus chuckled, his shoulders shaking and his eyes sparkling. "So lie better next time," he challenged.

Alec looked taken aback. "I don't lie," he said, indignantly. "Not well anyway. Besides, he wouldn't have believed whatever lie I told. He probably wouldn't have believed me if I'd actually told him the truth."

Magnus smirked at him. "What? Stop looking at me that way!" Alec said, trying to sound angry but not quite able to.

Magnus composed his face in what he hoped was humility, though he never used that expression so he wasn't entirely sure he could actually pull it off. Apparently it worked, for Alec conceded. "Oh, just don't leave any marks. OK?"

Alec exposed his neck to Magnus's hungry lips. Magnus moved Alec's shirt aside to expose more skin on his neck and collarbone. He trailed kissed along the skin, kissing each white scar in turn. He kissed and nipped at Alec's neck, sending thrills through Alec's body, turning him pliant at his every touch. Magnus loved the way his Shadowhunter yielded to him.

Magnus ran a hand under Alec's shirt, caressing his back, sending chills down his spine. Alec wound his hands through Magnus's hair, pulling his mouth up to meet his own. Magnus kissed him, pressing his mouth firmly against Alec's, over and over again. All thought left Alec's mind as he melted completely into the kiss. There was nothing else in the world at that moment, only Magnus and Alec, kissing almost desperately.

Alec's lips parted and Magnus's tongue entered his mouth. Magnus seemed to be exploring every dark corner of Alec's mouth. Every time their tongues brushed, Alec felt a shock run through his body. Alec gripped Magnus more tightly, pressing his chest to Magnus's. Suddenly, Alec thrust his own tongue against Magnus's. Magnus retreated, allowing Alec entrance into his mouth. Alec explored Magnus's mouth with the wonder of a youth learning something new. He ran his tongue over Magnus's palate, and felt Magnus tremble at the touch. Alec grinning inwardly.

Magnus's free hand landed gently on Alec's knee. As they continued to kiss, Magnus slowly stroked the inside of Alec's thigh. Alec felt himself stir. He placed a hand over Magnus's, stopping his progress.

"Wait," Alec said, breaking the kiss. He was panting and felt dizzy. He shook his head to try and clear it, try to regain his ability to think.

"What's wrong?" Magnus replied. His expression was a mixture of worry, desire, and confusion.

"I-I'm not ready…to…you know," Alec stammered, his face flushing vividly.

Magnus searched his face for meaning. His eyebrows suddenly disappeared under his hair as he realized what Alec was saying.

"Do you mean you are not ready for sex?" He asked, soothingly. Alec nodded. Magnus smiled at him. "Are you a virgin, Alexander?" Alec nodded again.

Magnus kissed him softly on the cheek, trailing kisses along his jaw line to the depression beneath his ear. "You can stop me any time you like, you know," he whispered softly into Alec's ear.

Alec pulled away to look Magnus in the eye. "I'm an eighteen years old. I don't know if I'll have the self control to stop you."

Magnus grinned evilly. "So we'll go until you do." Alec said nothing. Magnus eyed him curiously. "What exactly concerns you about this, Alexander?" Alec shrugged. "Are you concerned about getting caught? Or about getting caught with me? Certainly you are not afraid of getting pregnant." Magnus pressed, trying to anything to get Alec to talk.

Alec rolled his eyes and chuckled. "No, I'm not afraid of getting pregnant, you idiot." Then more seriously, "I just want my first time to mean something."

Magnus sobered. "And you don't think it would mean something with me?" Alec was sure he saw hurt in Magnus's eyes.

Alec cupped Magnus's cheeks in his hands and shook his head. "That's _not _what I'm saying, at all," he said, and there was an urgency to his tone. "I-I just want to be in love first," he finished quietly.

Magnus straightened. "And you are not in love with _me_," he said, sounding more forceful than he had meant to.

Alec shook his head again. His eyes locked with Magnus's and held his gaze, almost pleading with him. "No, but I care about you. A lot. I'm just not there yet. We've only been together a few weeks. I need more time than that. Please tell me you understand."

One corner of Magnus's mouth turned up in a half-grin. _This Nephilim is going to be the death of me_, he thought wryly. "Of course I understand. And as I said before, you can stop me any time you like."

Relief washed over Alec. Magnus leaned in to kiss Alec again, positioning a hand behind Alec's neck to keep him in place. "So tell me," Magnus said between kisses, "is this too far?" He kissed along Alec's jaw line. Alec shook his head slightly and Magnus grinned.

"How about this?" Magnus kissed the depression beneath Alec's ear, then impulsively, sucked Alec's earlobe into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue. Alec gasped softly, but again shook his head.

"And this?" Magnus trailed his fingers up Alec's spine, causing him to shiver, as he kissed Alec's collarbone. Again, Alec gave consent.

"Or maybe this?" Magnus lightly ran his fingers up the inside of Alec's thigh to the top of the waistband on his jeans. Alec sucked in a breath, but still didn't stop him. Magnus's hand turned and slid over the bulge in the front of Alec's pants, and Alec froze.

"Th-there. Y-you can stop there," he said, breathlessly.

Magnus bit his lip, and then smiled. He pulled back to read Alec's face. "Well, now that you've drawn a line in the sand, I'll be sure not to cross it." He smiled brightly at Alec, and Alec began to relax.

He leaned in again, being sure to kiss and touch Alec only the way he requested. He loved the feel of Alec trembling as he ran his hand up the boy's spine. The way Alec seemed to melt when Magnus kissed him was intoxicating. The feel of Alec's hands on his own body was driving him insane, and he kissed Alec deeper, more passionately.

A series of beeps sobered them faster than they would have thought possible. Alec reached for his phone and glanced at the name.

"It's a text from Jace," he said apprehensively. Magnus swore under his breath, something about not being able to catch a break. Alec flipped open the phone and scanned the text.

"What does golden boy want," said Magnus, irritably. "Tell me he's not saying he's dead."

Alec glanced sideways at Magnus. "No. He's not dead. But for some reason he wants us to meet him at a Jewish cemetery in Queens. He sent the address. And he wants us to bring blood."

Magnus stared at Alec, wide-eyed. _What the hell has Jace done now_, he thought, as he rolled off the couch, pulled Alec to his feet and grabbed their coats.


	3. Chapter 3- After the Fearless Rune

**I hope you are having as much fun reading these as I am writing them! I love Malec!**

Magnus tossed his keys on the glass top table in the corner of the room. He ran a hand distractedly through his hair, making it stick up at odd angles. He rifled through some papers on the table, not really noticing what he was doing.

Chairman Meow leapt onto the table and rubbed his head on Magnus's hand, demanding attention. Magnus couldn't help but smile at the little cat as he scratched behind his ears and stroked his chin, eliciting a loud rumble from the cat's throat.

He heard a soft snap behind him as the door to the apartment closed, and stiffened. He knew who would be there. There was only one other person who had a key to his apartment.

"Magnus," Alec said, tentatively.

Magnus sighed. "What are you doing here, Alec?" he said, still petting the cat.

Alec didn't respond at first. Then, finally he said, "Did you mean what you said?"

Magnus finally turned to face him, crossing his arms in front of his chest and leaning back against the table. "You'll have to be more specific, Alexander. I've said many things."

Alec swallowed visibly. His posture was straight, tense, and Magnus almost felt sorry for him…almost.

"Did you mean what you said at Luke's? About not wanting to see any of us again? Where you including me in that statement?" His eyes were bright, shining, and possibly even pleading.

Magnus hung his head and sighed again. Then, he slowly shook his head as he raised it to face Alec. "No. I didn't mean it. I wish I could mean it. It would make my life so much simpler."

The tension visibly drained out of Alec and he crossed the room to where Magnus stood. "By the Angel, I was so worried…"

Magnus held his gaze steadily. "I'm not saying you shouldn't be worried. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Alec's eyes searched Magnus's. "I don't understand. How much more _what_ can't you take?"

Magnus pushed past Alec, needed some space between them. "Rejection, Alec. I don't know how much more rejection I can take from you!" he said, his voice rising angrily.

"What-" Alec started, but was cut off by Magnus.

"You just don't get it, do you! You make me feel like a fool, chasing you around like a lovesick puppy! You avoiding me like the plague if I so much as look at you in public! And believe me, I understand the meaning of that statement. I remember the time quite well."

"But- Magnus- But," Alec stammered incoherently. He took a moment to compose himself before saying, "But you said you would give me more time."

"I know what I said! But things have changed. You didn't want to say anything because of Jace. Well guess what? _Jace_ outted you! _Jace _told everyone about us! He _knows_, Alec! _He already_ _knows_! And what did you do? Deny it, right there in front of me, like I don't even matter to you!" Magnus turned away from Alec, not wanting to see the look on Alec's face. He was hurt and angry, but he didn't know what he would do if he saw hurt on Alec's face. If he were honest with himself, he was just as scared to _not _see hurt on Alec's face, afraid that would me the boy really didn't care about him, and then where would he be.

"Jace surprised me, Magnus. I didn't know how to handle it. I know I handled it badly. But you know the truth, so why does it matter what everyone else thinks?" Alec replied, his voice raising slightly toward the end.

Magnus whipped around to face Alec. "It matters because-" he broke off. _It matters because I'm falling in love with you, and I really don't want to get hurt again, _he thought, but what he said was, "It matters because you're hiding. You are a completely different person around your friends, someone I don't even know."

"What do you mean?"

Magnus crossed the room in a few long strides and gripped Alec by the arms. "When we are together, alone, you are this happy, laughing, bright, inquisitive man, and you make me happier than I've been in a really long time. But when you are with them, you never smile, never joke. You always seem so uncomfortable and unhappy. And I hate it!"

"So what, you're just going to tell me what to do? Tell me how to live my life? Screw you, Magnus! If I tell them, _I'm_ the one taking the risk. It's _my life_ that may get ruined, not yours!" Alec said, heatedly, his temper flaring up now as well.

"Maybe you didn't notice, but your precious _Jace_ is perfectly fine with us," Magnus spat.

Alec flinched and Magnus took a small bit of satisfaction from it.

"Why are you doing this, Magnus? What do you want to accomplish, exactly?" Alec said, clearly trying to control his anger.

"Honestly, I want to be able to stand near you in public without you flinching away from me like you did at the graveyard. I'd like to be able to touch you without you reacting like demon poison is burning you. And I would _really_ like it if you didn't vehemently deny our relationship when someone confronts you about it."

"Then why did you stop me from telling my parents? Don't deny it, I know you did something. If you want this out in the open so badly, why did you stop me?"

"It was hardly the time," Magnus said dismissively, with a wave of his hand.

"No. It was more than that. I had already told them I was in a relationship, and I was about to tell them I was in it with you, but you stopped me. Why?"

Magnus glared at Alec. "Fine. I stopped you because I didn't want you to do something you would regret. I want you to _want_ to tell them, not because you're under the influence of some stupid Fearless rune Clary created, but because you want them to know about us, about our relationship. Because you're not ashamed of me."

"A-ashamed of you?" Alec stared in disbelief. "Is that what you think?" Alec shook his head, pacing around the room, gesticulating wildly. "This isn't about you, Magnus! I'm not ashamed of you, I'm a little pissed at you right now, but I'm not ashamed. I will tell them, you know. It's just not as easy as it sounds. You do understand that, right?"

Magnus's anger was starting to ebb now, and he nodded.

Seeing that Magnus was no longer raging bolstered Alec's confidence. He reached out a hand to Magnus, which Magnus took and pulled Alec close, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Did we just have our first fight?" Alec said.

"Mmm-hmm," said Magnus, grinning like he was up to something. "And now we get to have our first make-up." He twitched his eyebrows at the Shadowhunter.

Alec looked alarmed. When Magnus said "make-up," he was sure the warlock planned to cover him in glitter as some sort of bizarre punishment.

"Make-up?" he said tentatively.

"Yep. Just wait until we progress to make-up sex. It's my favorite," Magnus said with a smirk.

Alec looked at Magnus with wide, terrified eyes. Rapid images of what the words "make-up sex" could possibly mean flashed through his mind, leaving him borderline panicked. His mouth was dry as he stammered, "B-but, I d-don't really l-like make-up."

Magnus chuckled, finally realizing what had Alec so distressed. "You silly Nephilim, I don't mean cosmetics. Haven't you heard the expression 'make-up sex'? We fight, then we get to make-up, as in reconcile. Understand?" Magnus said patiently.

"Oh. _Oh_," Alec said, visibly relieved. "No I hadn't heard the expression before. Must be mundane."

Magnus smiled. "It is. Anyway, making up goes something like this," he said, and pressed his lips to Alec's, kissing him softly at first, then with more force, parting Alec's lips and sliding his tongue along Alec's. Alec shivered, and ran his hands through Magnus's hair, pulling him closer.

Breathlessly, Alec pulled away from Magnus. "I-I don't really have much time," he panted.

Magnus sized him up and said, "How did you get away from you parents and the Inquisitor?"

Alec laughed. "I offered to get food."

"So, now I'm _food_," Magnus said indignantly. Alec laughed harder in response. "Where are you supposed to be getting this food?" Magnus inquired.

"Taki's, I guess," said Alec, as if he hadn't really thought about where else to get food.

"Pity," said Magnus, pulling Alec close again.

"Why is that a pity?"

"Well, the owners of Taki's are a little more knowledgeable of warlock magic. They have protection against us, shall we say 'sampling' their cuisine. If you were going to a mundane restaurant, I could pick you up a to-go order, and we can continue making up a little longer," Magnus said, his eyes twinkling.

Alec was conflicted. His conscious and guilt about stealing the food battled with his desire to spend a few extra minutes with Magnus, and it lost. "Mundane restaurant it is."

"Excellent choice," said Magnus, brightly. He ran his hand up Alec's spine, and tangled it in his hair, kissing his boyfriend deeply. Alec responded to Magnus's touch by wrapping his arms around him and holding him tightly.

"I can't stay long though. The Inquisitor has Jace and the Angel only knows what she's going to do to him," replied Alec, feeling a little guilty about kissing Magnus while his _parabatai _was in trouble. Of course, there wasn't likely to be anything he could do for Jace at the moment.

"Five more minutes?" Magnus said, pouting playfully.

A grin spread across Alec's face. "Make it ten."


	4. Chapter 4- After the War

Alec's posture stiffened.

"Relax," Magnus whispered, his hand gently pressing against the small of Alec's back. "They are your parents. They love you, remember that."

Robert and Maryse Lightwood were walking up the path toward the low stone wall around which Magnus, Alec and the others were gathered, awaiting the firework display. Alec had not spoken to his parents since kissing Magnus in the Accords Hall prior to the battle on Brocelind Plains, and he was more than a little nervous by the prospect.

Magnus, to his credit, had tamed his wardrobe since the battle, in an attempt to not alienate Alec's parents. Alec had no idea how long that would last, or even what the warlock might say to his parents, but at least he was giving his best effort at the moment.

"Hello, Alexander," his father said in a deep voice. "Would you care to introduce us to your friend?" he said, with a nod toward Magnus.

"Umm, sure. Mom, Dad, this is Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn."

"Magnus Bane?" Maryse said, looking taken aback. Her hand, which had leapt to cover her slightly gaping mouth, dropped gracefully to her side as she quickly recovered herself. "I hardly recognized you."

They had, of course, met on several occasions. The High Warlock of Brooklyn was called upon to open portals and do other jobs for the Clave from time to time, the last time being the portal to get them to Alicante several days previously. Magnus had the sense that the Lightwoods, having once been in league with Valentine and not being overly fond of Downworlders, had probably never looked closely enough at him to be able to recognize him. But they recognized his name, and his title. He shrugged the thought aside for Alec's sake.

Magnus stretched out a hand toward Robert, which the elder man shook. He had a firm, slightly aggressive handshake, but Magnus was centuries old and up to the challenge. He then turned to Maryse, who was still staring at him.

"Alexander…The High Warlock of Brooklyn?" Maryse said, shaking Magnus's hand a little less aggressively than Robert had.

"Yes, ma'am," Magnus said, politely.

"I'm impressed, Alexander," Maryse said, making Alec flush scarlet. His mother didn't seem to notice. "So tell me, how do you two know each other?"

"We met a few months ago at-" Magnus was quelled by a look from Alec. Somehow, Alec didn't think his parents would be very happy about him, Izzy, and Jace attending a party at the loft of the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

"We met in Central Park," Alec finished, saying the first place that popped into his mind. "Jace and I were dealing with a bunch of Nixies playing pranks on some little kids and Magnus stepped in to help."

Maryse raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing to contradict him. Magnus was sure Alec's mother didn't believe that ridiculous story, but wasn't about to say anything to him about it.

"So," Robert said, clearing his throat uncomfortably, "you two have been…dating, I presume?"

Alec averted his father's eyes, and nodded.

"Well, you clearly seem to like each other," said Maryse, her voice stern but not unkind.

Alec's eyes darted to his mother's and his blush deepened. "We do," he acknowledged.

"Well," Maryse said, placing an arm around Alec's shoulder and giving him a light squeeze, "we won't take up any more of your time. We just wanted to say hello to you and Magnus. See you later, dear." She kissed Alec on the cheek, reached for Robert's hand, and led him back down the path.

Alec let out a loud sigh as his parents' figures were lost in the crowd. "Well," Magnus said brightly, "that was…"

"Awkward?" Alex supplied with a shaky laugh.

Magnus glanced at him. "I was going to say 'interesting' but your word works, too."

Magnus took Alec's hand, and with a nod of his head, led him toward a copse of trees just at the edge of the witchlight. Alec followed willingly. As soon as they were hidden from view within the tall, dense trees, Magnus pulled Alec into his embrace and kissed him.

"So," Magnus said, the corners of his mouth twitching as he attempted to contain a smile, "you told them, about us, I mean."

"I told you I would," Alec replied, with mock haughtiness. "You didn't believe me."

Magnus lost his battle and grinned broadly at Alec. "You picked a hell of a way to do it."

Alec simply shrugged in agreement.

"What made you do that?" Magnus asked, his voice a mixture of curiosity, awe, and incredulity. "You've been so careful about hiding our relationship. What made you kiss me in front of everyone like that?"

Alec smiled at him. "You stupid warlock," he said, in a parody of Magnus's previous words, "I'm in love with you. Why else am here? Why else would I kiss you in front of everyone I've ever known? Why else would I subject myself to toxic amounts of glitter on a regular basis? Why else would I even _consider_ letting you pick out clothes for me?"

Magnus's face lit up, his mouth hanging open in astonishment, his cat-eyes wide and shining. "You…?" And without another word, Magnus smashed his lips against Alec's, holding him tightly, running his hand up Alec's spine and into his hair.

He broke away briefly and looked into Alec's eyes. "You love me?"

"I love you," Alec confirmed, and Magnus was kissing him again.

Alec could vaguely hear the fireworks in the background. When he pulled away from Magnus at last, he could see the brilliant explosions casting flickering shadows on the warlock's face, and reflecting blue, green and red lights in his pupils. He was reminded of the glitter that usually adorned Magnus, and smiled.

They turned to watch the fireworks, Alec resting his head on Magnus's shoulder. Magnus draped his arm around Alec, his free hand twining with Alec's.

"When did you realize that you love me?" Magnus asked softly in Alec's ear.

Alec turned to look at him. "When did you realize you love_ me_?" he replied.

"I asked you first," said Magnus, with suppressed amusement, and Alec chuckled.

"Actually, it was when Jace asked me to kiss him," he said, enjoying the look of astonishment this statement elicited on Magnus's face.

"Jace did _what_?" he said, staring at Alec. "Why did he do that?"

"I don't know. I mean, he does love me," Alec said seriously. Magnus gaped at him. The look was so comical Alec could no longer keep up his serious demeanor, and burst out laughing. "I'm only kidding. He asked me to kiss him in an effort to prove I didn't have _those_ kinds of feelings for him."

"Did you? Kiss him, I mean," said Magnus, still staring at Alec.

"No, I didn't. It was so weird. I'd dreamed about that exact moment so many times, but when I came down to it, Jace was right. I only wanted him because he was safe. He's my _parabatai_, which means he's off limits. Nothing could possibly happen between us because it's against our laws. Not to mention the fact that I happen to _not_ be Clary. Anyway, as long as I had feelings for him, I didn't have to be in a real relationship, didn't have to take any chances or risks, and I didn't have to tell my family that I'm gay."

"You don't think your family would have noticed when you were forty and had never had a real girlfriend that maybe something was wrong?" asked Magnus, incredulously.

Alec shrugged. "I'm eighteen. I never thought that far ahead."

Magnus pulled him close again, and kissed his forehead. "Teenagers," he said with a grin.

"After Jace left, I realized the reason I didn't kiss him is because I wanted to kiss you," Alec said into Magnus's collarbone, as Magnus held him. "It's always been you, Magnus. Ever since I met you, it's been you. I was just too dumb to see it."

The fireworks were ending now with a magnificent grand finale, and still Magnus held him, gently pressing his lips to Alec's hair.

"Let's get out of here," Magnus said suddenly, pulling back to look into Alec's eyes, those beautiful blue eyes which were currently almost black in the dim light.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Paris." Magnus said the first place that popped into his mind. He didn't really care where they went, he just wanted to be alone with Alec. "Just you and me. No demons. No Shadowhunters. No clients wanted something from me. No wars. Just us. What do you say?" His eyes searched Alec's face for his reaction.

"I say yes. Let's go," said Alec, a grin spreading across his face. Then he was kissing Magnus again.


	5. Chapter 5- The City of Love

Paris, France.

The City of Love.

Paris was the most ancient city Alec had ever visit, and the most beautiful aside from Alicante. After three days, he was finally starting to get his bearings, but was still overwhelmed by the elegance and grace of the city. He now knew exactly where their hotel was located, and had a vague sense of what he would find if he walked in any direction from the hotel.

Magnus knew Alec had never been to Paris, or really anywhere other than New York and Idris, due to his parents punishment for their association with Valentine many years ago. As a result, Magnus had shown him all his favorite things about Paris over the last three days.

They spent their mornings eating crepes and sipping coffee in cafes along the streets. They watched the Parisians walking hurriedly to their destinations. They were easy to spot as they had a sense of purpose to their strides. The city's visitors seemed to meander, stopping to look at interesting architecture and historical buildings.

They spent an afternoon at the Louvre. Magnus showed Alec his favorite paintings and sculptures, many of which he claimed to have witnessed their creation. Alec could never tell if Magnus was being honest or just making conversation, but knowing Magnus, he likely was around when at least _a few_ of the artworks were made.

Alec was completely overwhelmed by the Louvre. The sheer size of the museum was staggering, and the architecture of the building was a work of art itself. Walking through a doorway was like stepping back in time. Though art was not necessarily his thing- he was sure Jace and Clary would have appreciated it much more than he did- he was still in awe of the number of famous and magnificent art he saw there.

On the second day, Magnus took him on a riverboat cruise of the River Seine. The river snakes through the city and offers views of many of the most well-known sites in Paris. Alec got his first view of the Eiffel Tower, saw the Orsay and Louvre Museums, and many splendid churches and cathedrals, including Notre Dame. Crossing the river were numerous grand bridges. Alec was sure their river cruise lasted longer than the brochure said it should, and had a suspicion that Magnus's magic had something to do with the extended length. But he was grateful for it. The cruise was one of the most romantic things he'd ever done.

Everywhere he looked there seemed to be couples in various positions of love. Some were simply holding hands, others kissing along the riverbank, and still others in positions that would make Isabelle tell them to 'get a room.' Alec glanced down at his own hand, entwined in Magnus's, and smiled. He wasn't sure if he would ever get used to holding hands with Magnus in public, but at least here in Paris, he was starting to become more comfortable with it.

When their cruise finally ended, they strolled the banks of the river, hand in hand just like so many other couples they had seen that day. In the shadow of a magnificent bridge, Magnus pushed Alec up against the wall, gently stroked Alec's cheek and jaw line with his thumb, and whispered 'I love you' before leaning in and kissing him breathless.

They returned to their hotel, a grand, old-fashioned hotel, with an enormous open lobby full of antique furniture and décor. A two-story chandelier hung from the center of the lobby, conjuring images of grand ballrooms, expensive gowns and suits, and fine dining. Alec didn't know if any of these things actually existed at the hotel, but his imagination was definitely working overtime.

Their room was a large, open suite with a king size bed draped in silk sheets and plush bedding. Alec had never slept on something so comfortable. Though they had shared a bed the last two nights, they had still not slept together. Magnus seemed to be willing to let Alec have as much time as he needed, and Alec still wasn't sure he was ready.

On the third day in Paris, they did a little shopping, much to Alec's chagrin. He hated shopping, and didn't really enjoy being Magnus's dress-up doll, being made to adorn numerous outfits that really weren't his style. Of course, if you asked Magnus, Alec didn't really _have_ a style. Alec was a good sport about it all, though. He finally relented and allowed Magnus to purchase (at least he thought Magnus purchased it) an expensive suit for him.

"I want you to wear that tonight, Alexander," Magnus said as they left the store. "I have something special planned for us." Magnus's eyes were twinkling, and Alec felt an inexplicable sense of dread.

Alec's fears turned out to be completely unfounded. What he had thought Magnus was going to do that would be so awful, he really couldn't say, and now he felt stupid for ever fearing Magnus's intentions.

As the sun set, the temperature dropped. A cool breeze wafted off the Seine. Alec was thankful Magnus had requested he wear the suit. The added layers of clothing offered protection from the wind.

They were standing on the balcony at the top of the Eiffel Tower, and they were alone. Alec had no idea how Magnus had arranged this, or if any of the tower guards even knew they were there. He knew Magnus was fully capable to creating strong glamours and could easily hide them from mundane sight if he wished.

The Eiffel Tower was glowing a brilliant blue against the night sky. Magnus led him around the tower, giving him a full 360 degree view of the city in lights, which was spectacular. The ancient buildings with their faces aglow were breathtaking. The city lights reflected off the glass top river boats on the Seine, twinkling like earthbound stars. The pyramid at the Louvre was lit up like a prism.

Alec noticed a small table that he was sure had been there a moment ago. Upon the table were two glasses of champagne. Alec sipped from his glass, the bubbles tingling his nose, as he watched Magnus. Magnus appeared deep in thought and Alec wondered where his mind had gone.

"Have you done this before?" he asked Magnus, pulling him from whatever reverie had held him.

"What?" Magnus asked, confused momentarily. "Oh, well, that would be in the past, wouldn't it? We live in the present, Alexander. There is no need to dredge up the past." His tone was offhanded, a reminder that Alec had promised not to ask him about his past.

Alec shrugged and finished his champagne. Magnus pulled him close, downing his drink and setting their glasses aside. Between the champagne, the dizzying height of the Eiffel Tower itself, and the pounding of his heart as Magnus held him, Alec felt his knees weaken. Magnus's hand gently traced the curves of Alec's cheek, sending a thrill through his body.

"I love you, Alexander Lightwood," Magnus whispered, his lips barely brushing Alec's. Magnus wrapped him in his arms, pressing his body to Alec's and kissed him.

Alec had no recollection of anything but Magnus's touch, his kisses, until they were sitting on the bed in their hotel room, their coats haphazardly discarded onto chairs in the corner. On the bedside table was an empty bottle of champagne and a bowl of strawberry greens that had recently been attached to chocolate covered strawberries, which they had taken turns feeding each other. Magnus placed the last one between Alec's teeth, and kissed him, sensually biting the strawberry in half in the process.

Magnus caressed Alec's back and shoulders, kissing him thoroughly. His hands slid to the front of Alec's shirt, and started unbuttoning it. He paused, searching Alec's face, trying to determine how his advances were being received. Without hesitation, Alec clasped the back of Magnus's neck and kissed him. Within moments, Magnus slipped Alec's shirt from his body and tossed it onto the floor.

"Alec?" he said, questioningly, looking for reassurance. He knew Magnus's reservations. Magnus was concerned Alec was not in control of his faculties. The champagne had not made him intoxicated, but had helped to settle his nerves. He wasn't afraid of taking the next step with Magnus. In fact, he wanted the warlock more than he'd ever wanted anything.

Alec trained his eyes on Magnus's, blue on green-gold. "I don't want you to stop, Magnus. I'm ready," he said in a breathless whisper.

"Are you sure?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded. "I'm sure. I love you."


	6. Chapter 6- A Million Little Paper Cuts

**For Lovely Darkness**

**Thank you for the idea, and all your reviews**

**Hope you like it**

"Alexander?"

Alec froze, mid-step. _It was a question. Maybe he didn't actually see me,_ Alec thought hopefully. He stood completely still for several moments.

"Alexander," his father repeated, and Alec knew there was no hope. His shoulders slumped. _You just had to go to the weapons room, didn't you? Stupid idiot_, he chastised himself. If he had just left straight from his room, he would never have been in the hall outside his father's study, and would be halfway to Magnus's by now. He dropped a heavy sigh before backtracking to face his father.

Robert Lightwood was an intimidating man under normal circumstances. But these were not normal circumstances. The Clave had been at the Institute for a number of days, interrogating everyone at length about the battle with Lillith, and the disappearance of both Jace and Sebastian. They were all wound tighter than a spring right now, and it didn't take much to set any of them off.

Alec had it particularly bad, considering he had only recently announced, in exceptionally dramatic fashion, that he was gay and had a boyfriend. Unfortunately, it seemed his father did not approve of Alec's lifestyle and had not missed a opportunity to tell Alec such. This was the reason for Alec's current state of unease, as he leaned in the doorway of his father's study.

The study was a large room, nothing like the library that Hodge had used and his mother had recently taken occupancy of, and it was very messy. A large wooden desk stood in the middle of the room, behind which his father sat, studying some papers as Alec entered the room. Every inch of the desk was covered in papers or books. Bookshelves lined the walls, the books and files occupying them in complete disarray. Alec wondered briefly if the information is father was trying to glean had anything to do with Jace.

"Yes, father," Alec said, formally. He usually referred the Robert as dad, but hadn't felt that friendly toward him recently.

"I'd like to talk to you. Do you have a minute?" Robert asked.

"I was just on my way out, actually," Alec replied pointedly.

Robert's eyes, nearly identical to Alec's, narrowed. "Sneaking out to see the warlock?"

Alec's expression darkened. It was always the same with his father. Alec didn't think he had ever heard Robert say Magnus's name, no matter how many times he had told him. "The warlock has a name," he said through gritted teeth, "and I don't have to _sneak_ anywhere. I'm an adult and I can come and go as I please." He crossed his arms in front of his chest defiantly.

Technically, what Alec said was true. As an eighteen year old Shadowhunter, he was free to leave and enter any Institute in the world. But given that this particular Institute happened to be his family home, he wasn't sure if his father was going to let that comment slide. Robert didn't seem inclined to argue the point, however.

"Alexander, I need to talk to you about something important. Do you think you could stop acting childish long enough for me to do that?" Robert said, with just a touch of condescension in his voice.

"Fine," Alec said, huffily.

"Then sit down," Robert said, indicating the chair in front of his desk.

Reluctantly, Alec slid into the seat and waited for his father to start speaking. After several moments, in which it appeared Robert was collecting his thoughts, he finally addressed the issue at hand.

"Alexander, you know I have put my name in for the Inquisitor position." It wasn't a question, but Alec nodded in response. "If I get the position, and it looks like there is a good chance that I will, then I will be spending a great deal of time in Alicante."

"And you'll be leaving your family behind, right?" Alec said, trying not to sound accusatory but not quite sure he managed it.

His father held his gaze. "Your mother doesn't wish to leave New York, and I'm sure your sister would agree. As such, I happen to think they need someone to protect them."

"You mean me?" Alec said.

"I had hoped that my son would prove to be a real man, and help lead the Institute when I'm gone."

Alec's eyes narrowed. "A _real_ man? What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Alec said, though he already had a suspicion.

Robert sighed. "It means I want you to stop playing house with the warlock and act like a grown man," he said, slight anger coloring his voice.

Alec stared at him incredulously. "Stop _playing house_? What does that even mean!" he said, heatedly.

"It means that it's time for you to grow up, Alexander. You can't just continue giving in to your every childish whim. This…whatever it is, is just a phase."

"A phase? You think I'm going to just grow out of being _gay_? It doesn't work that way, dad. I love Magnus and that's not going to change any time soon!" Alec was angry now. He leapt out of his seat, pacing around the room, trying to calm himself.

"You're eighteen years old, Alexander. You don't even know what love is. One day you will find a nice Shadowhunter girl and-" Robert continued, in a placating manner, but Alec rounded on his father, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Can you even hear yourself? Do you know how ridiculous what you are saying sounds? I'm gay. I like men. I'm not going to settle down with some Shadowhunter woman. Not ever!" he shouted at this father.

"Alexander-" Robert tried again.

"Why can't you see me, dad? Why can't you see who I really am?" Alec glared at Robert, willing his father to understand.

Robert exhaled a deep breath, running his hands through his closely cropped hair. "Can I count on you to help your mother run the Institute? Can I count on you to be a man?"

"Just not a gay man, right?" Alec said pointedly.

Robert said nothing. He interlocked his fingers and laid them on the desk in front of him, staring at his son.

"If you want a straight man running this place, I suggest you wait until we get Jace back and ask him to do it," Alec said, folding his arms in front of his chest again, his back stiff with defiance.

"Jace is just a child," said Robert dismissively.

"He's barely a year younger than me. And the way I see it, he's your only option."

"So you won't stop this childish behavior?"

Alec's hands were shaking now. He fought it keep calm. "I won't pretend to be something I'm not. Not anymore," he said, to his relief, with a steady voice.

"I didn't say that," said Robert, his eyes narrowing at his son.

Alec looked back at him, with all the conviction of someone who was in the right. "You didn't have to." And he turned to leave.

"Alexander-" his father said, raising his voice again.

Alec paused, his hands still shaking, and turned back to his father. "I will help mom, if she needs me. But I will not stop being gay. I can't, and I don't even want to. You'll just have to learn to live with that." And he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Alec had little recollection of his trip to Magnus's loft. The conversation with his father played in his head over and over again. His emotions alternated between anger, hurt, and disbelief. The last few weeks had gone by in much the same way with Robert.

Alec let himself into the apartment, closing the door behind him with a snap. "Magnus?" he called, but received no response. He checked the kitchen, the bedroom and even the bathroom, but found nothing. Apparently Magnus hadn't returned home yet.

Alec flung himself onto the overstuffed couch, picked up an electric blue pillow and sunk as deep into the cushions as he could. He hugged the pillow to his chest, drawing his knees up to him, and stared at the empty fireplace as if waiting for it to magically ignite.

His thoughts reluctantly turned back to his father and within moments, he was lost. He remember calling home from his trip with Magnus, and having his father act as if Alec were alone on the trip, never asking how Magnus was doing. He had never acknowledging that Magnus was present, even when he could clearly hear Magnus speaking in the background.

An image formed in Alec's mind. He was in the training room, alone, his thoughts more on Jace and his disappearance than his actual training. His father had entered the room, causing an even further lapse in Alec's concentration and making him misstep. He had fallen awkwardly on his rear. His father had not looked at him with concern, after all he was an adult Shadowhunter and pain was part of every day life. Instead, Robert had blamed the incident on Alec's preoccupation with Magnus. He had then asked Alec how he thought Jace felt about the idea of his _parabatai_ being gay.

"Do you really think that's the kind of man Jace wants as backup?" Robert had said. The words had cut Alec to the core, as if his father's weapon had been a blade instead of his tongue.

The memory dissolved. Now he was standing in the doorway of the library, listening to his parents argue in hushed tones. He could only make out snippets of their conversation, which was clearly about him and Magnus. His mother seemed inclined to let the relationship play out, even if it wasn't what she really wanted for Alec. His father said a gay Shadowhunter couldn't be trusted and would only be a disgrace to the name of Lightwood. Alec had stalked off, completely forgetting his reason for going to the library in the first place. He'd had tears in his eyes.

He was outside the auditorium at the Institute. The Clave was meeting inside, and he could hear the Consul calling them to order. He looked at his father urgently, not wishing to be late for the meeting. Robert had placed his hands on Alec's shoulders and begged him not to speak at the meeting, saying his fondness of Jace would only be misinterpreted given that everyone in the room had been present to watch Alec kiss Magnus in the Accords Hall. No one would believe that Alec just wanted to help his best friend and they may even call his _Parabatai_ ritual into question, saying it was illegal for _parabatai _to fall in love. Alec had felt the color drain from his face and had sat in the back of the room, eyes averted, barely paying attention to the meeting.

There had been other instances, too, jabs by his father that went unnoticed by the rest of the family, strange looks that couldn't be explained by the circumstances. Perhaps this is why he had lost control with his father today. Perhaps he had finally had enough.

Anger welled up inside him again, demanding to be released. Without thinking, he grabbed the pillow he had been clinging to and tore it to pieces. His lap looked as if a cloud had exploded on it, with shredded pieces of electric blue fabric interspersed in the white fluff.

"Hey," said an amused voice behind him, "what did that pillow ever do to you?" Alec had been so absorbed in his thoughts he hadn't heard Magnus enter the apartment. When Magnus caught sight of Alec's expression, his jovial demeanor evaporated. Magnus sank to the floor next to Alec, concern etched into his face. "What's wrong? Alec, what's happened?"

Alec was still panting angrily. Without looking at Magnus, he said, "My father."

Magnus moved next to Alec on the couch. He waved a hand over the tattered pillow and it reformed, good as new. He handed the pillow back to Alec, who accepted it gratefully, feeling a little ashamed by his outburst.

"What happened, Alec," Magnus repeated gently, placing a comforting hand on Alec's leg and his other arm behind Alec on the edge of the couch.

"My father wants me to stop being gay and help my mother run the Institute while he goes to Idris to play Inquisitor and abandons his family," Alec said, the entire sentence tumbling out of him rapidly. He glanced sideways at Magnus, whose eyes were very wide and his mouth slightly gaping. Apparently, whatever he thought had happened, it wasn't that.

"I…My God, Alec," Magnus said, stunned.

"I just don't understand it," Alec continued. "Why can't he see that I'm happy, that I love you? Why can't he see the real me?"

"A lot of parents have a preconceived notion of what their children will be, and consequently struggle when their ideal isn't realize," Magnus said.

"That's just stupid," spat Alec. "Why do people have to be so damned judgmental?"

"I don't know," Magnus said softly. "Your father was out of line. But your mother has accepted it, hasn't she?"

Alec laughed bitterly. "Yeah, but in some ways that's just as bad. Why does she have to _accept _it? It sounds like I have some disease, like vampirism or lycanthropy. We've accepted the fact that Alec suffers from terminal gayness…"

Magnus snorted, and even Alec couldn't keep from offering a small smile before continuing. "Seriously though, why can't they just be supportive? Why can't they just be happy that I'm happy, that I've found someone who makes me happy? Isn't that what parents are supposed to want for their children?" He huffed a sad sigh. "This is why I didn't want to tell them in the first place."

Magnus's heart ached for Alec. The sadness in Alec's eyes was almost too much for him to bear. Magnus had never dealt with a situation like this. There had never been anyone who cared enough about him to take an interest in who he was dating. He decided to take the conversation on a different track.

"You know, your parents may be behaving badly right now, but it could be worse," Magnus said knowingly. Alec looked up at him with those piercing blue eyes, a questioning expression on his face. Magnus smiled at him and said, "At least your mother didn't kill herself, and your dad hasn't tried to drown you."

Alec's mouth fell open. He had forgotten about Magnus telling him about his parents the first time they met, in his bedroom during the party. They had been trying to find out what happened to Clary's memories. It seemed so long ago now.

"What about your real father?" Alec asked.

Magnus shot him a look. "I don't think he cares who I date."

"Who is your real father, Magnus?" Alec said curiously, momentarily distracted.

Magnus did not like where this conversation was heading. "He's a demon," he said pointedly, in an manner that told Alec the subject was closed.

Magnus pulled Alec to him, kissing him softly on top of his head as he held him close. They sat in silence for several minutes.

"Why isn't love enough for some people?" Alec said, shaking his head. "I just don't understand. The world is full of so much hate and evil. How can anyone think our love is wrong? That _any_ love is wrong?"

"I don't understand it either," Magnus replied, "but I can tell you this. I've spent a lot of time in the mundane world, as well as in our world. You are not the first gay teenager to have parent troubles, and you won't be the last. But the good news is the world is changing. I've seen it. It may not happen in your lifetime, but one day kids won't have to go through what you are going through now."

They lapsed into silence again, as Magnus stroked Alec's arms and back, Alec playing with the hem on Magnus's shirt.

"I assume you are staying tonight," Magnus said, releasing Alec at last.

Alec turned to him, his lower lip between his teeth. "I'd like to, if you don't mind."

Magnus shook his head, as if Alec had just said something stupid. "I can't believe you still have to ask." He pulled Alec to his feet and led him down the hall toward the bedroom.

Alec noted with some interest that Magnus's bed sheets were a deep purple color today. "I didn't bring any clothes."

Magnus pointed at the top drawer of his dresser. "There's plenty of your clothes in the drawer. Freshly laundered even."

He smiled, seductively, at Alec as the couple stripped down to their boxers before climbing into bed. "I promise not to do anything to you that would gain your father's disapproval," he said, the corners of his mouth twitching as he tried to suppress a grin.

"I'm pretty sure my mere presence here is something that my father would disapprove of," said Alec, as he threw a pillow at Magnus.

Alec gave Magnus a weary look. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Magnus said warily.

"It's just," Alec began, then hesitated. "Well, I'm a Shadowhunter. We are a proud people. We have no tolerance for weakness." Magnus gave him a questioning look, clearly not understanding where he was going with this. Alec sighed. "Please understand how hard it is for me to ask you this…" and his voice trailed off.

Magnus's fingers gently outlined Alec's features, his cheek, his jaw line, his lips. Magnus held Alec's gaze, trying to convey his understanding, and his willingness to do whatever Alec needed.

Alec buried his face in Magnus's chest and said, "Tonight, could…could you just hold me, and tell me you love me, and…and maybe lie to me and tell me everything is going to be okay?"

Magnus's arms immediately encircled Alec, holding him close. He understood how difficult it was for Alec to show any signs of weakness, though he didn't really think needing to feel loved was a sign of weakness.

"I love you, Alec," Magnus said without reservation. He wished with all his heart he could believe that everything was going to be okay. Unfortunately, his recent dreams of blood, death and destruction contradicted that idea. And with Jace still missing, he had serious concerns about Alec. He knew what happened to the living _parabatai_ when the other one died, and there was a strong possibility they would never see Jace alive again. But he said the words anyway, for Alec's sake, and he repeated them over and over as he held Alec in his arms.

After some time, Alec finally pulled away and looked into Magnus's eyes. "Thank you," he said, and there was so much unsaid that he put into those two little words. He leaned in and kissed Magnus, a soft, lingering kiss, before curling up in Magnus's arms and drifting off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7- Date night

Magnus was bent over the table, staring at diagrams and symbols, perusing through books, as he had been for more than a week. He looked exhausted and frustrated, his black hair disheveled with none of the usual sparkles. He didn't even seem to be aware that Alec was watching him, concerned written all over his face.

"Magnus?"

"Hmmm," Magnus replied distractedly. Alec wondered if he was even aware that he had spoken.

"Magnus, I want to go out to dinner."

"I can conjure whatever you want to eat," Magnus said, still not really paying attention.

"No," Alec said forcefully. "I want to go out."

Magnus finally turned to Alec. "You want to go out?"

"Yes," Alec said. "I'm going crazy in this apartment. I'm worried about Jace, wherever he is, and whatever the hell Sebastian is doing to him."

"I'm trying to figure that out, you know," said Magnus, flatly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I know you are. And I'm worried about you too. You haven't left the house in ages. You're not eating right. You're up all hours of the night. Hell, we haven't even slept together in days." Alec felt his face flush at those words, and hated himself for it.

Magnus narrowed his eye and said, "We sleep together every night."

"No, we don't. I sleep, you fret. And you know what I mean, anyway." Alec leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Of course I know what you mean. If it's intimacy you want, you just have to ask."

"That's not what I'm saying, Magnus. I just want a night with you, just a few hours."

Magnus leaned against the table, still with his arms crossed, studying Alec. "I'm sorry I've neglected our relationship. I've been trying-"

Alec cut him off. "Don't. Don't say it like that. It makes me sound selfish, and that's not what I'm trying to do here. I'm scared to death about Jace, and Izzy. I don't know if she can handle it if something happens to him…not after Max." He broke off, dropping his head between his hands. He collected himself, ran his hands through his hair and looked up at Magnus. "I'm worried about you, too. I know you are doing all of this for me, but you're working so hard. I don't want anything to happen to you in the process."

He rose and crossed the room until he was standing in front of Magnus. "Look," he said, placing a hand on Magnus's crossed arms, "it would be different if you were close to a break-through. I wouldn't bother you. But I know you are not. Just take a few hours off. You can dress up and look pretty. We'll go out to dinner and then you can resume doing whatever it is you are doing. Please?"

Magnus lips twitched. "Well, I do like to look pretty."

Alec grinned, knowing he had broken through. The truth was he was concerned about all those things, but he was also concerned about their relationship. There had been a distance between them lately, and Alec had no idea how to bridge it. He missed the fun they had had on their trip around the world. He missed the closeness he used to feel with Magnus. He knew it was partly circumstances, with everything that was going on right now, but it was more than that.

Alec was jealous, jealous of Magnus's past that he refused to talk about, jealous of Camille and Will and countless other unnamed former lovers of Magnus's. He also had a sinking feeling in his gut that one day Magnus would wake up and realize Alec was old and undesirable and would leave him for someone else. And, most of all, he hated that there was nothing he could do to change his current circumstance.

_Yes,_ Alec told himself firmly, _Magnus and I need this evening together. Just the two of us. A distraction from all the unknown and painful things going on in our lives. _

An hour and a half later, Alec was sprawled out on the bed with one arm tucked behind his head. He'd dressed in a pair of black jeans and a new blue sweater Magnus had gotten for him at one of their destinations, he couldn't remember which one. His favorite black leather jacket was tossed across the foot of the bed, waiting to be donned. He was dozing, mostly out of boredom, as he waited for Magnus to finish getting ready.

Suddenly, Magnus threw open the bedroom door and leaned casually against the frame. Alec's eyes raked over him from head to toe. Magnus was wearing tight black leather pants, black leather boots with heels that were easily a couple of inches tall, and a silvery shirt under a black leather jacket with ¾ sleeves. His hair was spiked, as usual. He had black eyeliner outlining his almond shaped cat-like eyes and silver glitter on his upper lid which extended from the corner of his eyes to his hairline. His full lips were a deep red. The look on his face was almost predatory, and he, again, reminded Alec of a large wild cat.

"Do I look pretty?" he asked, a hint of seduction in his voice.

"Pretty? No," Alec said, sitting up straight. "You look…Oh, by the Angel…" Alec was hardly aware that he had pushed himself off the bed and crossed the room to Magnus. He fumbled for the right word to describe his boyfriend, then, realizing there were no words that could possibly do justice to how good Magnus looked, said, slightly breathlessly, "Can I kiss you?"

Magnus smiled. "Of course you can."

Alec shook his head. "No, I mean, will that red stuff get on me if I kiss you?" He could feel his cheeks blush and angrily chastised himself.

"Oh," Magnus said. "Nope. It's a lip stain. It won't come off until I tell it to." He winked at Alec, a smile playing at his lips.

Then, just like in Alicante, Alec threw his arms around Magnus and kissed him. Careful to avoid Magnus's hair, which Alec suspected was the main reason he'd taken so long to get ready, Alec trailed his hands down Magnus's spine and up under the leather jacket. The silvery shirt was surprisingly soft against his fingers. It felt good to kiss Magnus, sweet and familiar and happy. Magnus's hands slid down Alec's body and hooked into the waistband of his jeans. Where Magnus's fingers made contact with Alec's skin, his nerve endings tingled.

"We could just stay in," Alec whispered against Magnus's lips.

Magnus pulled away. "Oh, no you don't. I didn't spend all this time getting ready to stay home!"

Alec laughed and let Magnus lead him from the apartment, stopping to grab Alec's leather jacket and Magnus's long black trench coat on the way.

Magnus hailed a cab, rather easier than most people in New York. Alec wondered, not for the first time, if Magnus used magic in ways that no one ever knew. They climbed into the cab and Magnus said to the cabbie, "We're going to…" He broke off and turned to Alec. "Where _are_ we going?"

"I want pizza," Alec said decisively.

"_Pizza?_" said Magnus incredulously. "I got dressed up for _pizza?_"

Alec laughed. "Just trust me okay?" he said and gave the cabbie an address. Magnus sat back in the seat huffily.

All of Magnus's doubts evaporated when he saw the place Alec had chosen. The restaurant was not a chain, as Magnus had feared, but a small quaint building with exposed brick walls. The kitchen was open and the large brick ovens that baked the pizzas were glowing brightly, flames licking up the insides of the oven at intervals. They were seated at a solid wooden table in the corner, a single red pendant light softly illuminating the area, and when added to the soft murmur of conversations, creating a tranquil ambiance.

Magnus almost absently held Alec's hand across the table as he perused the menu. Again, Alec felt like his nerves were tingling as Magnus's thumb traces circles and figure-eights on the back of his hand. Alec was mesmerized by the progression of these movements. He had been missing Magnus's gentle contact.

Magnus looked up and caught Alec staring at their hands on the table. "Does this bother you?" he asked, pausing his movements momentarily.

Snapping back to reality, Alec said, "What? Oh. No, I like it." Magnus sighed with relief and resumed tracing invisible shapes on Alec's skin.

Everything on the menu was specialty pizzas. They enjoyed a large, soft, thin crust pizza with spinach, artichokes, ricotta cheese and Italian sausage. It was an easy, comfortable meal. The kind that makes the heart sing and strengthens the bond of love. At the end, Magnus paid the bill and they found themselves on the sidewalk, buttoning their coats against the cold November breeze coming off the East River.

Alec quirked a smile at Magnus. "Did I just see Magnus Bane pay for food?"

Magnus punched him lightly in the arm and said, "Shut up."

They took in their surroundings for a moment, not quite sure what to do next. They had said they would only be gone for a few hours, but now that they were out of the apartment, neither were ready for the night to end. Magnus caught Alec's hand and they started walking down the sidewalk toward a street known for having numerous night clubs.

"Let's go dancing!" Magnus said suddenly.

Alec was apprehensive. He was not a dancer, by any stretch of the imagination. He had danced on several occasions with Magnus, but was not comfortable with it at all. Magnus had taught him several hip-hop dance moves and even a few dances like the Waltz, but mostly they slow danced, in their living room. And mostly their dance sessions were nothing more than foreplay.

Magnus sensed Alec's hesitation as they continued down the street, passing several clubs on the way. As the doors opened to admit new people, they caught snatches of music: country from one, reggae from another. But the one that caught Magnus's attention was emitting a loud thumping bass beat. Red, green and blue lights made star-shaped patterns on the pavement outside. Magnus practically dragged Alec to the door.

"I want to go in this one!" Magnus said excitedly. "This place will go excellently with my attire and the colors in my hair!"

Alec's eyebrows furrowed. "What colors in your hair?" he said, eyeing Magnus.

Magnus wiggled his eyebrows and ran his hands through both sides of his hair. In their wake was a strip of green, blue, yellow and red. He winked at Alec and said, "Those colors. Come on!"

Alec finally consented and let Magnus lead him into the club. Magnus's finger twitched slightly as they passed the bouncer. The bouncer's eyes were glazed for a moment, and he didn't question their ages.

Inside, the club was alive with electricity. One wall was lined with a metallic bar, the colored star lights bouncing off the reflective surface. The other walls were lined with tables and chairs full of people. The dance floor was jammed with bodies flailing around wildly. Several large star-shaped lights hung from the ceiling, the source of the vibrant colors.

Magnus led Alec to the coat check area and placed a slip of numbered paper into his pocket in exchange for their outerwear. Alec felt exposed without his leather jacket, but didn't say anything. Magnus then led him onto the dance floor.

Alec was self-conscious at first, completely uncomfortable slamming against unknown sweaty, writhing bodies. But Magnus was an excellent dancer, so Alec let him lead, and before long, he let the beat of the music consume him and actually started enjoying himself. He knew it didn't matter how stupid he looked or felt, no one was paying attention to him except Magnus, and Magnus already knew he wasn't a good dancer. Besides, dancing was an excellent release of all the pent up energy and worry that had accumulated within him in the last few weeks.

After over an hour of loud music and gyrating bodies, they were covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Alec grabbed Magnus's hand and dragged him off the dance floor. They burst through the door, panting and laughing.

"Sorry, Magnus," Alec said, as he caught his breath. The hair framing his face was plastered to his head with sweat and his blue eyes were shining with excitement. "I just need a break. It's so hot in there, and I'm really thirst."

Before he finished the sentence, a Styrofoam cup, complete with lid and straw appeared in his hand. Alec eyed it warily. "Oh, relax. It's just tea," said Magnus, waving an impatient hand toward the cup.

The cold breeze was soothing to their hot skin. "Let's go for a walk and cool down," suggested Magnus. He was hot and sweaty as well, but, amazingly, his hair was still perfect. Alec felt a twang of jealousy at this. His boyfriend always looked perfect, no matter what he was doing or wearing. He loved the causal way Magnus leaned against a wall, or slunk toward him with desire in his eyes. He looked amazing, whether his hair was meticulously styled or disheveled from sleep. Alec knew he could never compare with his boyfriend, but maybe that's why they were so attracted to each other. They were so different, yet they complimented each other so well.

Magnus snapped his fingers and their coats appeared. They were still too hot to don them yet, so they casually draped them over their arms as Magnus recaptured Alec's hand and led him down the sidewalk. They crossed through an alley way and emerged on a quiet street overlooking the East River. The wind was much stronger here, so they hurriedly slipped into their coats to lessen the chill.

From their vantage point, they had an excellent view of one of the bridges stretching across the East River. A man sat in front of an easel painting the bridge onto a canvas, using the Manhattan lights as the backdrop. There were several other paintings surrounding the painter, various angles of the bridge and skyline, nearly all of them drawn with a night perspective. Alec admired the paintings. He had always been captivated by the New York City lights.

They strolled along the boulevard winding its way beside the river. They passed several embracing couples. They street was practically empty, which was very unusual for New York. Alec wondered if Magnus had again used his magic to his advantage, giving them the illusion of seclusion.

In the shadow of a large oak tree, Magnus stopped and released Alec's hand. He placed his left palm up as if holding something, and waved his right hand over it. Blue flames appeared between his hands and were replaced by a large pile of round, flat stones about the size of a fist. He glanced sidelong at Alec.

"Have you ever skipped stones?" he asked.

Alec shook his head. Magnus took a stone from the pile, positioned it between his thumb and index finger, drew back his arm and let the stone fly. It hit the surface of the river and skipped six or seven times before disappearing into the water. Alec looked at him with awe.

"Did you use magic to do that?"

Magnus chuckled. "No. Mundanes do this all the time." He handed Alec a stone. "Here, you try it. Just like I did it."

Alec tried to imitate Magnus's motions, but when he let the rock fly, it hit the water with a "plunk" and vanished. Magnus burst with laughter and Alec scowled at him. Magnus handed him another stone, and, leaving the rest of the pile floating unsupported, stepped to Alec's side, cupping his hand over Alec's throwing hand and showed him the proper way to throw it. This time, the stone hit the surface and skipped twice before succumbing to the pull of the tide. Alec's face lit up, but he still wasn't convinced Magnus hadn't used magic.

"See, that was much better," said Magnus, a grin still splitting his face.

"Do you think we should just let those rocks float like that, Magnus? We are in a public place, you know," said Alec with slight trepidation.

Magnus glanced at the stones without concern. "Don't worry. We're glamoured," he said dismissively.

"Oh? What are our glamour-selves doing?" Alec asked curiously.

Magnus said with a wink, "Kissing."

Alec turned to face Magnus and, hooking his fingers in Magnus's belt loops, drew Magnus to him. His arms slipped around Magnus's waist as he pressed his body against him. "Like this?" Alec said, and brushed his lips against Magnus's, enjoying the tingling sensation that spread through his body with the contact.

Magnus reacted instantly. His arms encircling Alec, holding him close, hands tangling in his dark hair. Magnus's eyes fluttered closed as they kissed. Alec's hands slid under Magnus's silky silver shirt and slid up his spine. The warlock shuddered at the warm touch.

Alec was normally more opposed to public displays of affection, at least displays that were this heated. But since they were glamoured at the moment, he melted into the kiss under Magnus's capable hands. He kissed his boyfriend until, when they finally broke apart, they were panting breathlessly.

Alec was barely aware of Magnus placing another stone in his hand as he drew away from him. Alec looked at the stone in surprise, as if he wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do with it. Magnus kissed him lightly on the cheek and whispered, "Throw it."

He did. This time the rock bounced off the surface of the water and skipped four or five times. Magnus threw his head back, laughing, and clapped his hands. After that, they took turns trying to see who could get the most skips from their rocks. Magnus won, of course, since he had infinitely more experience than Alec, and Alec was still not convinced Magnus wasn't cheating and using magic. Alec wasn't about to say anything though, as he was thoroughly enjoying himself, cheating magic or not.

When the pile of rocks was depleted at last, Magnus released the glamour and they followed the sidewalk toward the sound of music. Under a bright street light sat a small group of men playing jazz music. A saxophone, trumpet and trombone sang a dulcet tune into the quiet night air. Magnus pulled Alec to him by his hand, then spun him away until their arms were both outstretched. Alec, caught off guard by the action, laughed out loud. Magnus drew him back and caught his other hand, dipping and swaying to the music, right there on the sidewalk. Whether Magnus was familiar with the song Alec didn't know, but right as the song ended, Magnus caught Alec in his arms and dipped him backward.

Alec's face was red with exertion and maybe slightly from a blush, as Magnus returned him to an upright position. Magnus kissed him lightly on the end of his nose, then turning toward the musicians, tossed some money into the open saxophone case.

They crossed the street to a more populated area, looking for a cab. Alec had not had this much fun since they had left Venice, but it was getting late and time to go home. Alec's hand was in Magnus's again as he hailed a cab. Magnus's thumb was tracing shapes onto Alec's hand again, and Alec was having difficulty concentrating on climbing into the cab. As a result, Alec lost his balance and fell onto Magnus's lap.

And Alec lost control. His lips captured Magnus's in a passionate kiss. But before they could get too lost in the kiss, Magnus noticed the cabbie impatiently waiting for instructions. He gave the cabbie the address to the loft, pulled the door closed behind Alec and leaned in close, his lips hovering over Alec's, but not yet touching.

"I love you, Magnus Bane," Alec whispered, not caring who overheard him.

Magnus traced the outlines of Alec's face with the backs of his fingers. Alec closed his eyes at the touch. Then Magnus's lips finally stopped their teasing and brushed against Alec's, gently at first, then with increasingly more pressure. The cab ride home seemed to end as soon as it began, as they lost themselves in each other's kiss, touch, and love.

Magnus didn't bother with the pretense of normalcy as he neglected the key to the door and opened it with magic instead. He closed the door behind him and engulfed Alec in his embrace again. Alec's eyes drifted toward the table that had claimed the majority of Magnus's attention recently, a forlorn expression on his face. Their evening together was over, and Magnus would be returning to his investigation and search for Jace.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Magnus," he said, locking eyes with Magnus, blue on green-gold. "Thank you," he added, kissing him softly on the lips.

Magnus glance over at the table, at the drawings and symbols that had fascinated him over the last week or so. Part of him longed to uncover their secrets, but right now, a bigger part of him needed to be with Alec.

"It's not over yet," Magnus replied.

Alec looked at him, a little surprised by these words. He had been sure Magnus would be up until the wee hours of the morning studying his papers, as he had been every other night. "It's not?"

Magnus shook his head and Alec smiled. "What else do you have planned?" he asked.

Magnus trained his eyes on Alec's, his gaze steady, his hands on his Nephilim's waist, his fingers dipping below the waistband and caressing the smooth skin over his hips. "I want to make love," he said in a heady whisper.

He knew the effect those two words would have on Alec. Magnus rarely used them, oftentimes choosing more crude ways to make his desires known. But, for reasons unknown to Alec, those two words, make love, made Alec go weak. Perhaps it had something to do with the connotations, the expectations they elicited in Alec's mind. For him, those words meant more than just sex and pleasure and the end result, they meant an expression of their love, and a closeness that can only come from the act of making love.

Alec's arms were around Magnus's neck, hands running through his spiky hair, which was surprisingly soft to the touch. Their lips met again, mouths parting, tongues exploring. Alec slid Magnus's trench coat from his shoulders, and Magnus barely had enough control to magic it into the closet so Chairman Meow couldn't damage his favorite coat. They left a trail of clothing, like bread crumbs, down the hall and into the bedroom, all the while kissing and running their hands over every part of the other's body.


	8. Chapter 8- Betrayal

Magnus winced as he propped himself up on numerous pillows. It had only been a few days since Amatis stabbed him and nearly killed him. Though the wound had healed and only a thin red line remained, he still had some residual pain when he moved certain ways.

He looked up as Alec appeared in the bedroom doorway. The site normally would have brought a smile to his face, but today, he wasn't very happy to see him. He crumpled the piece of paper in his hand and it vanished. He certainly didn't want Alec to see it. Not until he figured out what was going on, at least.

He didn't really need the note as a reminder. The words were etched into his brain and eating at him like a cancer. He had recognized the handwriting at once.

My Dearest Magnus,

I am so sorry to be writing this, but I do not feel right about keeping it from you any longer. I have been meeting in secret with your young Nephilim, Alexander Lightwood, and we have struck a bargain. He has agreed to kill Raphael Santiago for me, and in exchange, I am to make you mortal.

I know this information is difficult for you to hear, and you may have trouble believing it from me. So I offer you the chance to discover the truth for yourself. I have invited Alexander to the City Hall subway station tomorrow morning at eight o'clock to finalize our plans. I assure you he will be there.

Yours always,

Camille

Magnus stared at Alec, who was leaning against the door frame watching him. Those beautiful blue eyes that, Magnus had always felt, seemed to look right into his soul. The twist of his lips when he smiled. The way he always seemed to melt into their kisses. _Surely these can't be features of someone who would betray me like this, _Magnus thought hopefully. _Perhaps Camille is lying. She is a manipulative bitch, after all._

He watched Alec cross the room and felt the bed dip as he sank onto it.

_If Camille lying is the best excuse you can come up with, you may as well break up with Alec now,_ he told himself. Pain stabbed through his chest, and this time, not from his wound.

He had to know the truth, that much was obvious. He knew he couldn't stay with Alec if he truly planned to do what Camille had suggested.

"Magnus? Did you hear what I said?"

Magnus, snapped from his reverie, looked up at Alec, who was sitting up straighter than Magnus was capable in his current condition. Alec's face held nothing of the secrets that he was hiding, if he indeed was hiding anything. Magnus had known for a while that something was wrong, that Alec wasn't happy. But right now, looking down at him, a slightly incredulous look on his face at being ignored by his boyfriend, Magnus saw nothing but love in his Nephilim's eyes.

_Is that true, or is it what you want to see? _he asked himself.

In response to his own question, he pushed himself up and kissed Alec gently on the lips. He winced in pain at the movement, and Alec broke the kiss.

"Are you okay?" He sounded worried. _Why would he sound worried if he were planning to shorten my life? _Magnus shook the thought away.

"I'm fine. It just still hurts a little sometimes."

Alec shifted positions, scooting down on the bed so they were on a level. He touched Magnus's cheek gently, with just the tips of his fingers, and Magnus's eyes fluttered shut. Alec then leaned in and kissed him again.

"Did you hear what I said a minute ago? Jace is awake," Alec said. "He still has the Heavenly Fire in him, but he's going to be okay." Alec's eyes were shining with delight.

"Does that mean you can stay here tonight?" Magnus asked, and added to himself, _where I can keep an eye on you?_

Alec had visited Magnus daily since their return from the Burren, checking on him and insisting that Magnus lay in bed while Alec fetched food and water and whatever else Magnus wanted. Magnus had found this ridiculous. He may have been injured but he was still a powerful warlock, plenty capable of getting his own food. But in the evenings, Alec had returned to the Institute to watch over Jace.

Alec smiled. "Yes. That means I get to come home."

Home. Magnus liked the sound of that. The bed had seemed so large and empty the last few nights without Alec there. He had missed Alec more than he ever thought possible. He remembered snuggling Alec's pillow, breathing in the scent of him, sandalwood shampoo and light and goodness that only comes from Shadowhunters.

And then the damn letter from Camille had appeared.

_Oh God, please don't let it be true_.

And Magnus pulled Alec in for another kiss.

Alec twined his fingers with Magnus's, smiling a crooked smile that melted Magnus's heart.

"I keep thinking about the battle," Alec said, softly playing with Magnus's fingers, "and about watching Amatis stab you. When you fell…and there was so much blood…"

Magnus touched his cheek with his free hand, making Alec look at him. "Hey, I'm ok now. You saved me. You gave me your strength so I could heal myself. I owe you my life."

And it was true. Magnus would have died without Alec that night. So how could it be possible that Alec would conspire against him after all they had been through?

"And I would do it again," Alec said.

Magnus flashed a half-smile that did not quite reach his eyes. He steeled himself and asked, "Does that mean you are okay with my immortality now?" There is was, he had said it. He prayed Alec's answer would resolve the lingering doubts Camille's letter had planted in his mind.

"I can't imagine a world without Magnus Bane," Alec said quietly. "You're the only constant in my life. Shadowhunters battle and die all the time, but you? You'll be here forever."

Magnus's heart swelled. That's what he had hoped to hear, what he had needed to hear. Throwing caution to the wind, Magnus rolled on top of Alec, wincing in the process but dismissing the pain. He kissed him like it was the last time he'd ever see him, like everything he had, all his hopes and dreams, could be expressed in the form of a kiss. He kissed him until he felt his heart might explode with all the love he felt for his Shadowhunter. And then he kissed him some more.

When they finally broke apart, Alec stared at him, breathless and panting, a dazed expression on his face. "What was that for?" he whispered.

"Because I love you," was all Magnus said.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, holding each other until they finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Magnus woke, he knew something was wrong. He could feel it, sense it. His sleep addled brain couldn't think what it might be though.

As he became more coherent, he realized what was missing. Alec. His side of the bed was empty and cold.

Magnus got to his feet. He was stronger today and there was minimal pain associated with his wound.

_Maybe he's in the bathroom, _Magnus thought, reasonably.

He was wearing only his boxers and a pair of thin black pajama pants he had slept in. He didn't bother to grab a robe or slippers, just padded across the hall to the bathroom. The door was ajar, and the lights were off. No, Alec was not in the bathroom.

_Maybe he's making coffee or breakfast, _Magnus tried, but his hope was rapidly fading.

He went to the kitchen, his brain taking note of the deafening silence in the apartment, even if his heart was refusing to acknowledge it. The kitchen was empty. Alec was not here. Alec was gone.

Magnus swore a litany of expletives. He grabbed a blue crystal decorative vase from the table and launched it at the fireplace. It shattered into a million pieces, just like his heart, each shining fragment tumbling to the floor like so many tears. There was pain in his chest, but he was unable to discern the pain of his wound from the pain in his heart.

He stood there, seething for several long minutes, contemplating his next move. He had to know the truth. He had to know if Alec was with Camille. He had to know if his relationship, the thing that had brought him more happiness and love than he'd ever known, was over.

He threw on some clothes, not even noticing what they were or if they even matched, and glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It was five minutes to eight o'clock. He didn't have much time to get to that tunnel. Blue flames appeared between his hands and, a moment later, he disappeared into the Portal.

Magnus landed in the dark confinement of the subway tunnel. There was no visible light source, no sounds, no detectable movement. He briefly wondered if he had missed Alec. He knew Alec would not be late, if indeed he were meeting Camille. Alec was nothing if not prompt. Perhaps it was his Shadowhunter training that explained his timeliness. Magnus did not know, but it was something he had always admired about the boy. Magnus, himself, tended to run according to his own schedule.

Suddenly, he heard a noise. _It could just be a rat,_ he thought. He backed into the shadows along the wall of the tunnel and waited.

A small white light appeared in the distance, growing steadily bigger as the figure holding it approached. As he drew near, Magnus recognized the unmistakable arch of Alec's cheekbones, the point of his chin. It may have been his imagination, but he thought he caught a glimpse of the piercing blue color of the eyes that frequented his dreams.

Magnus's heart tore open. Camille had not lied, or been mistaken, or any of the other things he had so foolishly hoped.

As the figure of his Shadowhunter, his Alec, passed his hiding place, anger hit him like a punch in the gut. He stepped out of shadows and said, "Alec. Alexander Gideon Lightwood."

As Alec's figure frozen, Magnus's whole world shattered.


	9. Chapter 9- I'm Sorry

_Alec's fingers tangled in his hair. His blue eyes, so full of wonder and innocence, shined with love and desire. His lips were soft and gentle at first, then Alec applied more pressure as the kiss deepened. He could feel the Shadowhunter's touch, his rough, calloused hands sliding smoothly along his skin, caressing his back and sending little jolts of electricity through him. Their bare chests pressed together and he could feel Alec's heartbeat quicken, or maybe that was his own._

_He heard a noise, but discarded it. It was unimportant. The only important thing right now was him and Alec. Alec's touch, Alec's kiss, Alec's blue eyes. The blue eyes that were now looking at him, or were they looking _through_ him. He couldn't tell. The eyes were pulling away, and Alec's features were fading. He wanted to tell him to come back, to not leave him. He wanted to tell him that he loved him, but Alec was almost gone, the only thing remaining were his haunting blue eyes. _

A series of beeps snapped Magnus from the dream with a start. _Damn it, _he thought,_ that had started off so well. _He picked up the phone to stop the incessant beeping, knowing who it would be, and that he wouldn't answer it.

He was surprised by the message that greeted him.

_"Missed call from The Institute" _shortly followed by _"New Voicemail."_

The Institute? Why would the Institute be calling him? His first thought was that Alec had decided to try the Institute phone to contact him. After all, today was Magnus's birthday, and Alec's early morning _"Happy birthday, Magnus. I love you"_ message had been one in a series of messages Magnus had ignored. But he didn't really think Alec would risk doing that. He could get in a lot of trouble, and for what? His ex-boyfriend? It didn't make any sense.

His second thought, punctuated by a stab of pure panic, was that something had happened to Alec. Maybe they were calling for assistance in healing Alec, or worse. No, he couldn't think like that.

_This is ridiculous. You hold the answer in your hand!_ he thought, as he pressed the "voicemail" button on his phone.

Maryse's voice greeted him, and she sounded strained. "Magnus Bane, the Institute is in need of a Portal tonight at eight pm. I will expect you there unless I hear from you to the contrary. Thank you."

Magnus sighed. A Portal. Well at least it sounded like everyone was alive. A Portal. If he took this job, it would mean seeing Alec. After the dream he had just had, he wasn't sure he was strong enough to handle seeing his ex-boyfriend. He wasn't really sure what he would do if he did see him. No, creating that Portal was not in his best interest right now.

He pressed the "contacts" button on his phone, scrolled down until it highlighted "Catarina Loss" and hit "call". Catarina answered cheerfully, and Magnus quickly explained the request he had received and that he wanted her to do the job instead, claiming to be too busy himself to do it. He was sure Catarina didn't believe that he was too busy, but she accepted the job and promised to contact Maryse to let her know she would be there at eight.

Magnus tossed the phone aside, rubbed his bleary eyes, and had just leaned back on the couch when a shrill sound pierced the air. He glared at the door, hoping that whoever was there would just go away. But the buzzing became more insistent until he threw open the door to reveal Jace.

"What are you doing here," he said angrily.

Eventually, Jace pushed past him, and said, "It smells like heartbreak in here."

"That's the Chinese food."

As he verbally sparred with Jace, he realized Jace was right about several things. He did remind Magnus a lot of himself. They were both smart, witty, sarcastic, and funny at times. And neither of them were forthcoming with their innermost secrets. He actually liked Jace quite a bit, despite what he had said earlier about Jace being Alec's friend and now he didn't have to put up with him anymore. He liked Jace a lot more when he wasn't employing the annoying habit they shared of calling people out on their true intentions while deflecting questions about their own.

Then Jace received an urgent call from Isabelle demanding he return to the Institute. Fear gripped Magnus, again, that something may have happened to Alec. But Jace wouldn't tell him anything, growling, "What do you care?" as he exited the apartment.

Magnus sank onto the couch, thoughts and images from recent dreams, or more accurately nightmares, chasing themselves through his mind. He rested his head in his hands. Unbidden, the image of Alec's face in a dark, abandoned subway tunnel, floated into his consciousness.

It had been a month since he'd broken up with Alec. He recalled the day as clearly as if it were yesterday.

The pain on Alec's face when Magnus had said he didn't want to see him again.

The quiet way Alec had asked him to kiss him, and the feel of their lips meeting one last time.

Aku cinta kamu, he had said.

And then he had disappeared, walked right out of Alec's life through the entrance of that God-forsaken subway station.

He had wandered aimlessly the rest of the day, giving Alec time to clear his things from the apartment, not wanting to come home to find him there, not sure his resolve would hold if he did. He had been numb, in a state of shock. He couldn't say where he had gone that day, who he had seen, if he had spoken to anyone.

As the day drew to a close, he had finally returned home. The apartment was empty. Of course it was, he'd given Alec plenty of time to gather his few possessions. He knew Alec wouldn't dawdle, wouldn't draw out the pain of leaving. He was too good of a person to do that. He was just too good.

He had been drawn to the dining room table as if he were made of metal and it was a powerful magnet, unable to resist its pull. Upon the tabletop was Alec's key, just as he ask requested. He'd known it would be there, but he hadn't expected the shock of actually seeing it.

He had reached out and picked up the tiny metal key. It was such a small object, so insignificant, yet the sight of it hurt him so deeply. He clutched the key to his chest and sank to the floor, as if the weight of the tiny key was too great for him. His body doubled over as wave after wave of pain bore down on him. And he sobbed, his whole body convulsing.

Eventually, the agony had relented, a little, and Magnus became aware of his surroundings again. _What the hell just happened to me? _he thought as he crawled onto the couch. _Get it together, Bane. You don't lose control like that. _

That much was true. He had been in love many times, and he'd had many broken hearts. But he had never experienced anything like that. He had always been able to bear the pain. He had always been able to walk away when the relationship ended. In fact, most of his relationships had gone so badly that by the time the end came, the heartbreak was mingled with a sense of relief.

But this pain had taken hold of him and, quite literally, brought him to his knees. Perhaps because, like he had always known, he loved Alec more than he had loved any of the others.

_One night. That's all you get, _he chastised himself. _You can go to pieces tonight, and tomorrow you will move on. You get one night to grieve, no more. _

He had spent the night on the couch, unable to face the large empty bed without Alec. He had cried himself to sleep that night and dreamed about Alec, about kissing him and holding him and touching him. But he had slept fitfully.

And then the texts had started.

_I'm so sorry, Magnus._

_Please forgive me._

_Please give me another chance._

_Please call me back, I just want to know you are alright._

_I love you, Magnus. Always._

The texts seemed to appear on the hour, like a bizarre alarm to remind him of the pain that wouldn't release him. Then they would start over again, like a weird sort of mantra.

The lines between day and night, asleep and awake, blurred. He was unable to distinguish a difference. It didn't matter anyway. Alec haunted him relentlessly.

The impulse to eat something occasionally seized him and he would conjure something, usually Chinese. He would eat a few bites, then discard the remains on the coffee table or wherever else he was at the time. It didn't really matter, nothing really mattered. He vaguely had a suspicion that Chairman Meow was eating his leftovers. The little cat did look a bit rounder these days.

On the fifth day without Alec, he was jolted to consciousness by his front door flying open to reveal Isabelle. She slammed the door so hard that it recoiled off the wall and would have hit her if not for her throwing a hand up to stop it. She entered the apartment unwelcome, her hands on her hips and her dark eyes blazing.

"What the _hell_ did you do to my brother!" she demanded.

The rest of the conversation sounded to Magnus like "blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." He was unable to focus on her words, and didn't have the desire to try. He remembered swinging his feet over the edge of the couch, where he was still sleeping, resting his elbows on his knees and propping his head between his hands.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up," he murmured, as Isabelle raged on. Then finally, he turned to her and shouted, "_Get the hell out of my apartment, Isabelle!" _And to his surprise, she left, without another word, slamming the door behind her. He turned away so quickly he missed the look of mingled shock and pity on her face before she left.

Magnus had wondered, dimly, if she would tell Alec he had shouted at her. But the texts had continued, with no mention of Isabelle, so Magnus had assumed she had kept that information to herself.

The texts were now interspersed with calls. Magnus would pick up the phone, see Alec's name and send him to voicemail. Mostly, Alec didn't bother to leave a message. But when he did, Magnus would listen to the message and hit repeat over and over, just to hear Alec's voice again and again.

He had failed miserably at following his own timeframe of grieving for one day. He knew that, but was powerless to do anything about it.

As the first week drew to a close, Magnus finally slept in his bed, and was rewarded with a different dream. He was still holding Alec, cradling him really, and they were both drenched in blood. Magnus watched as the light faded from Alec's blue eyes and he died. He awoke with a scream, panting, his pulse racing.

He resolved, then, to find out what Sebastian was doing. Even if he couldn't be with Alec, he could at least try to help him. And he needed something to do, something to focus on besides the ache in his heart.

He also resolved to never sleep in his bed again, but that didn't keep the bad dreams at bay.

The texts and calls from Alec slowly decreased in frequency as time went by, the wording changing somewhat, but the meaning still the same. Magnus read every text, listened to every voicemail. He eventually started sleeping in the bed again in an attempt at normalcy. When he couldn't sleep, he cast spells, searching for information about Sebastian, but he was unsuccessful at finding anything useful.

Then, one day, Clary showed up on his doorstep. She was much less loud than Isabelle had been, and he was in a slightly better state, but her words still held little meaning for him. He couldn't be with Alec and nothing she said was going to change that. He wanted Alec, more than he'd ever wanted anything, but they were just too different. There were too many things keeping them apart. He didn't tell Clary this, of course, and she eventually gave up and left, with none of the theatrics that Isabelle had employed.

And then he was alone again.

The next week went by much the same way. The pain lessened, though he missed Alec terribly. The texts and calls from Alec dwindled further. He was unsuccessful in regards to Sebastian. He still had dreams about kissing Alec, and nightmares about Alec dying. He was stuck in a terrible rut with no end in sight.

Just last week, three weeks after he lost Alec, Simon had appeared on his doorstep. _Simon? Really?_ He guessed he was there as a favor to Isabelle. Neither Alec nor Magnus had been very close to Simon. Magnus rolled his eyes, swung the door open and watched, resigned, as Simon entered his home. He adopted a bored expression and went on a rant about how he was tired of the visitors and that nothing he said would make a difference anyway.

Simon didn't seem to be paying attention. He was scrolling through his phone. Magnus glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing, vampire? Say you're peace and get out of my house!"

Simon, apparently finding what he was searching for, looked up at Magnus. He handed the phone over without a word. Magnus took the phone suspiciously, then turned it where he could see the screen.

On the screen was a picture of Alec and Magnus, smiling and laughing leaning against a tree, most likely in Central Park. They clearly were not aware that someone was watching them. Magnus stared hard at Simon, but his voice was quiet when he said, "Where did you get this?"

Simon looked uncomfortable. Being a vampire, he couldn't blush, but he was fidgeting. "I took it," he said defiantly.

Magnus's eyebrows raised. "You took it? Why?"

With more confidence, Simon said, "I thought Clary might want to paint it for you. You two looked so happy, so in love." He snatched the phone back, and scrolled back toward the top of the page, then handed the phone back to Magnus. "This was a week ago." It was a picture of Alec. He looked sad, and lost. Magnus tried to shove the phone away. "Look at it!" Simon demanded. "He's miserable, and so are you. When was the last time you had a shower?" Simon's heightened vampire smell told him it had probably been a few days.

"Just go home. Tell Isabelle you did what she asked. I'm just not interested. Just leave me alone, please," Magnus said, sounding so dejected that Simon turned and left the apartment without another word.

Oddly, Simon's visit had had more of an impact than the other two. The image of Sad Alec was powerful, and Magnus hated it. He had long since forgiven Alec for his stupidity in dealing with Camille, even if he didn't really know or understand what had transpired between the Shadowhunter and the vampire. With Simon's visit, though, he started wondering if there was a chance for him and Alec, if it was possible for them to make their relationship work. He just didn't see how. They were different people. His immortality had gotten in the way too many times, and he had given up trying to become mortal. He'd found no way to do it without consequences too severe to make the transformation worth it.

Snapping out of the past, his thoughts turned toward today's events. Jace's visit had completed the set and Magnus felt slightly relieved by the prospect. _Jace._ He could still smell the lingering scent of Jace's cologne in the air of the apartment. _Jace. _Jace had left in a hurry. _Jace._

Magnus sat up with a start. _What the hell are you doing thinking about the past, Bane? You need to find out what's happening NOW!_

Blue flames surrounded Magnus's hands as he said the words to the spell he'd been using regularly for several weeks, the spell that he'd used to try to gather information about Sebastian. The flames hung in the air, coalescing into a large, flat ball of swirling blue and white. It reminded him of a cross between the black and white snow of a TV set that isn't on an actual channel, and the smoky image inside a crystal ball.

Images slowly formed within the blue and white swirls, sometimes taking the form of a scene, past, present, or future, sometimes cryptic rune-like symbols that only warlocks could understand. He knew that the more crisp and clear the image, the more likely it was to be true and definite. Unfortunately, shadowy images were all he had gotten recently, and those were the most frustrating.

But today, his luck seemed to have changed. A well-defined image was forming. It was a mixture of people and symbols, dark symbols, and Magnus didn't like it one bit.

There had been attacks on several Shadowhunter Institutes world-wide by Sebastian's Endarkened warriors. Many slaughtered, others enslaved.

Magnus stared at the images in disbelief. He waved a hand and the blue-white smoke disappeared. He paced the living room, muttering to himself, running a frustrated hand through his tousled hair.

Alec's face crept into his mind again, and all the pieces seemed to fall into place. Jace. The call from the Institute. Maryse's call about needing a Portal. _They're leaving for Idris,_ he concluded.

He sank onto the couch, head in his hands, foot tapping restlessly against the floor. His mind was working overtime, but he didn't know what to do. Sebastian had brought the fight to the doorstep of the Nephilim, and so far, he seemed to be winning. All the Shadowhunters were in danger. _Alec_ was in danger, but of course, he had always known that.

Going to Idris is good. Idris is safe. Alec will be safe there. Alec won't be able to call or text him anymore. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. No, it didn't matter. Alec's safety was all the mattered.

He leapt to his feet and resumed pacing. Alec would be gone for God only knows how long. A war was coming, of that Magnus was sure. Alec may not survive it. The last image he had of Alec was walking away from him in that subway tunnel, breaking his heart.

His heart made the decision before his mind had a chance to protest. He grabbed his coat and was out the door a second later.

There was a large crowd milling around the steps of the Institute. Catarina had already created the Portal, and was patiently waiting for the Shadowhunters to get organized and finish their good-byes.

He dragged Alec around the side of the building to a dark, quiet place. On the way over, he had reminded himself numerous times why he was going. _Tell him to be safe and tell him good-bye. That's it._ He didn't know if he could actually handle seeing Alec again. He didn't know if he could trust himself with Alec.

_Stay safe. Good-bye._ his mind prompted.

"Okay. You wanted to talk to me. So talk," he said instead. _What the hell are you doing? _his mind shouted at him. But he didn't listen. It didn't matter. Alec was standing in front of him, and all he could see were those blue eyes, and that beautiful face that haunted his dreams, and his heart was pounding in his chest and he fought the urge to grab Alec and kiss him like his life depended on it. Maybe it did.

* * *

**A/N: I had to write this one. For Magnus. It seems that most people blame him, somewhat unfairly, for the break up. But the writing was on the wall and something had to happen. I just wanted to show Magnus's side, because Alec wasn't the only one that was hurt. **


	10. Chapter 10- Moving Day

**A/N: I sincerely apologize to everyone who has already read this story. I originally published it before I ever thought about writing 'Malec Moments'. This is such a pivotal moment in their love story, it just wouldn't be complete if I excluded it. I did alter the ending so that I could feel more comfortable giving it a 'T' rating instead of the 'M' that it originally was. Anyway, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The past two weeks had been a whirlwind for Alec Lightwood. Sitting on the rooftop with Magnus in Idris seemed so long ago. There had been mass funerals of both Shadowhunters and Endarkened. Then endless meetings with the Council had taken up most of his remaining time in Alicante. The Council had wanted to know every detail of his trip to Edom with Izzy, Jace, Clary and Simon. How had they discovered where the captives where being held? How had they gotten to Edom? How had they rescued the prisoners, killed Sebastian, and returned home?

Alec had been grateful to his friends for the amount of information they were willing to withhold from the Council, even without being asked. Even when interrogated separately, no one had given up Emma Carstairs as their source about Edom, simply saying they "overheard" someone mention it, and thought that explained a lot about how Sebastian was moving undetected. As to how they returned home, those who mentioned Asmodeus's name had refused to reveal his connection to Magnus. They simply said that Magnus had called the demon by name and he had come.

Then, there had been the week that Alec was running the Institute. Dealing with constant messages from the Clave and his parents, supervising Izzy, Jace, and Clary during their training, and continuing to search for a replacement for Hodge had left Alec physically exhausted. Trying to comfort Izzy and Clary, and even Jace to an extent, after the loss of Simon had left him emotionally fatigued. He had been a little surprised at how much he, too, missed Simon. He'd never thought he would care about the Daylighter, but he supposed that their ordeal in Edom, Simon drinking his blood, and then making the sacrifice to save them all had endeared the vampire to him in the end.

He had barely had any contact with Magnus during that week, mostly text messages and a few late night phone calls. Magnus had actually shown up at the Institute a couple of times, caught Alec's eye through the window, blew him a kiss and disappeared, not wanting to add any more stress to Alec's already full plate.

However, Alec had taken every opportunity to read the journal Magnus had given him in Alicante. He'd actually read it several times through, and now felt he understood Magnus a little better. He felt closer to him than he ever had before, and he longed to be with him again.

Finally, the day had come when his mother had returned home from Idris, looking thoroughly worn down. She had thanked Alec for the job he had done in her stead, then announced that his father, Robert, would not be returning to the Institute. Alec had felt a flash of anger and resentment toward his father, but had said nothing. Maryse had also informed Alec that the Clave had decided he didn't need to go to another Institute for training now that he was eighteen. They rather thought his bravery, cleverness and skill had well been tested in his trip to Edom and winning the Dark War.

That night he had talked to Magnus, who invited him to move back into the apartment, and Alec had gladly accepted.

He had spent the next two days packing his belongings. He still had a bag of his things from Magnus's that he had cleared out of the apartment two months ago when Magnus had ended their relationship. It had been too painful to actually unpack the bag, so it had sat in the corner of his room, discarded, since his return. But this time was different. He wasn't just packing to stay for a couple of days, he was leaving for good.

He had scoured the Institute searching for all his worldly possessions. He had been amazed how far and wide his possessions had scattered over the years. Jace and Izzy had helped him locate everything, laughing and joking at each item they collected. But there had been an undercurrent of sadness in their actions.

Alec had been happy to be starting a new life with Magnus, but recognized that this was also the end of his childhood. The end of his sister sneaking into his room late at night, just to talk about Max or Jace, their parents, or their boyfriends. Or when she was a little girl and had had a bad dream and would only accept comfort from her big brother. Alec knew Izzy better than anyone, and he could read the sadness in her eyes and her posture, as she tried to be happy for him.

He had remembered all the times he and Jace had explored the Institute, pretending to be hunting demons, studying each other's habits and movements until they learned to move as one. How many times had they stayed up late, talking about girls, demons, the latest weapon they wanted to try, their hopes and dreams? He had reflected, again, on the time Jace had asked him to be his _parabatai_, and how much it had meant to him to know Jace trusted him completely. He had briefly recalled the feelings he had for Jace, and now that he knew how it felt to be in love with Magnus, he couldn't believe how much he had tortured himself with his feelings for Jace. He loved Jace, no doubt, but not the way he loved Magnus, and he was so thankful that he had finally gotten those feelings squared away.

Clary had asked Luke to bring his truck so they could move Alec's things to Magnus's and Luke had gladly obliged. Everyone had pitched in to load the boxes into the truck, then Clary and Jace had slid into the cab next to Luke for the trip to Magnus's.

Alec had stood on the sidewalk in front of the Institute nervously looking from his mother to his sister. Suddenly, Izzy had thrown her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She had allowed one sob to escape before composing herself, kissing Alec on the cheek and saying "goodbye" rather hurriedly. He had said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Iz," rather gruffly, hoping his voice wouldn't crack, and she had nodded.

Alec had then turned to his mother and was surprised to see a tear trail down her cheek. His mother was always, _always_, composed, almost to the point of coldness. She never let her emotions show, except briefly when they had lost Max. She had hugged him and told him that she loved him and was proud of the man he had become. Alec had gotten choked up by those words. He supposed that even adult children were still babies to their mother.

He had slipped into the truck cab next to Jace and shut the door. He had stared out the window, waving at Maryse and Izzy until he could no longer see them. To his surprise, Jace had squeezed his hand and whispered, "Don't worry, they'll be ok. I'll look after them for you." He had smiled at Jace and squeezed his hand back in acknowledgement, then released him and turned back to the window.

They had unloaded the boxes into Magnus's, no his and Magnus's, apartment rather quickly. Luke shook Magnus's hand and clapped Alec on the shoulder on his way out the final time. Clary had hugged him and smiled brightly before following Luke out. Magnus had quietly slipped out of the room to give Alec and Jace some privacy.

Alec had looked at Jace, not really sure what to say or do in this moment. Jace had looked a little lost, too.

"Oh this is ridiculous," Jace had finally said. "We're going to see each other every day! You didn't move to the moon!" And he had grabbed Alec's hand and pulled him in for a quick embrace.

Jace had flashed him a dazzling smile, and clapped him on the shoulder before exiting the apartment.

And now, Alec was leaning against the door, still staring after his friends, the events of the last weeks storming through his mind.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there, lost in thought, before he felt two slender arms wrap around his waist and a head rest on his shoulder.

"Don't be sad," Magnus whispered, his breath making a wisp of Alec's hair flip.

Alec leaned back into the embrace, breaking free of his reverie. "I'm not. Not really. It's just…bittersweet. The end of an era, as they say." He turned to face Magnus and smiled. "But I want this. It's the beginning of something great for us. You know what I mean?"

Magnus smiled, too. "I do. I love you."

"I love you, too," he said, and he led Magnus to the couch and collapsed onto it. He was exhausted, and glad to finally be spending a quiet evening alone with Magnus.

Alec laid on his back, Magnus draped over him and kissing him gently.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Magnus said, gently.

"About moving out? Not really. It's done, and I'm happy about it." Alec sighed and they lapsed into silence again, Magnus tracing the rune scars on Alec's arm. Alec's eyes fluttered closed at the tingling sensation he felt wherever Magnus's fingers touched him. It was familiar and pleasant, and something he had thought he would never experience again.

"Did you read my journal?"

"Mmm-hmm," Alec replied.

"And you're okay with what it said?" There was a slight edge to Magnus's voice, as if he were afraid he may have upset Alec with something in the journal.

"What?" Alec said, surprised, after all, he had been the one to request the knowledge. "Yeah. Thank you for writing it. It made me feel like I know you better." He planted a kiss on Magnus's nose, and then their lips met again.

"I'd like to hear your story…about Edom…if you want to tell me," Magnus said softly, still tracing shapes on Alec's arm. He knew the basics from the what he had heard in Alicante, but he still wanted to hear it from Alec's perspective.

Alec flashed a smile at Magnus and summarized the events in a way only Alec could. "Little Emma Carstairs told us about Edom. She'd overheard the Endarkened say they were taking Mark Blackthorn there. As soon as Jace and I realized it was a real place, we started preparations to leave with Clary, Izzy and Simon. Jace tried to go alone, but that wasn't happening. I didn't even hesitate. You were there, and I was going to rescue you or die trying. I wasn't even concerned about dying in the attempt. I couldn't leave you there. I knew it may not change things between us. I knew that if you still weren't willing to let me in, let me know the real you, we still wouldn't be together. But I wasn't going to sit in Idris and wait for news of your death. You said you needed me to live, well…I needed you to live, too."

Magnus kissed him softly, then said, "How did you get to Edom?"

"Through the Seelie Court. We discovered the Queen was in league with Sebastian. I-," Alec broke off and looked away. "I killed Meliorn. Shot him in the chest with an arrow from about 2 feet away. I was so angry that he had betrayed you, us, that…I don't know, I just lost it and shot him without even thinking about it."

Magnus gasped and whispered, "Oh, Alec." He ran a finger along Alec's jawline, concern evident in his eyes.

"I needed revenge, I think, and he was there, and he had betrayed you, taken you somewhere, and I didn't even know if you were still alive. It…" Alec sighed. "You don't understand how it felt, not knowing…"

Magnus looked at him incredulously. "You think I don't understand what it's like to worry about you? To wonder if you are alive or dead? To wonder if you will make it home at night?"

Alec smiled and kissed Magnus's temple lightly. "I guess you do understand."

Magnus searched Alec's face, contemplatively. "You're different."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you seem so much stronger, self-assured. The way you stood up to the Clave, to your parents…to me. Like you know what you want and you're not going to settle for anything less." Magnus lifted himself to look Alec in the eyes. "You grew up while we were apart, didn't you?"

Alec held his gaze. "A lot has happened," he said softly. He knew Magnus was right, he had changed, grown up, and he was glad Magnus was able to see that in him.

"Indeed." Sadness crossed Magnus's face briefly. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Alec looked into those cat-like eyes for several long moments before replying. _My Alec, you've been so sad, I didn't know_. Alec closed his eyes at the memory. "Don't be sorry. I screwed up. There had to be consequences. If there is anything I've learned from being a Shadowhunter, from being Jace's _parabatai_, it's that there are always consequences to your actions. I learned a very valuable lesson from losing you, one I probably wouldn't have learned if you hadn't broken up with me."

"I think we both learned a valuable lesson," Magnus said softly, his eyes searching Alec's face. "Sometimes I still can't believe you rescued me."

Alec sat up, effectively rolling Magnus off of him, and cupped Magnus's face in his hands, his blue eyes boring into Magnus's green-gold ones. "Magnus Bane," he said, firmly, "I would walk straight into the fires of Hell and challenge Lucifer himself…for you." And he kissed him, slowly, deeply, with all the love he had inside him.

Magnus's arms wrapped around Alec, pulling him closer into the kiss. The kiss became more frantic, passionate, and Alec suddenly no longer felt tired. He felt more alive than he had in months. Their hands roamed over each other's body as if they had never felt each other before, as if they didn't already know every inch of the other one. They hadn't been together like this in so long, neither seemed to be able to get enough.

Alec pushed himself off the couch, catching Magnus's hands and pulling him to his feet, not breaking the kiss for even a moment. Without warning, something primal and urgent welled up inside Alec and he shoved Magnus up against the wall, pressing his body against him.

Magnus's eyes widened, then darkened, as Alec's hands traveled all over his body, touching everywhere he could reach, chest, shoulders, back. Their emotions were at an all-time high with everything they had been through in the last few months. Magnus had never seen Alec so aggressive, so full of need, and he wasted no time encouraging his Nephilim to continue, as they made their way to the bedroom. There was so much pent up energy, pain, anger, love, and desire between them, and it was begging for release. Tonight was going to be special.


	11. Chapter 11- No More Secrets

As dawn broke on his first day living with Magnus, Alec found himself already awake. He was used to rising earlier. His Shadowhunter training had demanded it from him his entire life. Magnus, on the other hand, usually woke when he felt like doing so.

Alec rolled onto his side and watched Magnus sleeping. He had done this many times before, but it seemed to have new meaning today. He was struck by the beauty, innocence, and vulnerability that Magnus's face showed as he slept. He wasn't sure how a four hundred year old warlock could manage that expression, but it was there none the less. His mind drifted to a memory of Magnus looking the most vulnerable he had ever seen him.

They were sitting on a rooftop in Alicante after returning from Edom, discussing whether or not they would give their relationship another try. Alec remembered wanting so badly to say _YES!_ and throw himself at Magnus, but he knew that would not settle any of their problems. Magnus drew his long legs up to his body and said, "I love you." Alec was proud, and still a little surprised, that he had managed to stand his ground when Magnus had done that. He had looked so beautiful, outlined against the night sky, so exposed and defenseless, naked. Alec had never wanted the warlock more than he had at that moment.

Magnus's sleeping form mesmerized Alec. Magnus was laying on his stomach, the covers pooling around his waist exposing his bare back. One arm pillowed his head, and his normally spiky hair fell elegantly across his eyes. Alec felt a twinge of jealousy at how graceful Magnus looked, even in sleep. Magnus may not have the heavily chiseled body that Jace has, but Alec knew how deceptively muscular he was under his soft skin.

Alec watched the rise and fall of Magnus's chest as he breathed, his back muscles constricting and relaxing. His eyes took in the sharp angle of Magnus's shoulder blades, the gentle slope of his shoulder, his smooth, flawless skin. They traveled over the rises and indentions of his spine, the slight narrowing of his slender waist, the sharp tip of his hip bones peaking over the edge of the blanket. They had fallen asleep naked, in each other's arms, last night and he knew what he would find if he carefully peeled the covers back farther. His fingers itched to touch Magnus. They had been apart for so long, and, as spectacular as last night was, he wanted more. He would always want more of Magnus. He smiled a little at the thought.

He remembered their first kiss, how he had felt like his legs had turned to jelly. He remembered running through the rain with Magnus, finally taking shelter at the door to his apartment, and Magnus pushing him up against the wall and kissing him. He remembered the way his body always responded to Magnus's touch, arching toward him with a yearning so deep his whole body seemed to melt. He remembered the first time they made love, and every time since.

His fingers crept across the sheets toward Magnus. His self-control was faltering. If Magnus didn't wake soon, he was sure it would break.

"Why are you staring a hole through me, Alec?" Magnus muttered sleepily. He rolled onto his side, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Alec looked sheepish as he reached out to Magnus and ran his fingers up the warlock's arm. His nerve endings ignited and the gentle touch was suddenly not enough. He moved closer to Magnus so that their bodies were nearly touching.

"What were you thinking about?" Magnus asked, his body fully awake now from the nearness of Alec's.

"This," Alec said, and closed the space between them. He kissed Magnus deeply, leaving no doubt as to what he had in mind.

Magnus pulled back briefly and said, "For the record, if you are going to wake me up, this is my favorite way to do so." And he rolled on top of Alec, resuming the kiss.

* * *

Alec laid his head on Magnus's bare chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat slowing to normal. His body still trembled pleasantly. The ghosts of their mingled sighs, moans, and whispered names echoed through Alec's mind.

Alec sighed contently, and whispered, "Is this real?"

Magnus kissed the top of Alec's head and said, "If it's a dream, I don't want to wake up."

Alec smiled and draped his arm across Magnus's body, wanting to be as close to him as possible.

Magnus trailed his fingers down Alec's arm, lightly tracing the scars he encountered along the way. He knew every Mark, every scar on Alec's body, for he had memorized them long ago. Of course, there could be some new ones from their time apart. His finger traced over an _iratze_ that hadn't been there before, and down to Alec's wrist where he discovered two small, white scars he'd never seen before.

"Alec? What the -?" Magnus looked at him in alarm. "Did you get bitten by a vampire?"

He sat up straight, locking eyes with Alec. His first thought was of Camille and anger welled up in him. If Camille had bitten Alec…but of course, there was nothing he could do. Camille was already dead. The thought just pissed him off more.

Alec averted his eyes, which was answer enough for Magnus. "Who bit you?" he demanded.

Alec chewed on his lip, then, finally, said, "Simon."

"_Simon?_" Magnus said, incredulously. "Simon bit you?"

Alec nodded and launched into the story about the alternate Accords Hall in Edom, and Jace attempting to take the _skeptron_ from the statue of the alternate Jonathon Shadowhunter, and the demon attack that ensued. He told Magnus about Isabelle's injury and how he was sure for a few moments that she was going to die, and it had nearly broken him. Then he told him of Simon healing Izzy, draining his own body of blood for her, and his starvation.

"So, you _let_ Simon bite you?" Magnus said when Alec had finished his story and Alec nodded. "Was it…did you…like it?" he asked softly.

Alec looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "What? _NO_, I didn't like it!" he said incredulously.

Magnus's eyebrows raised until they were lost in his hairline. "Well, some people like it," he said, his voice trailing off at the end. Alec recognized that tone.

"Have _you_ been bitten by a vampire, Magnus?"

Magnus quirked a grin at him. "I have dated vampires, you know. They like to play their games," he added with a shrug.

Now they were both thinking about Camille, Magnus reminiscing, while Alec seethed. Catching the look on Alec's face, Magnus quickly said, "It was a long time ago. Besides, most vampires aren't overly fond of warlock blood. I suppose it's the demon parentage that taints it."

They lapsed into silence for several long minutes. Magnus resumed tracing the Marks on Alec's arm in an attempt to placate his Shadowhunter. Alec rested his head on Magnus's chest again, listening to the steady sound of his heart. However, Magnus's thoughts were still on Camille though.

Finally, he said, "Alec, can I ask you something?"

Alec's anger had long since dissipated, and he muttered, "Sure," into Magnus's chest.

Magnus was quiet as he tried to frame the question he wanted to ask without upsetting Alec. He was quiet too long. Alec sat up.

"What is it, Magnus?"

Magnus sighed and ran his finger along the straight edge of Alec's jaw. "I want you to know that I love you, and that nothing you say is going to change that. I know, now, what it's like to be without you and I'm not looking to do that again."

Alec felt a twinge of apprehension. "Just say it, Magnus."

"Why were you in that subway tunnel?" Magnus said, quietly. "I never gave you a chance to explain, and it's something that I wonder about. You said you'd already told Camille you weren't interested in what she was offering, which, incidentally, is _not_ what she told me."

"What did she tell you?" Alec asked, distracted.

"She said you had made a deal. You would kill Raphael and she would make me mortal. Not that I really believe she knew how to do that, but, there it is."

"That bitch," Alec said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Magnus chuckled. "She was that."

"Okay," Alec said, turning to face Magnus, "she offered to make me immortal, which I thought I wanted. You know, a chance to spend eternity with you. But I love being a Shadowhunter, I didn't want to be a vampire, and I didn't want to deal in Dark magic. So she offered to make you mortal, if I'd kill Raphael. I thought that, if I could get her to tell me how, I could tell you, and maybe you could do the spell, if you wanted to. But she never told me anything useful. She was really angry when I told her no."

Magnus laughed again. "I'll bet she was."

"I never really stood a chance against her, did I? She was always going to outsmart me."

"She was devious, and cruel, and dishonest. You are none of those things. Yes, she would have gotten the better of you, because that's what she was trying to do. That's one of the reasons I love you, and not her."

After several long moments of silence, Magnus said, "So, I understand why you originally went to see her, but why were you there the day I caught you? Why keep going back to her?"

Alec averted his eyes and said nothing. "If you don't want to tell me…" Magnus said.

Alec shook his head. "It's not that. It's just…you already know why."

"I do?"

"I wanted to know things about you."

"And you chose _Camille_ as your source of information about me?" Magnus said, astonished.

"Well, who else was I going to talk to? It's not like _you_ were answering my questions." Alec broke off at the look on Magnus's face. He started again, a little kinder. "She knew you. She knew what it was like to love you. Please don't take this wrong, but you're not exactly the easiest person to love sometimes."

"I have been told that I can be difficult," Magnus said, grinning sheepishly.

"Well, it's true," Alec said, flatly. "You're prone to mood swings. You can be temperamental, and very stubborn. And let's face it, I had no idea what the hell I was doing when we first started dating. Sometimes, I think I still don't know what I'm doing, to be honest," he added with a shrug.

"So what did Camille tell you about me?" Magnus said, taking Alec's hand and kissing the back of it.

"Nothing useful. And she made fun of me because I didn't know _anything _about you! It was very frustrating."

"You know things about me now," Magnus said, kissing Alec's wrist and along the tender spot of his forearm.

Alec smiled, and sunk back down next to Magnus. "I do." He drew Magnus into his arms, and kissed him. "I do," he repeated, before losing himself in the kiss.

Eventually, Magnus broke the kiss. He looked into Alec's eyes and said, "I have a proposal for you."

Alec's eyes widened. Magnus waved a hand dismissively. "Not _that_ kind of proposal! I propose that you make a deal with me instead of Camille."

Alec's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What kind of deal?"

Magnus placed both hands gently against Alec's cheeks, cupping his face. He pressed his forehead against Alec's and breathed in his scent, the scent of sandalwood, the light scent of Nephilim, and the distinct scent of recent sex. "No more secrets."

He felt Alec's smile against his palms. "No more secrets," Alec agreed, and their lips met again, as they sank back into the folds of the sheets on the bed.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Especially SeeliePrincess, who gave me the highest compliment a fanfiction writer can imagine! I have so many Malec stories floating around in my head and I'll publish them as quickly as I can write/edit them. I will gladly consider any requests and try to make them into a story if possible. **


	12. Chapter 12- Pandemonium

Alec banged on the bathroom door. "Are you ready yet?" he called, impatiently.

Magnus threw open the door, flashing Alec a brilliant smile. "Almost," he said with a wink. His long fingers, with their glittery opalescent nails, curled around the edge of the door.

Alec's eyes rakes over him. Magnus's hair was arranged in neat spikes, each one tipped in silver glitter. His slit-pupilled eyes were surrounded by pearly shading, and shined as they gazed at Alec. His lips were ruby-red and sparkling. Numerous diamond stud earrings twinkled on his ear lobes.

Traveling farther down his boyfriend, Alec took in the iridescent long-sleeved shirt that fit Magnus's frame perfectly. Alec knew this was one of Magnus's favorites for clubbing, as it refracted the multitude of lights in a club better than anything else he owned. And Magnus did like to make a show of himself. Alec glanced down and discovered Magnus wasn't wearing any pants. He blushed furiously at the sight.

"There is no need for modesty, Alexander. You have seen me naked," Magnus said seductively, and kissed Alec on the nose.

"Just hurry up, will you," Alec said as he shut the door between them. "And don't forget your pants!" he shouted through the door.

He heard Magnus laugh as he made his way into the living room and dropped onto the couch. He had gotten a call from the Institute that morning about a demon presence at the Pandemonium Club. Bat, the werewolf DJ for the club, had found traces of demon essence as he packed up his gear the previous night and had alerted the Conclave immediately. He had not seen anything out of the ordinary and didn't have the impression of a particularly powerful demon, but that was all the information he had.

Jace and Clary were excited about going to the club, especially for demon hunting. This had been a regular part of Alec's, Jace's and Isabelle's lives for many years, as demons, especially shape-shifting types, liked to use the club and it's intoxicating environment to lure mundanes into their traps. This would be a first for Clary, though.

A few months had passed since their defeat of Sebastian, and life had returned to normal, whatever that meant for Shadowhunters, for most of them. Jace and Clary were disgustingly happy, and rubbing it in everyone's face every chance they got. Alec and Magnus were a little more controlled in public, especially since Alec had made a big deal of straight people being unable to control themselves while they were in the cave in Edom. But Izzy was another story.

Izzy created an excellent façade of indifference. She was always put-together, controlled, unemotional around others, but Alec knew her, and so did Jace. They could tell she was hurting, badly. She missed Simon, though she refused to talk about it. She was more violent and angry during training and especially during demon hunts, as if she were taking out her hatred of Asmodeus, and what he had done to Simon, on every demon she encountered.

Izzy needed this night, and Alec was glad of the opportunity to provide it. This should be a routine expedition; find the demon, destroy the demon, then relax and have some fun. He just wished Magnus would hurry so they wouldn't be late.

At last, Magnus appeared. Alec was relieved to see had put on pants, skin-tight black pants at that. _By the Angel, he's gorgeous,_ Alec thought as he shrugged on his Shadowhunter gear, tightened his weapon's belt around his waist, and headed out the door.

"It's a pity you have to wear that," Magnus said, meditatively. "You would look so good in-"

"Just go!" Alec interrupted, shoving Magnus out the door.

They arrived at the club a short time later and Alec scanned the crowd for Jace, Clary and Izzy. He spotted them almost immediately. Saying a quick good-bye to Magnus, he crossed the room to join his party. Jace advised him of the plan. Izzy and Clary were going to set the trap, as most of the demons tended to prey on mundane girls. Alec gave a sideways glance toward Jace, a little surprised he wasn't objecting to Clary being used as bait. Jace caught his eye and shrugged, as if to say _What can I do?_

It was true. Since Clary had discovered the Shadow World, she had put herself in danger more times than Alec could count. Jace seemed content to let her make her own decisions, trusting her to take care of herself, even if he did insist on being there as back-up. Alec was impressed by their relationship, and how much they had grown into a team.

Clary and Izzy had both dressed in long, form-fitting dresses. Izzy's was white, her favorite for demon hunting, and Clary's was a deep green color that made her eyes stand out. The girls took to the dance floor in what appeared to be a wild, dancing frenzy, but Alec knew they were observing each patron, looking for signs of demon activity.

Alec and Jace seated themselves at a table in the shadows, waiting for the action to start. Alec glanced at Magnus, who occupied a table on a raised walkway, separated by horizontal metal bars to prevent injury to patrons as they became unstable from the consumption of alcoholic beverages. Alec watched his boyfriend for a few moments, watched as the flashing lights bounced off Magnus's shirt and the glitter in his hair and his gleaming earrings. Magnus caught his gaze and winked at him.

He snapped back to reality when Jace tugged on his sleeve. The girls had spotted someone suspicious lurking in the corner and motioned for Jace and Alec to check him out. They got to their feet, sliding through the crowd easily with their glamours, and stopped behind the potential demon.

There was nothing particularly special about the man. He was young, had wild, curly brown hair and several piercings. Alec supposed he was attractive, but was he noticeable enough to catch an unsuspecting mundane's attention? He wasn't sure. Of course, if the mundane was intoxicated, it may not matter what the demon looked like.

And then there was the smell. He didn't smell strongly of rotten garbage, like many demons did, but there was definitely an undercurrent. He had clearly gone to great lengths to disguise his true nature.

Jace reached out a hand and tapped the demon-man on the shoulder. The demon turned to face Jace and Jace flashed a brilliant, though slightly evil smile. "Come here often?" he asked, and all hell broke loose.

* * *

Magnus sat at a cold metal table watching Alec watch him. He winked at his boyfriend and, a moment later, Alec turned away.

"Magnus Bane?" said a silky female voice that he did not recognize.

"That's my name," he replied, still watching Alec. Alec and Jace had moved across the room and were now partly blocked from his view. Reluctantly, he wrenched his gaze away from his boyfriend toward his visitor. "Who's asking?"

The woman was stunning, and clearly a vampire. Her long, dark hair set in neat curls, the pale smoothness of her skin, and the way she held herself told him that much. She had a beautiful heart-shaped face, large dark eyes, and wore a rich, dark business suit.

Magnus was transported, more than a hundred years previously, to London, to parties and formal occasions with Camille, and the rest of the "old crowd." With a slight pang, he pulled himself back to the present.

The vampire lady gave a tinkling, musical laugh. "My name is Hillary Cavenaugh. I'm the new leader of the Brooklyn clan." She held out her hand and Magnus took it, drawing it to his mouth and lightly kissing the back. Her hand was smooth, and cold, and again he was reminded of Camille, though the two women looked nothing alike.

"Pleased to meet you," he said, cordially. He could be very charming when he wanted. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Hillary laughed again. "You were once very close to a previous leader of our clan. Raphael Santiago, I mean."

Magnus inclined his head to the vampire. "I'm not sure 'close' is the right word. We knew each other. And we were as friendly as one could expect a vampire and a warlock to be, I suppose."

Magnus's gaze drifted across the room to Alec and the others. The fight had erupted, and Magnus found it fascinating to watch the mundanes continue dancing, chatting, and drinking, with no idea what was going on around them.

Isabelle and Clary had left the dance floor and the demon-man was now surrounded by Shadowhunters. Izzy had her electrum whip in her hand, cracking it viciously in the direction of the demon, who jumped out of the way, the whip missing him by mere inches. Three seraph blades blazed to life, and the fear in the demon-man's eyes was evident, even from Magnus's vantage point.

"Ah, I had heard you were friendly with Shadowhunters," Hillary said in her silky voice.

"I cannot deny that," Magnus said, as Jace swiped his blade at the demon, who again dodged it. Unfortunately for him, he jumped straight into Clary, who was poised and ready for a killing blow.

Hillary placed her hand on Magnus's and said, "I had hoped we could be on friendly terms as well. I have no wish to be against the High Warlock of Brooklyn. An alliance could benefit us both."

Magnus glanced at her hand, and said, "As long as you stay on the correct side of the Clave, we shall have no problems," before turning his attention back to Alec.

He saw Clary administer the deadly blow with her seraph blade. She looked triumphant, beaming at Jace. Alec glanced in Magnus's direction and saw Hillary's hand on his. Momentarily distracted by jealousy and the other's victory shouts, Alec didn't notice the second demon-man until it was too late.

Magnus watched as Alec turned, startled, and received a massive blow to the head. He crumpled to the ground, and was still. Before anyone else had time to react, Jace ran his blade through the demon and it vanished.

Magnus forgot he was having a conversation with the head of the Brooklyn vampire clan, forgot he was in a club surrounded by strangers, forgot that he wasn't glamoured. He rose to his feet, shouted "_ALEC!_" in a terrible, panicked voice, and leapt over the metal railing in front of him. He hit the floor with a jolt and stumbled toward Alec.

Izzy knelt beside Alec, checking for a pulse.

_Oh God, please let him be okay, _Magnus thought, and repeated the thought over and over, until Izzy looked up at him and nodded, indicating Alec was still alive.

Magnus looked Alec over. There was a gaping wound to the side of his head, which was bleeding profusely. There was a burn mark and a gash on his arm and chest, wounds that Magnus had not witnessed happen. He looked up at Jace, who was near panic.

"I've got this. You make sure there aren't any more of them," Magnus said. Jace nodded and, taking Clary's hand, disappeared into the throng. Magnus scooped Alec's unconscious form off the floor and carried him to a secluded room in the back, followed closely by Isabelle.

"Isabelle, draw an _iratze_," Magnus demanded, his voice rougher than he intended.

Izzy's hands were shaking, and she fumbled the stele, but managed to draw the rune in the end. Magnus re-examined Alec after the _iratze_ had taken effect. The bleeding had slowed, but not completely stopped. The wounds on his arm and chest were healing. Steles and runes had little effect on demon poison burns, so that was something Magnus would have to contend with. The wound on Alec's head had black ichor imbedded in it and the edges were burning. The smell of singed flesh and hair was overpowering, adding to the sickened feeling that worry had already created in Magnus.

Magnus set to work. Blue flames blazed on his fingers as his hands hovered over Alec's wounds. Magnus muttered incomprehensibly, at least to anyone who wasn't a warlock. Several long, lingering moments passed before Magnus felt his magic taking effect on the wounds.

The door flew open and Jace and Clary spilled into the room. "There aren't any more demons," said Jace confidently. He crossed the room and knelt beside Alec. His eyes bored into Magnus, fear and concern piercing his gaze. "How is he?"

The blue flames from Magnus's hands cast an eerie glow on Magnus's face, striking his glittery hair and iridescent shirt and creating an odd, spooky quality about the warlock. He was concentrating hard on healing Alec, and ignored Jace's question. He didn't have an answer for him yet, anyway. It was clear that Alec's head wound was serious, and he simply didn't know how well he would recover. Magnus's magic was powerful, but the workings of the brain were still a mystery, even to a skilled warlock.

Eventually, Magnus realized there was nothing more that he could do. The blue flames flickered, then vanished. He stared at Alec, willing him to wake and be alright.

Alec's eyes fluttered a few times. The whole group lunged forward as his eyes opened and he looked at each of them, bewildered.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked anxiously. Alec didn't respond, but wriggled, struggling to sit up. Magnus wanted to tell him to lay still, but he knew Alec better than that. He helped him into a sitting position. Magnus cupped Alec's face with his long fingers, studying his blue eyes for signs that his magic hadn't worked properly. "Are you okay?" he repeated.

Alec's eyes were steady as he looked back at Magnus. "Who was that vampire girl you were talking to?"

Magnus let out a sharp sound, a mixture of a laugh and a snort of disbelief. "He's okay," he announced, smiling and shaking his head. Only Alec would say something like that upon recovering from a head injury.

The dissipation of tension, and the relief that followed, was palpable. Alec was still dazed, but Magnus had no doubt he would make a full recovery. He helped Alec to his feet, where he was a little unsteady, and let Alec lean on him as they left their refuge behind.

Magnus had a quick conversation with Jace and the girls, who decided, since Alec was alright, that they would stay at the club, maybe do some dancing and watch for any other demon activity. He then escorted Alec around the dance floor toward the door.

"Wait," Alec said, coming to a halt. "I thought we were going dancing after we killed the demons."

Magnus looked at him incredulously. "How hard did you hit your head? You are in no shape to be dancing right now."

Alec didn't argue further. He let Magnus lead him out of the club and pour him into a cab. Alec leaned against Magnus on the ride back to the apartment, closing his eyes and dozing intermittently. Magnus absently ran his fingers through Alec's dark hair.

The cabbie repeatedly looked in the rearview mirror at the couple. "Too much to drink?" he asked conversationally.

"Something like that," Magnus replied.


	13. Chapter 13- Decompressing

Alec couldn't sleep. It was the small hours of the morning, and his body was still high on the adrenaline rush that only comes from demon hunting and he knew it could be hours before sleep finally claimed him.

The multicolored curtain that hung loosely over the window was pulled back slightly, allowing a sliver of light into the bedroom he shared with Magnus. Alec laid on his back, staring at the ceiling, watching the light cast moving shadows across the ceiling tiles. He briefly wondered if Magnus had been watching for him out of the window before he went to bed.

The hunt had been exciting, but routine. Fortunately, there had only been minor injuries. After the hunt, Jace, Clary and Izzy had gone to Taki's to meet Simon and relax. Simon was not allowed to go Shadowhunting yet. He had only been in training for about six months or so, and most of his training had been academic thus far. He was doing well, learning runes, the history of Shadowhunters and the Shadow World, and the various weapons Shadowhunters used. But he was still a long way from Ascending, or receiving his first runes.

Simon and Clary had recently moved into the Institute, once they turned eighteen. Maryse had reservations about her children living under the same roof as their significant others, but there wasn't much she could do. They had all agreed to take on Simon and oversee his training, and they were responsible for him now. In fact, the foursome had been given a pardon, of sorts, from the Clave. They were all allowed to stay at the New York Institute, owing to the fact that Clary and Simon both still had significant training to do.

Jace had invited Alec to go to Taki's with them, of course. "Like old times," he'd said. And Alec had been tempted. Really tempted. But his heart wasn't in it. His heart was in Brooklyn.

Alec had hoped that he would get home before Magnus went to bed, but he was disappointed. Magnus was sleeping soundly when he arrived, laying on his side, one hand pillowing his head while the other stretched out toward Alec's side of the bed. His mouth was hanging open slightly and his eyes were moving behind his lids. He looked so peaceful that Alec hated to wake him. Alec kissed Magnus on the cheek, deciding that if he stirred, he would wake him, otherwise he would just let the warlock sleep. Magnus didn't move.

That's how Alec found himself in his current state. His veins were still humming with energy, his eyes wide awake, and his body wanting Magnus. He had discovered over the past year or so that his favorite release after demon hunting was sex with Magnus. It was perfect really. In his already wired state, his senses were sharper, he felt more alive, and his release was utterly amazing. He cast a forlorn glance at Magnus's sleeping form.

It was not meant to be tonight.

So he settled for his second favorite way to decompress, which was _not_ a close second, not at all. He unfocused his mind, letting images and memories flood him. At random, he chose a memory, and smiled.

He was in the Accords Hall with Izzy and Simon. They were discussing Jace's father, Stephen Herondale, not Valentine. He was only partially listening to their conversation as he was busy scanning the crowd for Magnus. He couldn't find the warlock anywhere.

Simon said he had seen Magnus by the dais at the front of the room with Clary only moments before, but he wasn't there now. He saw his parents, the Penhallows, the Consul and many other faces he recognized. It was strange to see the room so full of Downworlders, especially when they were huddled in groups with Shadowhunters, pairing off and applying Clary's Alliance rune. Downworlders receiving runes? He'd seen it all now, he thought.

Then, finally, when his anxiety was starting to reach its peak, his eyes lighted on Magnus. It was no wonder he'd had trouble finding him. Magnus's hair was pulled back from his face, not spiky as was the norm for him. His clothes were dark, with no hint of the vibrancies that usually adorned him. Alec felt a little sad to see Magnus like this, but wasn't sure if that was an appropriate response given the circumstances.

"There he is," he said automatically and, as if he'd forgotten he was with his sister and Simon, he left without another word. He crossed the room to Magnus in no time, stopping in front of him and staring, silently, at the floor.

He was suddenly overcome by a feeling of awkwardness. They hadn't really seen each other, or been able to speak much in the last few days. The last real conversation they had was when they were fighting the Iblis demons, and Magnus had declared his love for Alec. Alec knew that he, too, was in love with Magnus, but had not yet told him. He was uncomfortable, and fidgeting, and had no idea how to handle this situation.

He could feel his palms sweating, his heart racing. What was he supposed to say to Magnus? Now hardly seemed the time for a declaration of love, and he doubted Magnus would believe it was real and not just a side effect of the imminent war.

He looked up at Magnus, whose face was a mixture of surprise, worry, and amusement. Alec thought Magnus likely had not expected to encounter him like this, in front of so many people. Not when Alec had been so careful at hiding their relationship.

But things had changed. They were about to go to war, and Alec didn't have time to worry about what other people thought of him and Magnus.

He smiled crookedly at Magnus. "Hi."

Magnus smiled back, a soft, encouraging expression on his face. "Hi," he countered.

Alec grabbed Magnus's arm. "Follow me," he said, and pulled Magnus to a slightly less crowded area. No one seemed to be paying attention to them. "Will you be my partner?" he stated boldly.

Magnus's expression changed to surprise, and then softened to a smile, in a flash. "I thought you'd never ask."

Magnus pulled up his sleeve and held out his hand to Alec. He had a piece of paper in his other hand, indicating the rune Alec was to draw. Still with a sense of how bizarre the whole situation was, Alec took Magnus's hand and laid his stele against it. Magnus showed no reaction to the Mark being placed on him; if it was painful, Alec couldn't tell. Alec concentrated, hard, on the simple yet intricate details of the rune as he drew. Somewhere in his mind, he was conscious of the fact that he was standing so close to Magnus, and touching him, in a very public place.

Magnus then held Alec's hand steady as he drew the rune on himself. When he was finished, Alec turned his hand slightly and the edges of the two runes lined up perfectly. He looked up at Magnus and grinned. The symbolism was not lost on either of them. They were connected, and they belonged together.

Magnus smiled mischievously and said, "You've Marked me as your own."

Alec flushed, of course. He was just learning to read Magnus's expressions, as their relationship was still so new, but he was fairly sure he knew what he saw. Magnus was worried about the battle and whether they would survive it. He was glad Alec had approached him about being partners. But mostly, Alec saw love. Magnus loved him, and it was written all over his face. And he loved Magnus, there was no question about that for Alec, not anymore.

And suddenly, his arms, seemingly of their own volition, were wrapping around Magnus, and pulling him close, and he was kissing him. The world seemed to melt away. They were no longer standing in the Accords Hall, surrounded by Nephilim and Downworlders. There was no impending war with Valentine. His parents weren't standing across the Hall, staring at him. There was only Magnus and him, and their love.

He felt Magnus's posture stiffen at first, like he was shocked by Alec's display, but then he responded to Alec, his lips moving against Alec's own. Alec tasted Magnus, and breathed in his scent, the smell of sandalwood, and the burnt-sugar smell of magic.

Way too soon, the kiss was over. Magnus backed away, only slightly. He looked at Alec with a mixture of amusement and respect, and love. Always love.

"I have to go make the Portal now," he said regretfully. "I'll see you soon."

He turned to go, but stopped and spun on his heel back to Alec. He quickly kissed Alec's cheek, whispered, "I love you," and then he was gone.

Alec stared after him for a few moments, then, realizing he had no need to stay in the Accords Hall, not when he had already been Marked and others were filing out onto the lawn, he followed Magnus. He arrived in time to see the blue-flamed Portal appear and the first of the Nephilim-Downworlder pairings disappear through it. He stood next to Magnus, and for the first time, felt like he really belonged.

Magnus took his hand, a grim smile on his face, and they stepped through the Portal. Alec didn't really know what to expect from the Alliance rune, and he mulled over the possibilities as he waited for the battle to begin. He didn't have to wait long.

The sky erupted with screeches, as dark, wispy shapes pummeled the figures on Brocelind Plains. Alec and Magnus shared a look before pushing headlong into the melee. Alec had his bow at the ready, but quickly discarded that idea as they were surrounded by demons. There was too much risk of hitting someone on his side with an errant arrow, not that he every really missed his mark. He saw blue flames ignite on Magnus's fingertips as he pulled a seraph blade and a throwing dagger from his weapon's belt.

There were so many demons in the field, Alec had no time or inclination to name them. He ran his blade through the first demon he saw and was taken aback by the result. The stab was not clean, so the demon should not have died. But it did. It was engulfed in the blue flames of Magnus's magic and vanished immediately. Alec stared in disbelief at the blank space left by the demon, but only for a moment, as another demon quickly filled its place.

The new demon was monstrous, nearly double the size of Alec. As it towered over him, he could see the only weak spot, the only chink in the armor covering the creature, was under its chin. He had never had Jace's skill with throwing knives, but he knew that was his only chance. He drew back and launched the knife at the demon.

As soon as the dagger left his hand, he could see that it would miss its mark. Suddenly, the dagger, glowing blue, flew straight and true into the demon's weakest point, killing it instantly.

Alec looked at Magnus, convinced now that Magnus was doing something to assist him. But Magnus's back was turned. He was fighting several demons at once, blue flames shooting from his fingers and knocking down demons left and right. As Alec watched, he saw a demon lash out at Magnus, and Magnus leap deftly out of its path. He had never seen Magnus move like that before. The movement reminded him of Jace, of the finesse and grace with which Jace always moved.

Then reality struck him. It wasn't Jace that Magnus was moving like, it was him, it was Alec. He'd never thought of himself as being as graceful as Jace, but he was a Shadowhunter, too, and a fairly skilled one at that. And he now shared those skills with Magnus, and Magnus shared his magic with him. They were a team. They were partners.

Alec caught movement from the corner of his eye, whirled around and slices the head off a demon, his seraph blade glowing with a faint blue tint. He turned, ready for the next attack, but it never came. Just like that the fight was over. Just as he had started to enjoy himself and his borrowed powers.

Everyone glanced around in disbelief, wondering why the demons had disappeared so quickly. A moment later, Magnus had his hands on Alec, searching for injuries that weren't there. Satisfied that Alec was alright, he took Alec's hand in his and they started the journey back to Alicante.

The memory had done the trick. Alec's eyes were heavy, his heart rate had settled, his veins no longer humming. Alec glanced over at Magnus, still sleeping soundly on their bed. He laced his fingers in Magnus's, just wanting to feel his touch, curled up next to Magnus and drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14- The Magnificent Magnus Bane

"I've been thinking, Magnus," Alec began, looking across the couch at his boyfriend, who had his nose buried in a book. Alec was perusing Magnus's comic books, not really paying attention to them, when an idea struck him.

"Oh?" was Magnus's reply.

"Yeah. It's been a long time since the Magnificent Magnus Bane had a party in the loft," Alec said, turning to face Magnus full on.

Magnus lowered his book, studying Alec thoughtfully. "And why do you think that is?"

Alec shrugged. "Well, we were busy with Valentine and Sebastian at first. But everything has been relatively quiet for awhile. I'm surprised you haven't already thrown one, actually."

Magnus shook his head, a response Alec was familiar with, one that usually indicated Alec had said or done something stupid. Alec didn't know what it could be though. Magnus's parties were famous, he'd heard about them even before he'd actually met Magnus.

"Why do you think I had those parties, Alec?" Magnus said, still studying Alec, making him feel as if he were in school and his final grade depended on this answer.

"I don't know," Alec said hesitantly, "because you like to dress up and have fun?"

Magnus shook his head again. "No. I threw parties because I was bored…and lonely. Most of the time, it was an excuse to…well, you know…hook up with someone. I was looking for company, even if it wasn't real." He looked away, briefly, then smiled at Alec. "I'm not looking anymore."

"Oh," Alec said, suddenly feeling very warm. "I guess not."

Magnus's head tilted slightly as he gazed, contemplatively, at Alec. "Do _you_ want to have a party?"

"Well, I thought, maybe…I mean, maybe it would help Simon with his training if he were introduced to some Downworlders."

Magnus snorted. "Simon didn't have much fun at the last party of mine. I distinctly remember him turning into a rat."

Alec chuckled. "Well, yes, but he needs to be exposed to other aspects of the Shadow World, don't you think? He can't go around thinking that all warlocks are like you and all werewolves are like Luke and Maia. He needs to be able to recognize others, and not just from a book. He needs to understand that, as a Shadowhunter, you can't always trust people."

Magnus's eyes narrowed. "You can't always trust Downworlders, you mean?" There was an edge to his voice that took Alec by surprise. He certainly hadn't meant to offend Magnus.

"No, well, yes, but-" Alec spluttered.

"Which is it? No or yes, Alexander," Magnus said coldly.

Alec was shaking his head. "You don't understand what I mean. I'm just saying that if the only Downworlders Simon has experience with are you and Luke, he's going to think they can all be trusted, and someone _will_ take advantage of him."

Magnus still looked angry. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, mutinously. Alec slide across the couch and laid his hand on Magnus's arm. Magnus didn't move away, he never moved away from Alec, no matter how mad Alec made him.

"I was thinking about Camille, and how she treated me. And of how Raphael wanted to kill Simon when he was a vampire. Downworlders don't like us Nephilim, we both know that. I wasn't trying to offend you, Magnus. I'm sorry if I did."

Magnus's anger ebbed, and a sheepish look overtook his face. "Oh," he said. "Well, if you want to have a party, for Simon, I guess we can."

A small grin played at Alec's lips. "As part of his training."

Unable to help himself, a grin spread across Magnus's face, too. He could never stay mad at Alec for long. "As part of his training," he agreed.

* * *

Magnus had been adamant about selecting Alec's clothing for the party. As a result, Alec was dressed in tight, and uncomfortable, dark jeans, and a brilliant blue fitted shirt that Magnus had exclaimed, "Matches your eyes perfectly, Alec!" Alec had flat refused to let Magnus apply glitter to his hair and was defiantly wearing his favorite boots. He also had a small dagger tucked into a hidden pouch on his waistband. No matter how he had tried to placate Magnus, Alec didn't trust Downworlders outside of Magnus, and most of Luke's pack. He certainly didn't trust Faeries or vampires and was not about to have them in his home without being armed.

Magnus, disheartened by Alec's refusal of glitter, had used liberal amounts of the stuff on himself. It seemed to cover every inch of the warlock, his spiked hair, his stylishly tattered shirt, and left a trail of sparkling dust in his wake as he crossed the room to let in their first guests.

Magnus threw on an award-winning smile and opened the door wide. "Oh, it's just you," he said morosely at the sight of Jace, Clary, Simon and Isabelle.

"Now, Magnus, you know it's not a party until I get here," said Jace cheerfully.

There was a loud, thumping bass beat in the background as the group made their way into the apartment. The apartment, itself, was dressed like an 1970's disco club, complete with shag carpet, a disco ball and strobe light that made everyone's movements look jerky. The brightly colored, fuzzy furniture added to the effect.

Magnus didn't even have time to shut the door before a large group of people pushed their way into the apartment. The group was a mixture of Fair Folk, faeries, pixies and the like, and was closely followed by numerous vampires. Several werewolves entered next, and Alec recognized Maia and her boyfriend, Bat, among the group.

Maia and Bat fought their way through the ever-increasing crowd to the table where Alec was standing with the others. Isabelle was advising Simon about the drink choices, reminding him that many of the drinks were spiked with something. Alec suppressed a laugh as he thought about Simon turning into a rat.

Magnus had been able to restore many of Simon's memories, but not all, as he was afraid Asmodeus would notice large chunks of Simon's memories missing. He had given Simon enough to remember who each of his friends were and some details about their adventures, but the group, itself, had been given the task of filling in the missing pieces.

"See this blue one, Simon," Isabelle was saying, holding up a glass of blue liquid. "Don't drink this. It turned you into a rat last time."

Simon looked ghastly. He absently touched his face and chest, as if making sure he wasn't currently a rat. Alec shook his head and looked away, grinning.

Jace sauntered up to them, holding what looked like a piece of a sickly green cookie and taking a generous bite of it. "This, is faerie food. I wouldn't recommend eating it, you may not be able to handle the results," he said with a grin.

Alec hid a laugh. He knew whatever Jace was eating wasn't faerie food. Jace was having a laugh. Clary didn't seem to think it was funny though.

"Jace, we're _supposed _to be helping Simon learn, not teasing him!"

"I was helping Simon learn!" Jace said with mock indignation. "He needs to learn that faerie food can be dangerous!"

"But that's not faerie food," Clary scoffed. "It's a piece of an avocado!"

Everyone laughed at that. Jace shrugged, unabashed.

Isabelle was now pointing out various creatures to Simon in hushed tones. At least, that's what Alec thought she was doing. He moved closer to Jace and said, "Avocado? Really?"

"You said you wanted him to know he couldn't trust anyone," Jace said with a grin.

"I think he's already learned not to trust you," said Alec.

Izzy let out a high-pitched squeal. "I love this song!" she shouted as she grabbed Simon's arm and dragged him onto the makeshift dance floor. A melee of bodies was writhing and thrashing about under the disco lights. The strobe light gave their movements an almost robotic look.

"Isn't this the point where Izzy let Simon get turned into a rat last time?" said Alec.

"I believe it is," said Magnus. He had snuck up behind them without either of them realizing it, which was quite a feat with Shadowhunters, and was now wrapping his arms around Alec's waist. "Perhaps we should pay closer attention to him this time." Magnus inclined his head toward the dance floor.

Alec sighed and let Magnus lead him into the crowd of bodies. Alec and Magnus danced to a snappy disco beat, Alec throwing his head back and laughing, enjoying himself and the contact his body kept making with Magnus. He suddenly felt an odd sensation, his body freezing as his eyes narrowed toward the refreshment table.

"Spidey-senses tingling?" Magnus asked with a grin.

"Look," he replied, jerking his head toward the table.

Simon and Isabelle had returned to the refreshment table, and had drinks in their hands. A group of four or five vampires had suddenly surrounded them. Izzy looked angry, but Simon's expression was fear.

"I think we better check this out," said Magnus, leading Alec away from the dancing.

As they approached the table, they overheard one of the vampires saying, "You sure are pretty, aren't you?"

"That's my sister you're talking to, _vampire_!" Alec growled, anger flaring up in him.

The vampire spun on his heel and faced Alec. He narrowed his eyes, sizing Alec up, taking in the runes visible on his arms and neck.

"Sister? Sorry, little Nephilim, I was talking to the boy," the vampire said lazily, as if he weren't at all distressed about angering a Shadowhunter.

"The boy? Simon? You were talking to Simon?" Alec said.

The vampires eyes drifted to Magnus, who was standing slightly behind Alec with his hand on Alec's back. "How thoughtful of you to bring us a mundane, Magnus. You know how we vampires love them."

Magnus's eyes darkened, and he suddenly looked very menacing. "That mundane is going to be a Shadowhunter. Touch a hair on his head and you'll answer to me," he said in a low, deadly voice.

"And me," said Jace, who had just joined the group, his posture stiff and his hands balled into fists by his sides.

In fact, all the Shadowhunters now had the same looks on their faces, their bodies radiating the same anger. Alec and Jace had a hand resting on their weapons belts. Izzy's hand slid to the electrum whip encircling her wrist. The vampire turned in a slow circle, taking in the site of the Shadowhunters' and Magnus's anger, realizing he was surrounded and outnumbered. His vampire friends had backed away when Magnus had threatened the vampire, and he seemed to realize he had no chance against this formidable group.

"My apologies," the vampire said. "I didn't realize this one was a pet."

"I think it's time for you to leave," said Magnus coldly. He raised his hands, fingers spread wide, and pushed them forward ever so slightly. The vampire looked as if a giant, invisible hand was roughly carrying him toward the door, his feet dangling and running in place, trying for traction that was not there. His friends followed closely behind him and, as they exited, the door slammed shut behind them, seemingly of its own accord.

Simon, let out a sharp breath of relief. "Was that vampire really going to _eat me_?"

"No. You've been a vampire once, and you were really annoying with all your 'I'm going to live forever' talk. That is _not_ going to happen again," said Jace, a wry grin on his face.

Alec laughed and picked up a glass of white wine. He knew to avoid the red wine; in the presence of vampires, one could never tell if it was wine or blood in the glass. He took a long draft of the wine, and threw his head back, swallowing. He was hot from the dancing and his mouth was dry. He finished the glass with another deep swig.

His eyes met Magnus's across the table. Something on his face must have surprised Magnus, for Magnus returned the gaze with a musing expression. Before Alec knew what he was doing, he had crossed the room, taken Magnus in his arms, and kissed him.

Magnus, not being one to worry much about social conventions, responded to Alec's kiss. He wrapped his arms around Alec, pulling him close and kissing him breathless. Their hands tangled in each other's hair, and gripping each other almost desperately. Alec disentangled his hands, and reached for the buttons on Magnus's shirt.

Behind them, Jace cleared his throat. "I beg you not to do that here," he said, amusement touching his voice.

Alec and Magnus broke apart, their faces flushed. Magnus could taste the wine on Alec's lips, and something else as well. "What did you drink?" he whispered to Alec.

"Just the wine," Alec said, turning toward the Shadowhunters, who were all staring at them with similar expressions of surprise, amusement, and exasperation.

"The white wine?" Magnus said. "Oh Alec, it's laced with a warlock aphrodisiac!"

Jace laughed. Clary covered her smile with her hand.

Izzy, her hand on her hip, said to Alec, "What was it you said to Simon and me in the cave in Edom?"

"Straight people, why can't they control themselves," said Simon automatically. His hand shot up to his mouth, shocked by the words that had just tumbled from him.

Everyone turned to Simon, five mouths opened in perfect "O's," even Alec, who was still pawing at Magnus, an effect of the drug he had inadvertently taken.

"Did you just remember that, Simon?" Izzy said, in awe. Simon nodded, just as surprised as everyone else. Izzy looked thrilled, a broad grin spreading across her face.

"In this case, however, I think we should amend the sexual orientation of the group cited in that statement," Jace said with a smirk.

Alec blushed, though he still clung to Magnus, still trying to unfasten Magnus's shirt buttons.

Magnus threw up his hands in exasperation. "That's it! No more parties in my loft! Now everyone out before you witness something you may not want to see!" he said, ushering his guests out the door, as Alec finally succeeded in unbuttoning his shirt, and started to work on his pants.


	15. Chapter 15- Training

Alec picked up his bow and quiver of arrows from the corner of his bedroom. He paused. Something was wrong. A careful inspection showed him that the feathers were missing from the end of one of the arrows. Perplexed, he scanned the bedroom, looking for evidence.

It didn't take long to find the source of the misdeed. Chairman Meow was half hidden under the bed, thumping his tail wildly and tossing pieces of Shadowhunter black feathers into the air, then pouncing on them like a cat possessed.

Alec narrowed his eyes at the little cat and stalked across the room. With one hand on his hip, he snatched the feather pieces out of the cat's mouth.

"Those are _not_ yours," he scolded.

The cat looked up at him lazily, completely indifferent to Alec's reproach. Alec, shaking his head, scooped up his bow, and felt several small indentations in the wood frame under his fingers. The indentations were very clearly teeth marks, punctures that could only have been made by the little feline.

"_Magnus!_" Alec shouted angrily.

Magnus skidded into the room, shirtless but wearing pajama pants and socks, looking alarmed. Alec rounded on him, shoving the feathers under his nose and shaking the bow in his direction.

"Your damn cat is destroying my weapons!"

Magnus's lips twitched. He tried to school his expression into one of humility, but Alec's look of anger and betrayal, directed at the cat, was just too much. A broad grin spread across his face.

"It's not funny!" Alec exclaimed as Magnus scooped up the cat, chuckling. "It's not!" he repeated, but his tone was less convincing. Alec could never stay mad at Chairman Meow. The two had a special bond; the Chairman clearly preferred Alec to most humans. Alec scratched the little cat behind his ears and said, "Leave my weapons and gear alone, will you?"

The situation diffused, Magnus dropped the cat onto the bed, and reclaimed his place on the couch. Alec followed him into the living room, dropped his bow and quiver beside the couch and stood in front of Magnus. He placed his hands on the back of the couch on either side of Magnus, and leaned over to give his boyfriend a quick kiss.

Magnus pouted. "I wish you didn't have to go training," he whined.

"Well, I do," Alec said, matter-of-factly.

"Can't Jace and Clary and Izzy train Simon without you?" he tried.

"As a matter of fact, they can't. We are training Simon on the bow today, and I'm the best we have."

Magnus could not disagree with that. He remembered the battle on the Burren, and Sebastian's Endarkened Shadowhunters dropping like flies under Alec's rain of arrows. He recalled Luke's sister, Amatis, stabbing him, drawing back for the killing blow, and the loud 'thump' of Alec's arrow embedding in her shoulder. Alec was skilled at the bow, and it would be very selfish of Magnus to complain about him leaving to train Simon. Unfortunately, he felt like being selfish right now.

Magnus stuck out his bottom lip in a mock pout. Alec leaned in, took his bottom lip in his own mouth and kissed him. Magnus's arms snaked around Alec's waist and pulled him close. Caught off guard, Alec overbalanced and toppled onto Magnus's lap, straddling him. Magnus's arms immediately tightened around his Shadowhunter, pinning Alec against him.

"That's not fair," Alec protested, but only half-heartedly.

"Oh, come on. If you stayed here, we would have _so_ much more fun than they can offer you in training." Magnus's voice was seductive, and, given Alec's vantage point on top of Magnus's lap, he had no trouble determining, _feeling_, what Magnus had in mind.

"You could always come with me, you know."

"What, and watch you draped all over Simon showing him how to hold a bow? No thanks. I would rather you were draped all over me."

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck and kissed him. It was a long, languorous kiss. It was comfortable and familiar and sweet, but it still caused Alec to stir. Magnus aided this as his long, slender hands roamed up and down Alec's spine, running over his shoulders and pulling Alec firmly onto his lap.

Alec eventually forced himself to break free of Magnus's grip, kissed the warlock on his forehead and said, "I'll see you in two hours. We can pick up here then." He scooped up his gear and left the apartment, feeling like he deserved some sort of medal for having the self-discipline to walk away from _that._

He was meeting the others in Central Park, in the area designated for members of the Shadow World and glamoured from mundanes. He'd given Jace specific instructions for setting up an obstacle course of sorts for Simon. Simon had been training for over a year now, and though much of his training was still academic and strength training, he had progressed to learning to handle weapons. Since Simon had shown an affinity to the bow when Alec had first met him, and saved them all from the Greater Demon Abbadon in the process, they had agreed to further his training in that regard.

When Alec arrived at the park, he was pleased to see Jace had followed his instructions to the letter. There were a dozen targets set up at varying distances, ranging from 20 meters to 100 meters. Attackers that got closer than that were usually best fought with seraph blades, swords, or daggers. For targets farther away, there were too many variables to make the shot accurate, at least for a beginner like Simon.

"This looks great," Alec said, by way of greeting, to Jace.

Jace flashed a smile and said, "Of course it does." Alec rolled his eyes.

Alec turned as Simon and Isabelle strolled up the slope and joined their group. He greeted them and immediately launched into an explanation of the day's goals. Kissing Magnus was still tickling the edges of his mind, and he wasn't wasting any time getting back to him.

He demonstrated the proper way to hold a bow, arm extended and steady, arrow aligned with his eyesight. Simon's bow had less pull weight than Alec's, being a beginners bow, but that wasn't important. Proper technique could be transferred to any bow once the user knew how to adjust for pull weight, target distance and wind speed.

Alec drew back the bow string and let the arrow fly into the first target. The arrow landed with a resounding thud, right in the heart of the target. Simon nodded his comprehension, and copied Alec using his own bow. His shot was decent, hitting the target solidly in the shoulder area. Alec had Simon empty his quiver on the first target before moving on to the next, which was set a little farther away.

The farther the distance, the less accurate Simon's shots became, which was to be expected. Alec demonstrated how to adjust his aim to more accurately hit the targets at greater distances, and how to account for wind speed and direction. He even adjusted the way Simon pulled a new arrow from his quiver and loaded the bow, which would help him shave precious seconds between firing, precious seconds that could be the difference between life and death in a battle. These were all things that would take a lot of practice if he were to become proficient.

However, Simon seemed frustrated at the decline in his accuracy, and Alec wasn't sure how to combat that. Alec glanced behind him at Jace and Clary, who had their heads together, whispering and giggling. Jace was playing with Clary's fingers. They would obviously be of no use to him.

Isabelle, not having any real knowledge of archery, simply shrugged and gave Simon an encouraging smile. Simon's face darkened a little as he blushed. This was also not going to be helpful. There was nothing for it but to continue practicing and encouraging Simon as much as he could.

When they finally reached the 100 meter target, Simon's aim was terrible. It took a lot of upper body strength to repeatedly fire a bow, and even with Simon's lightweight bow, his strength was weakening. Alec slid his arm around Simon's back, helping him adjust to the right height for firing an arrow at this distance.

Something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye, just as he released, and the arrow flew in a wildly errant course. Jace snorted loudly. Of course Jace paid attention to _that_, Alec thought. Alec glared at Jace momentarily before turning to see what had sidetracked him.

Magnus was walking up the slope, a lopsided grin on his face. He paused and clapped his hands in appreciation of the terrible shot Alec, assisting Simon, had just taken.

"I see you're teaching him well," Magnus teased.

"Keep practicing," Alec said over his shoulder to Simon as he strode toward Magnus.

"Nice shot," Magnus said, as Alec drew near.

"You distracted me," Alec said, indignantly.

Magnus shrugged. "I guess we can't go to battle together anymore. I'd hate to distract you and get hit by the resulting shot." A smile was playing at the corners of Magnus's mouth, threatening to break through.

"Shut up," Alec said, rolling his eyes. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Came to see you. You did invite me," Magnus said.

Alec glanced back at the others. Simon was still trying to shoot the hundred meter target, but was clearly exhausted and missing badly. He turned back to Magnus. "Wait here. I'll be right back."

Alec jogged up the slope and called a halt to the training. He instructed Simon to practice for at least an hour every day and they would reconvene next week to assess his progress. Then he said a quick good-bye and returned to Magnus. He heard Jace say something about breaking off the training session for a 'booty-call,' but Alec ignored this.

Magnus, he noticed, was dressed casually in dark jeans, a white t-shirt and a vest made of a shiny metallic material. His hair was spiked but he hadn't done anything fancy to it. He clearly did not plan to go out tonight.

"Why are you here?" Alec asked again. "I thought we were going to pick up where we left off when I got home."

"Plans change," said Magnus evasively. He caught Alec's hand and led him to a copse of trees surrounding a small clearing. The trees and undergrowth were so thick it was impossible to see anything past the clearing. This gave the illusion, at least, of privacy.

Magnus stood at the opening of the clearing, his hands outstretched, muttering something Alec couldn't hear.

"What are you doing?" Alec inquired.

Magnus called over his shoulder, "Sealing the clearing."

A moment later, he turned and strode to where Alec stood. "Have a seat," he said, gesturing toward the ground.

Alec looked down and saw a multicolored checkered blanket, fanned out on the ground, and a picnic basket that he knew had not been there when they had entered the clearing. His lip quirked up in the corners. He wondered if Magnus would ever stop surprising him with his magic. He sincerely hoped not.

Alec dropped onto the blanket, and started sorting through the basket, Magnus stretched out lazily beside him. Inside the basket sat two generic containers of take-out food, a large piece of chocolate cake, and a bottle of wine. Alec rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Very creative, Magnus," he said with a laugh.

"I always heard it was the thought that counts," Magnus replied.

"Was your thought to get me drunk and take advantage of me?"

Magnus sat up abruptly, looking intently at Alec, and said, "Actually, yes, it was."

Alec's mouth dropped open. He gestured around the clearing. "Here? We're in the middle of a public park!"

Magnus leaned back on his elbows, examining his flaking fingernail polish. "That's why I sealed the clearing," he said, matter-of-factly, as if that made it perfectly alright to get drunk and have sex in a city park.

"Magnus," Alec said sternly.

"What? Where's your sense of adventure?"

Alec narrowed his eyes. "I'm a Shadowhunter. My sense of adventure is met on the battlefield and in slaying demons. Are you telling me this is a battlefield?"

Magnus smiled wickedly. "It can be."

Alec threw his head back and laughed. A second later, Magnus sprang. He was on top of Alec in an instant, pinning him down. Alec's look of astonishment quickly faded as he felt Magnus's body press against his. Alec's nerves were tingling and his veins were alive with adrenaline. His heart raced as his body responded to Magnus, arching until it curved against Magnus's and they fit together perfectly.

"Hmmm, we may not even need the wine," Magnus said with a smirk. And Alec kissed him.

Gone was the languorous kiss from earlier, replaced by a more frenzied, heated kiss. Alec's lips parted to allow Magnus access. The brush of Magnus's tongue on his sent a thrill through his body. Alec suddenly realized Magnus had released his hold on him and his arms wound around Magnus's waist, his hands sliding up his spine. One of Magnus's hands was on Alec's hip, his long, slender fingers dipping below the waistband of his jeans.

Alec's hands slid Magnus's vest off his shoulders as his lips trailed kisses along the warlock's neck.

"Magnus?" Alec barely managed a breathless whisper. "Are we really going to do this here?"

Magnus's lips found Alec's mouth again, and smiled against it as he breathed, "Yes."

Alec's heart leapt with excitement. He'd never done anything like this before. Even when he and Magnus had been sneaking around, hiding their relationship from his friends and family, they had always been in private, _indoors. _

"I-I think I'm going to need that wine." Alec reached for the bottle and Magnus snapped his fingers, popping the cork. Alec took a deep swig of the red liquid, and then another. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"I can't believe you're making such a fuss," Magnus said, relieving Alec of his t-shirt and kissing his neck, shoulder, collarbone. "We're in Make-out Point. The place _expects_ sex. You wouldn't want to disappoint it would you?" he added, with a smile, as his lips reclaimed Alec's.

"Make-out Point?" Alec said between kisses, and slipping Magnus's shirt over his head.

"Mmm-hmm." Magnus was kissing him so thoroughly, Alec felt dizzy, barely able to breathe, barely able to think.

"So, you've done this before?" Alec said, not entirely knowing why he said it, or even being fully aware that he _had_ said it.

Magnus's hands stilled and he pulled away, just enough to look at Alec. He searched Alec's face, for what Alec wasn't sure. Then he tentatively said, "Maybe."

Alec looked at him curiously. "Who've you been here with, Magnus? Camille?"

Magnus snorted. "What about Camille makes you think she was the outdoorsy type?"

The flush on Alec's cheeks was more than just the kissing and the wine. Magnus's long slender fingers stroked Alec's cheek. "God you're adorable when you blush," he said, kissing Alec gently. "And to answer your question, yes I've been here before. But no, it wasn't with anyone who mattered. And no, I've never actually done what I'm hoping we are about to do here."

Alec grinned, took another swig of wine, and ran his fingers along Magnus's ribs, over his shoulders, tangling in his hair as he kissing him deeply.

* * *

Their clothes were piled haphazardly on the ground next to them. Magnus produced another checkered blanket and wrapped their warm bodies in it, protecting them against the cool breeze infiltrating the clearing. The bottle wine lay empty, discarded, next to the picnic basket. Magnus magically produced another one. Alec searched the basket, rejecting the take-out containers and selecting the chocolate cake instead.

He pinched off a piece of cake and popped it into his mouth. It was delicious, adding just the right about of sweetness to offset the sweet-sour flavor of the wine. The second bite he fed to Magnus, his fingers hovering over Magnus's lips, gently brushing crumbs from the corners of his mouth.

He loved touching Magnus, the feel of the warlock's soft skin grazing his, the resulting thrill that always seized him. He loved the way his heart fluttered when he heard Magnus's voice, felt his breath stir his hair, or felt the brush of his lips. He loved the way his body responded to Magnus, even when already spent. He kissed Magnus again, wrapping his body around the warlock's and holding him tightly.

* * *

**A/N: An admin of the Facebook page called 'You have to stop playing hard to get, Alexander' linked my story to their page, with a really cute pic of Malec and Chairman Meow. There are no words to describe how that made me feel! Thanks so much to you and to all that fav/follow my story!**


	16. Chapter 16- The Ferris Wheel

Alec closed the door to the apartment softly, cautiously. He dropped his weapons belt, bow and quiver in the corner of the living room, and kicked off his muddy boots. He tentatively glanced at Magnus, who was sitting on the couch, viciously flipping the pages of a magazine.

The butterflies in his stomach stirred when he took in Magnus's appearance. The warlock's hair was spiked, with a rainbow of glittery tips. He wore a bright multi-colored t-shirt, his favorite tight black jeans with a glittering belt around his waist, and his favorite black boots. Multiple colored loops adorned his ears, his eyes outlined in black and his lips a dark red. His nails had been freshly painted, but his fingers were surprisingly absent of rings with only his two most precious ones adorning his fingers.

"You're late," Magnus said irritably without looking up from his magazine.

"It was Jace's fault," Alec said, crossing the room and dropping to his knees in front of Magnus.

"It usually is," Magnus muttered, flipping a page with such force he created a rent half the length of the page. He waved his hand absentmindedly over the page and it sealed, good as new.

"I'm sorry, Magnus," Alec said, adding a slight plea to his voice in hopes of placating his boyfriend.

"And, you stink" was Magnus's reply.

Alec laughed. "Again, that would be Jace's fault."

"Hmpf," said Magnus.

"Jace decided Simon needed to practice flips outdoors, in a more realistic situation. So I shot pad-tipped arrows at him. Apparently we were too close to the lake at the park and Simon ended up doing a somersault into the lake. Jace and I weren't worried at first, we knew Simon could swim from all his trips to Luke's farm, but then he didn't surface. It turns out that a water pixie was holding him under. Jace and I dove into the lake to save Simon. That's why I stink. It was the lake water."

"I had something special planned for us tonight," Magnus said in a low voice, still not looking up from his magazine. Alec's heart sank. He hated when Magnus was upset with him and he knew he had disappointed his boyfriend badly.

"I know. You look really good. Let me take a shower and I'll be ready to go soon, I promise," Alec said, kissing Magnus briefly on the cheek, before heading down the hall toward the bathroom.

Alec took a shower in record time, emerging from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and another one drying his hair. Magnus had laid out clothes for him on top of the bed. He threw on the jeans and shirt without really noticing what he was wearing, slipped into a clean pair of boots and hurried back to Magnus.

Magnus was still examining the magazine, but this time he looked up when Alec entered the room. His expression softened as he pushed himself off the couch, eyeing Alec appraisingly.

Alec slid his arms around Magnus's waist, kissing him gently, and whispered, "I really am sorry I was late. Let me make it up to you, okay?"

Magnus's defrosting iciness melted completely. He wrapped his arms around Alec, nuzzling his head in Alec's neck, and pressing brief kisses against the tender skin. Alec's legs weakened under Magnus's touch and a soft moan escaped his lips.

Magnus grinned, enjoying the effect he had on Alec, then took Alec's hand and said, "Let's go," as he pulled him toward the door.

"Where are we going?" Alec asked, curious now that Magnus was no longer angry with him.

"You'll see," Magnus said cheerfully.

* * *

Alec glance sidelong at Magnus. "You like making me do mundane things, don't you?" he said.

Magnus winked at him and said, "It's good for your soul."

"If you say so."

"I do. Besides, this isn't entirely mundane. Many Downworlders work here," Magnus said, kissing his cheek and giving a little tug on the hand he was holding.

They got in line, of course with no admission ticket, Alec noted. When the ticket taker asked for their tickets, he suddenly had a blank, dazed look in his eyes, only momentarily, and let them pass.

"You're incorrigible," Alec muttered to Magnus.

Magnus beamed. "What's the point of being magical, if you don't use magic!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

Alec simply shook his head. He looked around him, taking in his current surroundings. He had never been to a mundane carnival before, and didn't quite know what to expect. He certainly hadn't expected the amount of lights and noise that were assaulting his senses.

They were surrounded by dozens of booths, each with a different type of game, and different prizes. There was a booth with a carnie wearing a large, floppy hat, trying to tempt fair-goers to throw darts at balloons for a chance to win an enormous stuffed penguin. At the next booth, several kids were picking ducks out of a tray and winning dinky little plastic toys. Alec heard Jace's voice saying _'never trust a duck' _and fleetingly wondered what Jace's response to _that_ game would be.

A muscular man was throwing baseballs at a target, trying to dunk his friend in a large tank of water. The friend laughed and taunted the man each time he missed. Alec couldn't help laughing when the man finally hit the target and his friend took in a mouthful of water, spluttering around as he tried to get his footing.

They walked past a very small child with dark, curly hair, who was trying to shoot a jet of water into the open mouth of a creepy looking metal clown. He was racing against a bigger kid, who was clearly winning, and jeering at the younger child. The dark hair child looked up at Alec and Magnus as they approached the booth. He had deep blue eyes that were full of misery as he glanced at the older boy.

"Come on, kid, let's play again. I like beating you," the older boy said.

With a determined look on his face, the child paid for another game. He quickly got on the loosing end of the race. Suddenly, though, his aim improved. He was hitting the clown's mouth consistently, and the older boy seemed unable to hit his target at all. Triumphantly, the little dark haired boy shouted and whooped as he finally beat the older boy and claimed his prize.

"That's not fair," whined the older boy. "My game was malfunctioning!"

"It worked fine a moment ago," sneered the carnie, who Alec thought was likely a werewolf.

Alec glanced at Magnus, who was attempting to suppress a smile, and failing miserably at doing so.

"Black hair and blue eyes were always your downfall?" Alec said, his lips twitching.

"Nonsense. I just hate bullies," said Magnus.

As they passed more game booths, Magnus said, "Do you want me to win you a giant teddy bear?"

"Isn't that cheating?" said Alec with a grin. Magnus simply winked.

Alec was enjoying himself more than he thought he would when they had first arrived. Magnus 'bought' a funnel cake, a fried pastry covered in powdered sugar, and they split it while walking toward the midway of the fair.

Dusting powdered sugar from his hands, Magnus pointed toward the midway. "Come on. Lets ride some rides!"

Alec looked skeptical. He had never been on carnival rides before and didn't know what to expect. Magnus decided to start off slow and simple. A few minutes later, they were climbing onto plastic horses on the Carousel. Alec lurched as the ride started, almost losing his balance momentarily. Magnus laughed. His laugh was infectious, and soon Alec was laughing, too. Magnus's hand reached across the aisle to rest gracefully on Alec's knee as the went round and round.

Next, they stood in line for something called The Scrambler. Alec eyed this thing warily as he watched the contraption move in a sort of star-shaped pattern, flinging the occupants of the cars outward, then pulling them back toward the center of the ride. The participants seemed to be enjoying themselves, so Alec consented and let Magnus drag him onto the thing.

"Do you want to sit on the outside or the inside?" Magnus asked as they approached their car.

Alec thought about it for a second. The people on the inside, he had observed, were pushed up against the people on the outside by the force and momentum of the ride. "Outside," he said without hesitation.

They scrambled into the car, and Alec seated himself with his back leaning at an angel between the back and side of the car. He put his arm around Magnus and pulled him close, knowing that as soon as the ride started Magnus wouldn't be able to move from that position anyway. He twined his fingers in Magnus's and prepared for the ride to start.

He wasn't as prepared as he had thought. The forces were much greater than he had anticipated, and it took much more effort than he had thought it would to keep his head from snapping back, but he was strong, and determined. He pushed against the momentum and leaned his head in to kiss Magnus in the hollow behind his ear.

Magnus started, but then relaxed and smiled up at Alec. It wasn't often that he smiled _up_ at Alec, but in this position, leaning back against the Shadowhunter's muscular body, he did. Their lips met briefly, before the ride jerked them apart.

Alec marveled at the fact that Magnus's hair was still pristine when they exited the ride. Alec was sure he looked ragged and wind-blown, but he would never know it by looking into Magnus's eyes. Magnus always regarded Alec with the adoration, no matter how he looked.

As they made their way down the midway, Magnus's destination became clear. A sixty foot Ferris Wheel loomed ahead of them, stretching high against the darkening sky. Alec glanced at Magnus apprehensively, but Magnus simply smiled at him and squeezed his hand encouragingly.

The Ferris Wheel turned out not to be as scary as Alec thought it would be. They made a couple of loops around the wheel, hand in hand, Alec leaning against Magnus's shoulder. The view was breathtaking, overlooking the river with the Manhattan skyline in the background.

Abruptly, the ride ground to a halt. Alec sat up, alarmed, and looked at Magnus, whose expression was unreadable. Or maybe Alec had so rarely seen that expression on Magnus's face, he didn't know how to interpret it. On anyone else, he would have said the expression was nervousness, not fear or concern about their situation, for Magnus was looking directly at Alec, studying his face as if preparing himself for something. But what?

"Alec, I wanted to talk to you about something," Magnus said.

"What? Magnus, _now?_" he said, his voice betraying his uneasiness.

"Yes, now. That's why I stopped the ride."

"You stopped the ride? Why?"

"Because I want to talk to you," Magnus said patiently. "And we don't have much time before they figure out how to restart it."

Alec felt his body relax somewhat, knowing that the ride had not malfunctioned and their deaths weren't imminent. He sat back in the seat, looking expectantly at Magnus. "Okay, so talk."

Magnus took a deep breath. Alec could see Magnus's hands were shaking slightly. _What on earth was going on? _he thought.

"I love you, Alec," he began.

"You stopped the ride to tell me you love me? Couldn't you just say that when we were on the ground?" Alec said, incredulously.

"I'm trying to be romantic," Magnus said. "Anyway, that's not all I have to say."

"Oh," said Alec.

"As I said, I love you, Alec, and I want to spend my life with you," Magnus started again.

"I thought that's what we were already doing. Spending our lives together, I mean."

Magnus huffed a sigh, his patience faltering. "It is. Now stop interrupting me."

"Sorry," Alec said softly. Magnus rolled his eyes.

"I want to spend my life with you, Alec. I want to do all the things that normal couples do, share everything with you. I want-"

"I know you do. You already said that when you gave me those journals-" Alec interrupted again. This was not going the way Magnus had planned and he lost his patience entirely.

"Alexander, will you please shut up!" Alec looked taken aback. Magnus's shoulders slumped and he heaved a great sigh. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. It's just…well, what I'm trying to tell you is…I love you, and I really want to marry you."

He took Alec's hand in his and pressed it to his cheek as Alec said, "Oh." Magnus's eyes locked with Alec's, green-gold holding blue, and they were so full of love that Alec felt himself go weak. As the words sunk in, Alec began to smile. "Oh, Magnus, I want to marry you, too."

"You do?" Magnus said, the tension visibly draining from his body and a smile spreading across his face.

"Of course I do! I have been thinking about it for a long time," Alec finished quietly.

"So have I," said Magnus.

"Why didn't you say something before?"

Magnus smiled crookedly and tilted his head to the side. "Why didn't you? I didn't because, well, after everything that happened, our stupid lies and secrets, I felt like I needed to prove to you that I was being genuine, that I really intended to share my whole life with you. I wanted to make you trust me."

"I do trust you, Magnus. I trust you with my life. No, more than that, I trust you with my heart."

Alec's heart was pounding in his chest. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Magnus, the eternal warlock, wanted to marry him, as he had wanted to marry Magnus for so long. Magnus, who had never given so much of himself to anyone else, wanted to marry him! He felt so light, so happy, that as Magnus leaned in to kiss him, he barely noticed the Ferris Wheel start moving again.

The Ferris Wheel went around several more times, as the unlikely couple, the centuries old warlock and the twenty-one year old Nephilim, the immortal and the mortal, continued kissing, slowly and gently. Alec hardly registered the noises of the carnival around them, or the fact that Magnus threw up a glamour that made them invisible and their car appear broken, so that they could continue riding the Ferris Wheel over and over again. He hardly noticed anything but the feel of Magnus's lips on his, the way Magnus's thumbs gently stroked his cheekbones, the tickling sensation were Magnus's fingers grazed his neck, and the light-hearted feeling that was Magnus wanting to marry him. His body was in tune with Magnus, and Magnus alone.

Then, finally, when the couple was on solid ground again, Magnus holding Alec's hand and the glamour removed, Alec said, "So I guess this means we are engaged." He smiled happily at the thought.

Magnus smiled too. "It does."

As they walked hand in hand, Alec said, "Do you remember when I asked you how warlock's normally propose?" Magnus nodded. "Well, is this what you normally do? Use magic to scare the crap of people before proposing?"

Magnus laughed. "How should I know, I've never done this before! I've never even _wanted_ to do this before. It is not common for warlocks to marry. We are a fairly rare species, you know, but we are immortal and cannot have children, so marriage is not high on our list of priorities. We have our traditions, and even a wedding ceremony, but as for a traditional way to propose..." Magnus shrugged. "I just thought this would be fun," he added with a wink.

"Why didn't you just tell me that then? When I asked you," said Alec.

Magnus shrugged. "It's fun to keep you guessing." Alec shook his head at that.

"Wait!" Alec exclaimed abruptly, stopping in the middle of the walkway, making other fairgoers quickly veer away to avoid running headlong into them. Alec turned to face Magnus and released his hand. He held up his own hands in front of him and Magnus, catching on to what Alec was doing, bit his lip expectantly. Alec slid the Lightwood family ring from his ring finger and placed it on Magnus's. Alec stared at Magnus's hand, and something registered in his mind.

"You knew, did you? You knew I would agree to marry you, and that I would give you my ring. That's why you left most of your rings at home tonight, isn't it," Alec said.

Magnus shrugged. "I wouldn't say I _knew_. I had hoped, certainly. And I am familiar with Shadowhunter customs, so I did know that you would likely give me your ring if you accepted my proposal."

Magnus laced his fingers with Alec's again and started walking. A moment later, a bag of cotton candy appeared in Alec's hand. Alec shook his head as Magnus popped some of the wispy, sugar substance into his mouth.

"Come on," Magnus said, tugging on Alec's hand. "I want to win you that giant teddy bear."

"Hmm, maybe a lion," Alec said with a laugh. "That seems more manly."


	17. Chapter 17- The Announcement

**A/N: I had quite a debate with myself (you should try it, it's very entertaining) over what to include in this chapter. The part that said "Yes, include TID stuff" won. There are some spoilers in this chapter for The Infernal Devices, specifically Clockwork Princess. So if you haven't read them...well, shame on you, go read them now, they are fantastic! Then come back and read this chapter!**

* * *

"How do I look?" Alec said, turning to face Magnus. He was dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt, but couldn't help marveling at how his wardrobe had changed since he'd moved in with Magnus. His clothes were no longer ragged and worn, and he had a new pair of boots that were always kept clean, even if he had insisted on retaining a simple style.

"Like you are about to face a firing squad," Magnus stated.

Alec looked back at the mirror. He could not disagree with Magnus's assessment. Though his clothes looked decent, his expression was one of unease, his posture stiff, his hands shaky.

Magnus brushed his cheek with his left hand, and Alec's heart contracted. He was not used to seeing the Lightwood family ring, _his ring,_ on Magnus's finger. Magnus's touch, soft and gentle, relaxed him momentarily, and Alec's eyes slid shut. He breathed in the scent of Magnus, sandalwood and the burnt-sugar smell of magic that always lingered around the warlock, the scents that always seemed to calm him.

"Are you ready?" Magnus said quietly.

Alec's eyes flew open, the momentary reprieve gone. "Do we have to do this?" he said.

Magnus tilted his head meditatively. "No. If you don't want to marry me…" His voice trailed off.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. You know I'm in love with you and there is nothing I want more than to marry you. I just…don't see why I have to tell my parents!"

"Technically, we are only telling your mother," Magnus said reasonably, "and she is okay with our relationship."

"She's okay with us dating and even living together. But marriage? I just don't know." Alec looked strained and Magnus couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"What exactly are you afraid of, Alec? You've already made it perfectly clear that your life is your own and you will live it how you wish to. What do you think your mother could possibly do to you over this announcement?" Magnus asked curiously.

"Nothing, really. But she could make this night really uncomfortable," Alec said with a groan.

"Well, I suppose we could elope, or just get married here in the apartment, alone," Magnus said.

"But?" Alec said, recognizing Magnus's tone.

"But what? I didn't say 'but.'"

"You didn't have to."

"Well, what do you think the 'but' would be?"

Alec thought for a moment and said, "But, you think I should deal with this." He looked resigned to his fate.

Magnus smiled and wrapped his arms loosely around Alec's waist. "I do, at that."

Alec sighed loudly, returning the embrace. "You know, if Magnus Bane is going to be the voice of my conscience, I may be in big trouble."

Magnus chuckled. "I would never steer you wrong, my love," he said, drawing Alec close and kissing him briefly. "Now let's go have dinner with your mother and break her heart," Magnus added cheerfully, while Alec rolled his eyes.

* * *

They were seated in the formal dining room at the Institute. Maryse was at the head of the table, with Alec and Magnus, Jace and Clary, and Simon and Isabelle scattered to the sides. The conversation had been centered around Simon's impending Ascension. Excitement rippled through the group at the thought of Simon finally Ascending, and all their hard work and training finally to fruition .

The dinner had been casual and comfortable. Alec was reminded of the hundreds of family dinners that had occurred over the years in this very room. The company had changed slightly, Robert and Max were not part of their group anymore, and they had acquired several new faces, but still Alec couldn't help the feeling of nostalgia that overtook him.

He remembered being a small boy, sitting in a booster chair and throwing food at Izzy when his parents weren't looking, or else passing food under the table so they didn't have to eat the things they didn't like. Izzy had never been fond of broccoli, and Alec hated carrots. When Max came along, they included him in their trading as well.

When Jace arrived at the Institute, he and Alec would secretly discuss weapons and training techniques at the dinner table. On one memorable occasion, Jace had brought a _chakram_ to dinner and showed it to Alec. Jace was not supposed to have the disc-like throwing blade, and weapons were strickly forbidden by Alec's parents at the dinner table. As luck would have it, Jace demonstrated why, by slicing a deep gash into his palm and bleeding all over the dining room floor. Maryse and Robert had thrown quite a fit.

Alec remembered the line of suitors Izzy had brought home for dinner over the years. Each one seemed to be specifically selected to cause the most anguish with her parents. They hadn't been all that excited about her dating Simon when he was a vampire, but he at least was someone that tried to act human as much as possible.

Then there was Magnus. Once he and Magnus started dating, Maryse and Magnus had insisted on regular dinners at the Institute so they could all get to know each other. Fortunately, Alec thought, regular turned out to be every three or four months. They had all been uncomfortable affairs for him in the beginning, but as Maryse warmed to the idea of her son dating a male warlock, things had improved.

Alec felt a hand squeeze his knee under the table, jolting him back to the present. He glanced at Magnus sidelong, who jerked his head toward Maryse. Anxiety took hold of Alec, his hands shaking, a few beads of sweat breaking out on his forehead. Magnus squeezed his knee again, encouragingly.

Alec cleared his throat. "I…I have an announcement," he said, timidly.

Maryse paused in the act of scooping dessert onto her plate. Jace's eyes narrowed, as if he were trying to ascertain what Alec was about to say. He seemed annoyed that he couldn't read the news on Alec's face. The others simply stared at Alec in anticipation, waiting for him to speak.

Alec wiped his sweaty palms on his pants, scooped up Magnus's hand and placed their hands on top of the table linen, where the Lightwood family ring was clearly visible on Magnus's ring finger.

Isabelle was the first to notice. She let out a high-pitched squeal and her hand shot up to cover her mouth. Maryse noted the ring, her eyes darting between it and Alec's face, as comprehension dawned on her.

"Alexander?" she said, her mouth slightly agape.

Alec attempted a smile, but he was so nervous he feared it looked more of a grimace. "Magnus and I are getting married," he stated, with more confidence than he actually felt.

Maryse dropped the dessert spoon with a loud clatter. Clary quickly took the bowl from Maryse's hands before she accidentally dropped it and made a terrible, sticky mess. Maryse didn't seem to notice. All eyes swiveled between Maryse and Alec and Magnus.

"M-married?" Maryse stammered.

"Yes, married," said Alec, holding his mother's gaze. He was tense, ready for…for what he did not know. For his mother to start shouting, maybe? Or perhaps she would faint. He really did not know what to expect.

Abruptly, Isabelle leapt from her seat, dashed around the table and threw her arms around Alec, pulling him to his feet. Alec staggered slightly under the assault, but hugged his sister back, gratefully. The sound of chair legs scraping the floor filled the room as more and more people rose to offer the couple their congratulations.

Maryse looked stunned. "Married? But…I don't understand…" she said.

Alec glared at his mother over Isabelle's shoulder, anger welling up in him. As he opened his mouth to say something, he heard Magnus said, "Maryse." Magnus's tone was stern, rigid, as if he would not tolerate any negativity associated with their proclamation. Maryse's deep blue eyes darted to Magnus, surprised by his tone, and held his gaze for several moments. Something seemed to pass between them, an understanding perhaps, but Alec couldn't be sure what it was.

Maryse suddenly seemed to emerge from the depths of thought, shaking her head as if to clear it. A smile crept across her face, and she pulled Alec to her in an embrace.

"Married," she said, again. "Oh, Alexander."

The palpable tension drained from the room, and moments later, they retired to the library. Everyone wanted to know the details of their engagement and upcoming nuptials. Alec and Magnus were unable to give much information, as they had not yet set a date and didn't have any definite plans. Clary and Izzy swooned over the eventful proposal, something Alec never thought in a million years he would see his sister do. Tough Isabelle, excitedly chattering about her brother's engagement, was definitely a sight to behold. Though, Alec reflected, Izzy had changed quite a bit, become more relaxed and even occasionally giggled like a little girl, since her relationship with Simon had grown and become serious.

As the party split into groups of two and three, Alec tapped Clary on the shoulder. "Can talk to you for a minute?" he said. She nodded and he led her to a quiet area of the library.

"What's up?" Clary said. She seemed surprised that Alec wanted to talk to her alone. Alec couldn't say he blamed her for that. They had not spent much time alone in the years that they had known each other.

Alec smiled. "I wanted to offer you a long overdue apology, and my gratitude," he said.

Whatever Clary had thought Alec wanted to talk about, it had not been that. She quickly schooled her expression from shock to an attempt at mild interest, but she wasn't completely successful. "Oh" was all she said.

"Oh, indeed," Alec said with a laugh. "Look, when you first came into our lives, I was awful to you." He held up a hand to stop her protest, and glanced at Jace. "I was, we both know it. I was confused about…Jace, and everything. And I felt threatened where he was concerned. But if it wasn't for you, I don't know if I would have figured out how I truly felt, and I don't know if I would have met Magnus. So, in a way, I owe you. I owe you my happiness."

Clary's eyes were bright, too bright, as she looked up at him. "Oh, Alec," she said, "I didn't really do anything for you to feel like you owe me. I interrupted your life, inserted myself firmly into it, and turned it upside down!"

Alec laughed again. "Well, that's certainly true! But if you hadn't done that, I'd still be chasing Jace around like an idiot. All I'm saying is that I'm sorry I was such an ass to you. I'm really thankful you are in our lives, and somehow are managing to keep Jace in line."

Clary smiled and, abruptly, hugged him. "I'm glad it's all worked out. And I'm so happy for you and Magnus!"

"Did I hear something about keeping Jace in line?" said Jace from behind them. Alec and Clary sprang apart, grinning at Jace, who had approached them at some point during their conversation.

Alec recovered first. "You did. And it's a good thing too, or else you might be dead by now," he said.

Jace scoffed. "Please. You would never let something happen to me."

Clary kissed Jace on the cheek and sidled off to join Izzy and Simon.

"So, what was that all about?" Jace said, his eyes following Clary across the room, as they always did.

"Just thanking your girlfriend for putting up with you. You can thank me later," Alec said.

Jace chuckled. They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the others chatting merrily. Magnus was deep in conversation with Maryse, and Alec fleetingly wondered what that was about.

"You seem quiet," Alec said.

"Hmmm," Jace replied.

Alec glanced sideways at Jace. "I heard you had a visitor recently."

Jace looked up at that. "Yeah. And I heard that you already knew what that visitor had to tell me." His tone held a slight edge of accusation.

Alec nodded. "I did, but Tessa asked Magnus to let her be the one to tell you who she is. It wasn't my secret to tell. Please don't be angry with me."

Jace dismissed this. "I'm not angry. She was probably right to wait. I don't think I was ready to hear about my family, about the Herondales, before."

"Still, you have a living blood relative, Jace. You have someone you can ask questions about your family history. That's something you never thought you would have, right?"

"Yeah, I have a grandmother, with a whole bunch of 'greats' in front of it. A grandmother who looks like she's my age. It's all a bit disconcerting, but still, I have a grandmother, someone who knows all the Herondale secrets."

"You and I are also, about as distantly, related," Alec said with a grin.

"Maybe that's why you love me," Jace said, smirking.

"Ah, are we finally getting to what is really bothering you? Are you upset about my engagement? It may not be too late for us, you know," he said, attempting a serious demeanor as he teased his _parabatai_.

Jace eyed him meditatively. "I think that ship has sailed, my friend."

Alec laughed. "That ship sank like the Titanic!" They both laughed wildly at that.

When they finally regained their composure, Alec said, "Seriously, what else is bothering you. Don't lie to me, I know you too well for that."

They were sitting on a sofa near the unlit fireplace. Jace looked down at his hands, which were clasped together in front of him. "I'm just wondering what this all means for me."

Alec shook his head incredulously. "Leave it to you to make my engagement about you!"

"What?" Jace looked at Alec, alarmed. "No, that's not what I meant. I was thinking about Clary and me. What your engagement means for us."

"Okay…I'm not sure I'm following your line of thinking." Alec turned in his seat to face Jace. "Are you worried that my engagement will make Clary want to get engaged? Because, I hate to break it to you, but that girl has been thinking about marrying you for a long time."

Jace stared at Alec. "Do you really think so?"

Alec laughed. "Aren't you supposed to be the one who knows about girls?"

Jace rolled his eyes. "Don't you think we are a little young?"

"To get married? Sure. But there is such a thing as a long engagement," Alec said, wiggling his eyebrows knowingly at Jace. Jace shrugged. "Look, I'm not pressuring you to do something you are not ready to do. Hell, I wouldn't be engaged right now if Magnus hadn't proposed."

Jace choked on his drink. "Wait. You got _Magnus Bane_ to ask you to marry him? _The_ Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, four hundred year old warlock? I assumed you had asked him."

Alec chuckled. "I know. I started to ask him so many times, but it's Magnus. I didn't think he would ever get married. I didn't know if he even wanted to."

"Has he ever been married before?" Jace asked curiously.

Alec smiled and shook his head. "No."

"Wow. He must really love you."

"He does," said Magnus, walking up to them unnoticed and placing a hand on Alec's shoulder. "Very much so." Alec nuzzled the hand on his shoulder affectionately. Magnus knelt down beside him and kissed him gently on the cheek.

Jace took his que. "I'll leave you two lovebirds to it then," he said with a grin, and left to join Clary, Izzy and Simon.

Magnus took Jace's seat on the couch as Alec said, "What were you and my mother talking about?"

Magnus shrugged noncommittally, and before Alec could press the issue, a shadow loomed over them. Maryse appeared, looking distinctly uncomfortable, but pleasant.

She wrung her hands together as she said, "I just wanted to say my congratulations to you both."

"Do you mean that, mom?" Alec said, looking expectantly at Maryse. She nodded. He rose to his feet and hugged her again. "Thanks, mom." He felt the sting of tears behind his eyes and blinked them away. He couldn't express how happy he was that his mother was supportive of his engagement to Magnus. It really meant the world to him.

The rest of the group joined them with another chorus of 'congratulations.' Hugs were passed around. Alec found himself, somehow, briefly hugging Simon before he realized what was happening and quickly pushed his sister's boyfriend away with a laugh.

Moments later, Alec and Magnus were kissing in the elevator, leaving the Institute. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Magnus said, grinning at Alec.

"The kissing?" Alec said playfully.

Magnus chuckled. "Dinner. I think it went rather well."

"Did you put a spell on my mother?" Alec said, remembering the look between Magnus and Maryse shortly after their announcement.

Magnus gasped in mock astonishment. "Certainly not," he said, sounding offended. Alec quirked an eyebrow at him. Magnus's dramatics were not going to clear him in this case. Magnus sighed. "Seriously, I didn't put a spell on her. She is genuinely happy for us. As she should be," he added with a wink.

As the elevator rattled to a standstill and the doors opened with a clang, Alec took Magnus's hand a walked, strutted, out of the Institute feeling like a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders. At least, until he remembered that he still had to tell his father at some point.


	18. Chapter 18- Shameless

A series of beeps woke Alec from his deep slumber. He reached a hand toward the bedside table, wincing as pain seared through his head like it had been cleaved by a seraph blade. He gasped, barely opening his eyes against the bright light streaming in around the curtain.

_"New text"_ was displayed on the screen of his phone. He hit a button and the message appeared. It was from Isabelle, and it read, "_Are you alright? Jace says you are not answering his texts."_

Alec closed his eyes, shielding them against the bright light, and groaned. He couldn't recall what had happened last night, but judging by the pain in his head, he most certainly was not alright. He quickly typed the word "_no_" and hit send, discarding his phone on the detritus covering the surface of the bedside table.

He groped blindly along the table top, scattering it's contents. He heard something big hit the floor with a thud and roll. Opening one eye slightly, he saw the object was an empty wine bottle. _That explains a lot,_ he thought. Finally his hand grasped the cylindrical object it was hunting for, his stele, and he quickly drew an _iratze_ on his arm. Relief flooded him, and the pain in his head dulled to a manageable level.

Now that he was able to think without feeling like he was going to vomit, he took in his surroundings. Magnus's arm was draped over his body and he was sleeping soundly. He doubted Magnus would wake with a hangover, he never did. He frequently doubted if alcohol actually effected Magnus the way it did other people. _Maybe it didn't effect warlocks at all_, he though wryly.

Alec noted that his mouth was parched. He slipped out of bed and into a pair of boxers, dimly noting that he had slept naked, before padding across the room and into the kitchen for a glass of water. He quickly abandoned the water idea in favor of a steaming cup of strong, black coffee.

The coffee seemed to clear his mind more than anything else had. Memories of the previous evening came to him in a rush. He sank onto the couch, noticing the four or five empty wine bottles scattered near the fireplace, and the pallet of fluffy blankets on the floor.

He remembered his mother phoning, and the answer had been "no." Magnus didn't even have to ask, he could see it in the hurt in Alec's blue eyes. Magnus had wrapped his arms around Alec and crooned in ear soothingly. But it hadn't helped. Alec was devastated.

"How could they say no?" he had asked to no one in particular, but Magnus had answered anyway, in that knowledgeable way that spoke of the centuries he had lived through.

"We always knew it was a possibility, Alec. The Clave has it's laws."

"The Clave's laws are stupid," Alec spat. "Stupid, and cruel, and just plain wrong!"

Magnus patted Alec's hair, trying to ease his pain. "I know. Even with the Accord's, they barely grant marriage certificates between Nephilim and Downworlders. And, unfortunately, same-sex marriages are still against their laws. We knew this could happen."

"I just thought that with my dad being the Inquisitor, and the Consul, Jia Penhallow's, daughter being in a same-sex relationship, that maybe something would have changed by now," Alec looked at Magnus, clearly fighting back tears.

"I know," Magnus cooed.

"What do we do now?" Alec asked, sounding defeated.

Magnus tilted his head, looking at Alec incredulously. He cupped Alec's face in his hands and held his gaze, firmly. "We get married anyway!" he said as if stating the obvious, as if Alec were being too thick to recognize the solution right in front of his face. "Who cares what the Clave thinks? Those bigots can't stop me from marrying you. No one can…except you, of course."

Alec gave a weak smile. "Of course I want to marry you."

"That's what I want to hear," Magnus said, more cheerfully than he actually felt. In truth, he was pretty upset by the news as well. But he was determined to be strong for Alec.

Magnus lit a fire in the fireplace, then conjured an Italian meal, and two bottles of wine. He uncorked them both, not even bothering with glasses. They simple drank straight from the bottles. Alec was feeling marginally better after the meal, and even moreso midway through the second bottle of wine.

Alec took his bottle and leaned back on the couch. Magnus smiled, an idea forming in his mind.

"I'm going to sing to you, Alec," he stated baldly.

"You are?" Alec had heard Magnus sing before. His voice was pleasant and sexy and deeper than his speaking voice, even though it was usually slightly off-key. He smiled a little at the thought.

"Mmm-hmm." Magnus snapped his fingers and a twangy tune started up.

"You're going to sing a _country song_?" Alec asked, a little surprised. Magnus's taste in music was very diverse, as were his tastes in many areas, fashion, décor, partners.

"Country music happens to have the best love songs," he said. "And this song happens to sum up how I feel about you very nicely." Magnus flashed him a dazzling smile and Alec's heart melted, a slight blush creeping across his face.

Magnus held his empty hand up to his mouth, pretending he held a microphone and started to sing.

_"Well I'm shameless  
When it comes to loving you,  
I'll do anything you want me to,  
I'll do anything at all."_

Alec smiled as Magnus danced around the living room, making a production of the song. The firelight in the background illuminated his silhouette, and even though he was only wearing a thin t-shirt and pajama pants, Alec thought he looked really sexy.

_"And I'm standing  
Here for all the world to see,  
Oh, baby that's what's left of me,  
I don't have very far to fall.  
_

_You know now I'm not a man who's ever been  
Insecure about the world I've been living in.  
I don't break easy, I have my pride,  
But if you need to be satisfied  
_

_I'm shameless."_

Magnus crossed the room to Alec, standing in front of him, grinning. There was a fire in his eyes that seemed to light up his whole face.

_"Honey, I don't have a prayer.  
Every time I see you standing there  
I go down upon my knees."  
_

Magnus dropped to his knees and took Alec's hand in his, pressing the back of it to his lips. Alec bit his lip, his worries and sadness gradually slipping away.

_"And I'm changing,  
Swore I'd never compromise,  
Oh, but you convinced me otherwise.  
I'll do anything you please."  
_

Alec thought about the journals that Magnus had given him over the last few years, the journals depicting the major events of his life, and he smiled.

_"You see in all my life I've never found  
What I couldn't resist, what I couldn't turn down.  
I could walk away from anyone I ever knew,  
But I can't walk away from you."_

He was back on his feet, a blue scarf in his hand. He wrapped the scarf around Alec's neck seductively.

_"I have never let anything have this much control over me.  
I've worked too hard to call my life my own.  
And I've made myself a world, and it's worked so perfectly,  
But it's your world now, I can't refuse,  
I've never had so much to lose."  
_

Magnus straddled Alec's lap, pulling him close with the scarf.

_"I'm shameless…"_

"Indeed, you are," said Alec, smiling as Magnus drew him close and kissed him. Music continued to play in the background. Then Magnus broke away, and put his invisible microphone back to his lips.

_"You know it should be easy for a man who's strong  
To say he's sorry or admit when he's wrong.  
I've never lost anything I ever missed,  
But I've never been in love like this.  
It's out of my hands.  
I'm shameless."  
_

And the rest of the song was lost. Alec kissed him, a kiss that was full of love and desire, a kiss that released the pain and cruelty of the world. Magnus ran his hands up Alec's back, taking his t-shirt with him, in one fluid motion, and discarding it beside the couch. Alec did the same it turn.

Magnus trailed his index finger down Alec's neck, between his stony pectoral muscles, along the crease between his abs, and followed the soft, narrow strip of hair that started at Alec's navel until it disappeared into the waistband of his pants. That little strip of hair that always made Magnus go weak and lose all ability to concentrate.

And their lips clashed again. The kiss was heated, a frenzy of lips and tongues, their hands touching each other frantically.

Magnus backed off the couch, pulling Alec with him. Alec didn't know how Magnus had the presence of mind to conjure a pallet of soft, fluffy blankets in front of the fireplace. Alec, himself, certainly didn't have the ability to think past the feel of Magnus's lips and hands on him. They sank to their knees on the blankets, their hands on each other's waistbands, poised to rid the other of the annoying barrier of fabric that remained between them.

Alec finished his bottle of wine in one gulp, discarded the bottle with the remainder of their clothes, and laid down on the blankets, still wrapped in Magnus's arms. Magnus tossed the covers over their bodies as they forgot, completely, about the Clave and their outdated rules, about the pain they had felt earlier, about the music that was still playing. They focused only on each other, their love, their happiness, their pleasure.

And now, Alec rinsed his coffee cup and sat it in the dishwasher, wondering how they had ended up in bed with another empty wine bottle. He found that he couldn't quite remember anything after they had made love, and wasn't really sure that anything after that really mattered. He poured Magnus a cup of coffee, adding cream and sugar, and padded off toward the bedroom. Magnus was just waking when he entered the bedroom. His hair was mussed, and he was rubbing his sleepy eyes with his fingers. His face lit up when he saw Alec.

The bed dipped down as it accommodated Alec's weight. Alec handed the coffee cup to Magnus and kissed him briefly.

"Thank you," Magnus said, accepting the cup. He eyed Alec critically for a moment. "Are you alright?"

Alec nodded. Abruptly, he turned to face Magnus full on, worrying his bottom lip. "What is it?" Magnus said, distractedly setting the coffee on his bedside table.

"I don't want to wait any longer," he said purposefully. "I want to marry you as soon as possible."

Magnus took a sharp breath. "Alec-" he began, but Alec cut him off.

"This has nothing to do with the Clave," he said, guessing what Magnus's protest would be. "Well, maybe it does have a little to do with that, but only because it made me realize we have no reason to wait. If the Clave is not going to accept our marriage, then I see no reason to wait. I want to marry you. I'd marry you tomorrow if I could."

"Alec, honey, these things take time. We have a lot of planning to do," Magnus said, placatingly.

"Fine. So let's plan. We were going to do this next summer, but I don't want to wait that long. Can you finish the plans by October?"

Magnus choked on a sip of his coffee. "Two months? You want me to have our wedding planned in two months?"

"Yes," Alec said firmly.

"Do you have vows ready?" Magnus countered. Alec looked taken aback.

"Vows?" Alec spluttered.

"Yes, vows. We have to write our vows, make our clothes, find a venue, get rings. There's a lot that goes into planning a wedding." Alec looked crestfallen. Magnus quickly amended his statement. "I'll make it happen, Alec. For you, I'd do anything."

"Because you're shameless?" Alec said with a smirk. Then he kissed Magnus before Magnus had time to react to that statement.

* * *

**A/N: The song is "Shameless" by Garth Brooks. I hope this wasn't too cheesy :)**


	19. Chapter 19- Paradise, Part 1

**A/N: This chapter contains minor TID spoilers.**

* * *

Alec felt something small brush against his leg. Looking down, he noticed Chairman Meow twining his body around Alec's legs, arching as he brushed against them. He bent down and scooped up the little cat, cradling him in his arms. The Chairman batted playfully at Alec's hair, a purr rumbling through his chest. Alec smiled at the little creature as he gently scratched behind the tufted ears.

"You better behave yourself while we are away," he whispered warningly to the cat. "No pooping in Magnus's shoe this time. He gets really angry when you do that."

The cat mewed softly. Alec couldn't tell if he was agreeing or mocking him. He sat the cat down on the back of the sofa as the front door closed. He took in the scene before him, and couldn't help but smile.

The living room Alec shared with Magnus was packed with the people who meant the most to them. Jace had his arms around Clary, nuzzling her neck playfully. Izzy was holding hands with Simon, who had only recently Ascended, and was now a full-fledged Shadowhunter. It seemed to suit him well. He bore his first Mark without so much as a grimace. The transformation was remarkable, even though he still had many years of training to undergo before the Clave would consider him a fully capable Shadowhunter. At that time, though, he would qualify to head a Conclave, an Institute, or even be on the Council. His options were limitless.

Jocelyn and Luke, still sickeningly happily married, were standing in a corner talking to Tessa Gray and Jem Carstairs. Tessa and Jem, who had once been known as Brother Zachariah of the Silent Brothers, had been married shortly after Jem had been released from his Silent Brothers duty. He had retained the name Zachariah for awhile afterward, until he was ready to let his distant relative, Emma Carstairs, know his true identity. The pair had stayed in contact with Magnus, who they had known for more than a hundred years.

Their werewolf friends, Maia Roberts and her boyfriend, Bat, were sitting on one of the couches looking uncomfortable. Luke had conceded his old pack to Maia after marrying Jocelyn. Maia was strong and independent, and had turned out to be a great leader of the pack. Her alliance with the Clave made her a good ally, and she had always been there to help the Shadowhunters fight their foes.

Alec's mother, Maryse, was deep in conversation with Catarina Loss, a blue-skinned warlock friend of Magnus's.

Magnus clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. Blue sparks shot from his fingertips and danced in the air. Apparently he was too excited to keep his magic under control.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here…" Magnus said, trailing off as he caught the blank stares of his guests. He cleared his throat and started again. "I bet you all are wondering why you are here today."

"That we are, Magnus." It was Catarina Loss. "We received your invitation, but no explanation as to what it was for."

Magnus flashed his brightest smile and wiggled his eyebrows. "That's because I wanted it to be a surprise."

"What's this all about, Magnus?" seconded Maryse.

Magnus produced the invitation in question and read it aloud:

_"You are cordially invited_

_To a surprise destination_

_In honor of Magnus Bane,_

_High Warlock of Brooklyn_

_And Alexander Lightwood,_

_Shadowhunter Extraordinaire_

_Please arrive at their apartment_

_On October 16, 2010 at sunset_

_Bring enough clothing for a week_

_And pack for warm, sunny weather."  
_

"That wasn't clear?" Magnus said, still grinning.

Numerous protests filled the air before Magnus finally raised a hand and said, "Alright, I'll tell you everything…on the other side of the Portal."

"What Portal?" several of his guests demanded.

But Magnus was already backing up against the wall of the apartment building, his hands together, his fingers emitting blue sparks. As he spread his arms wide, a large blue opening formed against the wall.

"Not even a hint?" Jace said to Alec.

Alec shook his head. "He hasn't even told _me_ where we are going." _I may not know where, but I definitely know why, _he thought happily.

Jace, looking mildly disappointed, grabbed Clary's hand and their suitcase and jumped through the Portal. One by one, Alec's family and friends disappeared into nothingness. When it was only him and Magnus remaining, he asked the warlock one last time to tell him where they were going.

"You'll see," was Magnus's reply.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "You better get that," Magnus said, nodding toward the Portal. He was obviously unable to answer the door at that moment.

Alec crossed the room, threw open the door and froze. Robert Lightwood was standing on the other side of the door, looking harassed, as if he'd been running through the streets of Brooklyn.

"By the Angel, I'm not too late!" he said, relief softening his hard face.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Alec said, stunned.

"I received Magnus's invitation" was all Robert said.

"Can we talk about this on the other side of the Portal?" Magnus called. "This is not exactly a picnic in the park for me!"

Alec hesitated, torn between wanting to sort this out with his father and wanting to conserve Magnus's energy. He nodded at Magnus. "Right. We can talk later." He ushered his father through the Portal and turned to Magnus. "Let's go," he said, taking one of Magnus's hands and smiling at him. They stepped through the Portal, which closed with a snap a few moments later.

Alec, disoriented from the trip through the Portal, landed on his hands and knees on a soft but packed substance. Bright light blinded him for a few moments until his eyes adjusted. He gently rose to his feet, brushing sand- _Sand? Yes SAND- _off his hands and legs. As his eyes adjusted to the glare, he was able to take in more of his surroundings.

The soft sound of waves lapping on the beach was the first thing he noticed. Crystal blue water seemed to stretch out for miles, dotted here and there with tiny greenish-brown mounds Alec could only assume were islands. Turning, he saw that in either direction the beach extended several hundred yards before curving in the distance. The beach itself stretched about a hundred feet before reaching a line of palm trees. At first, the trees appeared to be very dense and dark, but the longer Alec looked, he was able to make out shapes nestled in the clumps of trees. Those shapes turned out to be bamboo and palm tree huts, and they were interspersed in clearings among the tall palms. Alec could see parts of at least six huts nearby the spot the were standing.

Jace and Clary were already heading toward the shade of the palm trees, followed closely by Izzy and Simon. The others seemed to still be getting their bearings before moving toward the huts.

Alec turned to Magnus. "Where are we?" he asked in an awed voice. All thoughts of his father's sudden appearance were erased from his mind.

Magnus just smiled at him, took his hand and led him toward the relief of the shade trees.

Once everyone had gathered, Magnus cleared his throat and said, loudly, "Can I have your attention, please?" The call to order was not strictly necessary, as everyone was already looking to him for an explanation. Magnus continued. "Welcome to this gorgeous private island just a few miles off the Central American coastline. We have rented it for the week. You will find all the cabins are fully stocked with food, beverages, and all the necessities of civilized living, but if there is anything you wish to have that is not available, well…" and he wiggled his fingers, causing blue sparks to shoot from the tips, and smiled.

Alec smiled inwardly. _We have rented it for the week_, Magnus had said, though Alec was sure Magnus didn't have that kind of money. Knowing Magnus's tendency to use magic to fool mundanes instead of paying, he assumed that, somewhere, there was a realtor whose records were fudged in order for them to spend their week in paradise.

"What's the occasion, Magnus," said Luke, and a chorus of assent rose up around them.

Magnus flashed an award-winning smile at the crowd. He glanced at Alec, reaching for his hand again. Something passed between them, an understanding, and Alec's heart was pounding happily as he nodding for Magnus to continue. Magnus brought Alec's hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it, smiling. He then turned back to the their friends and family.

"Our wedding," he announced, and with a snap of his fingers, glasses of champagne appeared in everyone's hand.

"I knew it!" shouted Jace, as another chorus, this time of congratulations, rose up, interspersed with 'whoops' and a few whistles.

Jace and Clary were the first to break ranks, closing the distance between themselves and Magnus and Alec almost immediately. Jace clapped Alec on the shoulder as Clary hugged Magnus, both with stupidly happy grins plastered to their faces.

"You could have told me, you know," said Jace to Alec, as Isabelle and Simon joined their group. Magnus excused himself to go talk to his warlock friends, and Clary's parents.

"Not if we wanted to keep it a secret," said Alec, defiantly.

"I can keep a secret," Jace pouted, indignantly.

Alec raised an eyebrow. "From Clary?" was all he said.

"Well," Jace began, but Alec cut him off.

"And was Clary going to keep my secret from Simon?" Alec said, crossing his arms in front of his chest, a haughty expression on his face.

Clary's simple smile was all the confirmation Alec needed to continue.

"And Simon, you would have kept the secret from Izzy?"

"Well," said Simon, shrugging apologetically.

Alec, looking completely triumphant, said, "There you have it. If I told you, Jace, everyone would have known in no time, and the surprise would have been ruined."

"Hey," Isabelle said, huffily, "I _can_ keep a secret, you know!"

Alec smiled at her and said, matter-of-factly, "No. You can't." Isabelle stuck out her tongue at Alec, then threw herself into his arms and hugged him.

"I'm so happy for you and Magnus," she said, squeezing him tightly.

Magnus, having worked his way through the crowd, finally returned to Alec's side. The sun was setting in earnest now, casting long shadows along the beach, the sky turning a fiery red. He raised his glass and tapped it lightly, much too lightly for the amount of sound that vibrated off of it.

"May I have your attention again, please," he called. As the low rumble of voices died down, Magnus continued. "Just a few more items of business. As I said before, the huts are all fully stocked, so you should be able to find everything you need within them. This is a private island, and it is warded, so it is safe for you to explore. Feel free to do so until your heart is content. The wedding ceremony will be tomorrow night, just before sunset, please make sure you are there in time. One last thing, you are welcome to stake your claim on any of the huts," he said, turning to the one directly behind them, "except that one. That is the honeymoon suite." He waggled his eyebrows, then flicked his hand in the direction of the cabin he had indicated. A large black and white sign with glittering rainbow letters appeared on the door, reading 'DO NOT DISTURB' in bold letters.

Magnus made a small bow, said 'good night' to his guests and guided Alec toward their hut, leaving their guests to their own devices. Alec shook his head at the glittering sign before crossing the threshold and closing the door.

The interior of the hut was spectacular. The entry opened to a large great room, with several pieces of plush wicker furniture surrounding a stone fireplace. At the back of the room was a large open kitchen, complete with any modern convenience Alec could imagine. The floors appeared to be bamboo throughout. Numerous island motif decorations adorned the walls and surfaces of the hut.

"You don't think we should spend more time with them tonight? After all, we did just whisk them away to an unknown island for our wedding," Alec said, as he snaked his arms around Magnus's waist.

Magnus shook his head. "They are all big kids. They can entertain themselves." His eyes narrowed seductively as he gazed into Alec's blue eyes. "Besides, I want to be with you one last time as a bachelor." And he kissed Alec, softly at first, then more deeply, parting his lips and exploring his mouth. They left a trail of clothing leading to the master suite, as if they needed guidance to find their way back later.

The master bedroom in the Honeymoon Suite was more than Alec had ever expected. Magnus had spared no expense. Of course, Magnus had probably not paid either, but still the place was amazing. A large, overstuffed king size bed took up the majority of the room. The bed was covered in layers of plush blankets, and silk sheets. A silver bucket of chilled champagne sat upon the bedside table, next to a plate of chocolate-covered strawberries.

Alec had a flashback of the first time they had slept together, in Paris. They had had strawberries and champagne that night as well. A crooked smile split his face as he realized Magnus was recreating that night, Alec's first time. Magnus was hopelessly romantic, and he seemed to always be doing something special to remind Alec how much he means to the warlock, how far from trivial Alec truly is in Magnus's heart.

Magnus fed Alec a strawberry, then kissed him, licking the strawberry juice from the corner of his mouth, and Alec melted. He clung to Magnus, kissing him deeply, his hands sliding under Magnus's shirt in a feverish effort to rid the warlock of his clothing.

Magnus smiled against Alec's mouth. He leaned into Alec, whispering in his ear, "Easy there. I plan to take my time with you tonight." At that, Alec lost all ability to think.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: If anyone with a shred of artistic ability (which immediately eliminates me!) would like to illustrate this fanfic, feel free to do so. If you do, please post a link or pm me with one. I'm a sucker for all things Malec, and am completely addicted to Malec fanart! Thanks, as always, you the reviews and favs/follows! You guys rock!**


	20. Chapter 20- Paradise, Part 2

Alec awoke to bright light streaming in the windows in an unfamiliar bed. It took a moment for him to remember where he was and why. _It's my wedding day!_ he remembered suddenly, his heart bursting with joy. There had been times when he had doubted this day would ever come. They had certainly been through their fair share of trials and tribulations, and through it all, he had held onto his love for Magnus and Magnus's love for him, like a brightly burning beacon, his own personal talisman. And now the day had arrived at last. Today, he would marry the man he loved and they would continue their journey together.

He glanced to his side, where Magnus always was first thing in the morning, and was disappointed. Magnus was already gone. Alec slipped out of bed and threw on a pair of pajama pants before making his way to the kitchen and the tantalizing smell of frying bacon.

"Good morning," Magnus said with a grin. He was wearing a glittery apron over his boxers, his tan chest and legs bare otherwise. His hair was tousled from sleep and his eyes still looked a little heavy, but Alec thought he had never seen anything more beautiful. "Don't the Nephilim believe it's bad luck to see each other before the wedding?"

Alec shrugged and tossed a piece of bacon in his mouth. "I don't believe in luck. You have to make your own way in this world. Besides, I'm pretty sure the superstition is that you can't see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding. I don't see any brides, and there better not be any wedding dresses." He gave Magnus a stern look, that quickly morphed into a grin.

Magnus chuckled. "Nope, no dresses."

Magnus turned off the burner as Alec wrapped his arms around the warlock, spun him around and kissed him. Magnus tossed the spatula over his shoulder and drew Alec to him, pressing their bodies together, kissing him passionately, his hands roaming all over the Shadowhunter's body. Three years into their relationship and Alec still trembled when Magnus touched him like this. He untied the apron strings around Magnus's neck, letting the top fall and exposing Magnus's chest.

"So, what does the Magnificent Magnus Bane have planned for our wedding day?" Alec asked, hopeful that Magnus would say something like '_continuing this in our bedroom_.'

Magnus smiled and said, "I seem to recall someone expressing concern that we were leaving our guests unattended." He kissed Alec's neck, leaning him backward slightly as he did.

Alec pressed him against the counter, capturing Magnus's mouth with his own. "And you said they were big kids and could look after themselves," he reminded him, pointedly.

"Hmmm," Magnus murmured between kisses. Then finally, breaking away from Alec, he said, "But we have a lot to do today."

Alec pouted, and Magnus couldn't resist seizing Alec's protruding lip into his mouth. "Fine. But if I don't have time to get everything done and the wedding is ruined, on your head be it!"

Alec chuckled, and said, "It's a risk I'm willing to take," as he led Magnus back to their bedroom, discarding the apron along the way.

* * *

Some time later, they emerged from their cabin, freshly showered and ready to face their guests. Alec surveyed the scene. He was in rare form, the giddiness of this being his wedding day allowing him to spot the love and happiness in others more acutely than usual.

Jace and Clary were holding onto each other on the doorstep of their hut, grinning stupidly. Alec had an idea what they had been up to that morning, and grinned inwardly. Jace and Clary had been living together at the Institute ever since Clary had turned eighteen. They were happy as ever, and, thankfully, they had not had any further complications to their relationship. The Angel knew they had had more than their fair share already.

Alec caught a glimpse of Maia and Bat ducking into the palm tree forest behind the cabins. The rest of the guests were interspersed on the beach, except, Alec noted, Simon and Izzy, who were presumably still in their cabin. Simon had moved into the Institute shortly after agreeing to train to be a Shadowhunter, and it hadn't taken long for him to fall in love with Izzy again. Alec didn't think he had ever seen his sister so happy.

Magnus and Alec made their way down to the beach and dipped their toes in the cool water. They sank into the warm sand, letting the water rush over their legs. Magnus splashed some water playfully at Alec, laughing like a small child. Alec was about to return the gesture, but was brought up short by a figure standing over them.

Alec looked up, shielding his eyes from the sun, to see his father. "Hello," Robert said to the couple.

Magnus replied politely. Alec simply stared. He had nearly forgotten his father had joined them, at the last minute, on the island. He had been so preoccupied with the wedding and the surprise destination that everything else had slipped his mind. But now his father was standing before him, and a knot of apprehension gripped him, making him feel a little sick to his stomach.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with you, Alexander," Robert said. When no one replied, he added, "Alone."

Alec glanced at Magnus, who nodded encouragingly, then agreed. He got to his feet and followed his father to a copse of trees several yards away. They stood in silence for several long minutes, neither seemed to know how to begin.

Unable to take it any longer, Alec finally said, "Why are you here, dad?"

His father looked taken aback. "I told you, I got Magnus's invitation," he replied, as if this explanation should be sufficient.

Alec was transported to the last time he'd had a real conversation with Robert, at Luke and Jocelyn's wedding two years ago. His father had told him about Michael Wayland being in love with him, and how badly he had treated his _parabatai_. Alec had not known what to say to his father, had not been sure if he could forgive him for the way he had treated his son as well. They had spoken a few times since then, mostly over the phone, briefly, and with very little real substance to the conversation.

For these reasons, Alec didn't really feel this was a sufficient explanation. "Did you know what you were being invited to?"

Robert nodded. "I did. Magnus hand wrote a note saying the invitation was to your wedding."

Alec stared hard at his father, his mouth slightly agape. "And you came?"

Robert held his arms out as if to say 'obviously.' Alec was more than a little surprised. Though things weren't as bad as they had once been between him and his father, he never got the impression that Robert really supported his relationship with Magnus.

After several drawn out moments, Robert said, "Alexander, can you possibly ever forgive me for the way I treated you?" More than the words, the slight plea in his father's tone caught Alec's attention.

"Dad, I forgave you a long time ago."

"You did?" It was Robert's turn to look shocked.

"Yes, I did," said Alec. "It was really difficult to for me. But Magnus was right when he said I shouldn't let those feelings eat at me. So I forgave you, and I let it go."

"But-" Robert started, but Alec cut him off, shaking his head.

"That doesn't mean I want you in my life. I've spent the last two years building the life I want. I've surrounded myself with people who support me. I have Magnus and my friends, and mom and Izzy. I know there are people who don't accept my relationship with Magnus, and I've learned how to deal with that. It's been a struggle, but I've gotten through it, and I'm stronger now. I'm not going to let anyone be close to me who doesn't support me. Do you understand that?"

Robert studied his son. Quietly he said, "I've spent the last two years in Idris with Jia Penhallow. We talk regularly, and not just about Clave business. We are in a similar position, her and I. Both of us have children in a same-sex relationship, and neither of us were quiet sure how to handle it. Though I must say she did a much better job than I did." Robert took a deep breath and continued. "Do you know what I've learned from her?"

Alec shook his head. His heart was pounding. He knew what he wanted his father to say, but it had been a long time and he was afraid to get his hopes up.

"I learned," Robert said softly, placing a tentative hand on Alec's shoulder, "that no matter what, you are still my son. You are the boy I raised for eighteen years, and I love you with all my heart. I made some terrible mistakes, Alec, but I've always loved you. I'm proud of you, and I support you." He glanced in Magnus's direction. Magnus nodded his head, and Alec had a suspicion that Magnus knew what his father was saying to him, even though he couldn't possibly hear their conversation. "You and Magnus. Will you give me a chance to prove that?"

Alec looked at his father, hardly daring to believe the words he spoke. But wasn't his mere presence on this island proof of what he was saying? His father had known he was getting married, and he chose to come to the wedding.

"I said I have surrounded myself with people who support me. By attending my wedding to Magnus, you officially qualify." He offered a small smile to his father, who smiled in return.

"I have something for you and Magnus," Robert said, extracting an envelope from his pocket and handing it to Alec.

Alec stared at the envelope, which was addressed, formally, to him and Magnus and was closed with the official seal of the Clave. His eyes darted up to his fathers. "What is this?"

"Open it" was Robert's reply.

Alec looked at Magnus, who was sitting up straight, his curiosity clearly piqued. Evidently, he had no more idea than Alec about what was happening, at least not with this surprise. Alec motioned for Magnus to join him, and Magnus immediately obliged.

Alec slid his finger through the Clave's seal and opened the envelope. Inside, he found an official document titled "Marriage Certificate." His eyes picked out Magnus' name, and his own, and noted the document was signed by Jia Penhallow, a Downworlder representative, and his father, Robert Lightwood.

Alec drew in a sharp breath of surprise. He looked into his father's eyes, the same blue eyes that he had, and said, "How?" It was all he could manage to say through his shock and disbelief.

"The Consul and I believe the time has come for the Clave to recognize same-sex marriages. The Downworlder representatives agreed quite willingly. So we set about finding members of the Clave who were willing to listen. We took a vote, and we won. All marriages are now recognized by the Clave. Your marriage will be legal, son," Robert said, a note of pride in his voice.

Without pausing to think, Alec threw his arms around his father and hugged him. "Thank you, dad," he said in a small voice. He couldn't believe what his father had done for him. Alec had thought it before, but now he knew he was right; there really isn't anything like the love of a parent for their children.

"It was the least I could do," Robert replied.

After releasing his father, Alec turned to Magnus and embraced him. He couldn't believe this was happening. His marriage to Magnus would be legal in the eyes of the Clave. Secretly he wondered how many members were really angry at him over this, but he quickly dismissed the thought. He was too happy to care.

After saying their good-byes to Alec's father, Alec slumped back onto the ground next to Magnus. He glanced sideways at him. Magnus was staring straight ahead, out to sea, and absently fiddling with a seashell.

"I know what you did," Alec said to Magnus. The corners of Magnus's mouth twitched, but he didn't say anything. Alec laid his head against Magnus's shoulder. "Thank you," was all he said. Magnus reached for Alec's hand, twining their fingers together.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Jace dropped down beside Alec, pulling Clary down onto his lap in one fluid motion. "Morning, lovebirds," he said, grinning at Magnus and Alec.

"You're one to talk," mumbled Alec, though he couldn't resist smiling back at Jace. After all Jace and Clary had been through, all the terrible events that kept them apart, it was great to see them so happy together.

"I saw you hugging Robert. Does that mean you two made up?"

Alec shrugged. "It looks that way. He got the Clave to reverse it's position on same-sex marriages. "

Jace let out a low whistle. "What kind of magic did you work on him, Magnus?"

Magnus threw his hands out in a mock-surprised gesture. "What makes you think I did something?"

Alec and Jace raised their eyebrows, with eerily similar expressions of disbelief on their faces. Magnus chuckled. He picked up a seashell and twirled it absently between his long fingers. "Okay. I _may _have sent Robert an invitation. I _may_ have told him that we were getting married and that it would mean a lot to us if he showed." He shrugged. Simultaneously, Alec and Jace folded their arms across their chests as if waiting for the rest of the story. Magnus glanced at Clary, who was deliberately not looking at him, but was also unable to hide the grin on her face. "Fine. I _may_ have told him that this could be his best chance to make amends with Alec, and if he didn't, he may lose him forever…and that it would definitely be Robert's loss. The rest he did on his own."

Magnus tossed the seashell out to sea, not looking at any of his companions. Alec took his now empty hand and said, again, "Thank you." Magnus kissed him on the cheek in response.

Isabelle bounded into view, towing Simon behind her. Simon was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his free hand. "Good morning," Izzy said brightly.

"Morning?" said Jace. "It's nearly noon, Isabelle."

Izzy shrugged unapologetically. "I'm on vacation," she said in explanation. "So what's going on?"

Alec filled her in on the conversation he had had with their father. Isabelle's eyes grew wide as Alec spoke. Then she rambled on about how happy she was that they had made amends.

"So, what's on the agenda today," said Jace, leaning back on his hands, Clary still sitting on his lap. "Before the wedding, of course," he added hastily at Alec's incredulous expression.

Magnus got to his feet and brushed the sand off his clothes. "I don't know what you are doing, but I have a wedding to prepare." He pulled Alec to his feet, kissed him softly, waved to the others and headed back up the beach toward Catarina Loss. Magnus had already made plans with Catarina to get all the food and decorations in order. Alec watched him go. As always, he felt like a part of him was missing when Magnus wasn't with him.

Alec ended up spending the day with Jace, Clary, Isabelle, and Simon. They swam in the shallow parts of the ocean, playing in the waves and collecting seashells. Jace made a seashell necklace for Clary, twining the shells together with an old piece of rope he found in a nearby tree. They found snorkeling gear in the huts and spent several hours watching the colorful fish play hide-and-seek in the sea plants.

They were joined later by Maia and Bat, who had been exploring the island much of the day. Clary had been worried about the Shadowhunters getting sunburned. Since their demon-hunting occurred at night, there was no specific rune against sunburn. They had opted to use a rune to prevent fire burns and had been pleased to discover that it worked against sunburn, too.

Throughout the day, Alec had glanced toward the rest of the guests to see what they were doing. They mostly lounged in the shade of the palm trees, sipping drinks and conversing. But more than once, Alec had seen his parents talking. He knew they hadn't spoken much since their divorce, and he was glad to see their conversations seemed to be amicable, at least from a distance.

As late afternoon approached, they all headed back to their cabins to get dressed for the wedding. Alec's mind was lost in thought, preparing himself for the wedding, and he nearly ran headlong into his mother.

Maryse smiled at him, took his arm and walked him toward the door of his hut. She hugged him and, before turning to leave, told him she had seen him and Robert on the beach earlier, and hoped that meant their relationship was on the mend. He had wanted to say the same to her, but was afraid of the reception he would get from her if he did.

Instead, he kissed his mother's cheek, mumbled something about seeing her in a little while, and heading into his cabin to get ready for the wedding. Nerves were taking over his body at this point, and his hands were shaking as he turned on the shower to wash away the activities of the day.

The thought of being married to Magnus very shortly guided him through the next hour or so of preparation.

_To be continued..._


	21. Chapter 21- Paradise, Part 3

**A/N: Here's the one you've all been waiting for. Just promise not to abandon me after you get what you want! :)**

* * *

Alec sat in front of the vanity mirror, staring at his reflection, and mentally reciting his vows so he wouldn't forget anything. His black hair was about as well-groomed as he could ever remember it being. The deep blue eyes reflected back at him shone with the excitement and nervousness that was coursing through his veins. He desperately wanted to see Magnus, but Magnus had taken refuge in his mother's hut to get himself ready for their wedding. He had no idea what Magnus was planning to wear, and knew it could be literally anything. Would he dress to impress, or be covered in glitter from head to toe? No one ever knew with Magnus.

Alec remembered coming home from the Institute one day to see dozens of bridal magazines fanned out over the coffee table in their living room.

"What is all this?" he had demanded.

Magnus smiled brightly up at him. "Ideas."

"Oh, Magnus, please tell me you are not planning to wear one of these ridiculous dresses!"

"What? You don't think it would make me look pretty?" Magnus said, his disappointed expression ruined by the twitching at the corners of his mouth.

"Oh, I have no doubt you would look pretty. Pretty stupid," Alec said scathingly.

Magnus really did pout at that. "Fine. Perhaps you should take a more active role in helping me plan the wedding then," he replied. And from that moment on, Alec had done just that.

They had discussed nearly every detail of the wedding, most of which Alec had deflected to Magnus since he really didn't care how the wedding happened, as long as it did. He did veto some of Magnus's more extravagant ideas, like getting married on top of a volcano, or on the backs of camels in the Sahara Desert. He had a suspicion that these ideas were simply to throw Alec off the trail of what Magnus was really planning, but he made it clear, in no uncertain terms, that he was _not_ getting married on a camel.

At one point, Magnus had said, "I know the Nephilim have specific traditions where weddings are concerned, as do warlocks. But since there is nothing traditional about a gay Shadowhunter marrying his warlock boyfriend, we are free to do anything we want."

Alec had to agree, and he found he really liked the idea of combining elements of tradition and making something that was uniquely their own. Every feature of their wedding, their clothing, rings, vows, and décor, was specifically designed to express their heritage and their individuality.

"We should discuss our vows," Magnus had said.

Alec agreed. He had no idea what he was supposed to say in his vows. He had reoccurring dreams of standing in front of Magnus and everyone they knew and staring stupidly at them, his mind freezing up and giving him nothing to say. Even now, he wasn't convinced that wouldn't happen.

"For the vows to be binding, we must each say the other's full name at the start." Alec nodded his understanding. "Then, say something personal."

"Like what?" Alec said.

"Anything you want. Something that comes from your heart," Magnus replied, placing a hand over Alec's heart. The touch was so tender, Alec's heart leapt in response to it. Alec nodded again, though he thought this was the most frightening part of the entire ceremony. He was not good with words, at least not fancy words. He tended to be blunt and sometimes coarse, which he didn't thinks was at all what he wanted his wedding vows to be.

Magnus then scrawled a couple of lines on piece of paper and handed it to Alec. "At the end, when we exchange rings, we'll both say this. Okay?" Alec read the paper and shook his head, pushing the paper back toward Magnus.

"No, Magnus, I won't let you say that. No way."

Magnus caught Alec's wrist. "Listen to me, Alec. This is forever. Our marriage, my love for you, all of it, it's forever. The fact that you are mortal doesn't change anything. I didn't write a single thing on there that isn't true."

He went on to explain about a spell he would perform during the ceremony. Alec had protested more vehemently about that, but Magnus would not listen. The spell was a part of a traditional warlock wedding, and Magnus was determined to perform it. Alec was not concerned about himself. If he were the only one involved in this spell, he accept it without hesitation. His concern was for Magnus, and what would happen to him when Alec's mortality caught up with them, especially after a spell like this. In the end, because Magnus would simply not take no for an answer, Alec agreed to both the words Magnus had written and the spell he wanted to cast.

Alec buttoned his pale gold shirt, trying to decide if he should leave the top button open or close it in a more formal fashion. He glanced at the black shorts Magnus had picked for him to wear tonight and decided to leave the top button undone. Alec ran his fingers along the metallic gold thread that had been used to create the traditional Shadowhunter wedding runes. The runes were slightly raised, similar to the runes that adorned his skin, and Alec marveled at Magnus's attention to detail. Magnus always thought of everything.

Just before sunset, Alec made his way to the beach, where their guests were already gathered. Alec was surprised to see that Magnus had done minimal decorating, mostly using the natural landscape as the backdrop for their wedding. There were several large bouquets of tropical flowers that had not been there earlier, but the beauty of the island itself really couldn't be matched by any decoration. Although, on closer inspection, he seriously doubted those flowers were naturally sprinkled with glitter. He smiled at the thought.

A moment later, Magnus appeared, suddenly, as if by magic. Alec was again surprised to see that Magnus had taken the minimalist approach to his own attire. He wore a deep purple robe, a traditional warlock wedding robe, over a very much non-traditional black frilly dress shirt with a fuchsia handkerchief in his pocket, and shorts that matched Alec's. His hair was spiked, as usual, with traces of silver glitter in it and around his eyes, and his lips were stained dark red, but nothing too outlandish.

Alec and Magnus stood in a circle created by their family and friends, each absorbed in the beauty of the man that he loved. As the sky turned brilliant shades of red, purple, gold and blue with sunset, Magnus took Alec's hands and nodded for him to start the ceremony. Nerves seized him in earnest now, so he took a deep, steadying breath, looked into Magnus's eyes and started to speak.

"Magnus Bane, as you know, I'm not eloquent with my words, like you and Jace," Alec paused, briefly catching Jace's eye. "So I struggled a bit in deciding what to say here. How do you make everyone understand why you love someone? How do I make them all see what I see when I look at you? Then I realized what I wanted everyone to know, especially you, Magnus. I want to say thank you. Thank you for seeing the real me, and for helping me to be that person, even when I fought against you. Thank you for understanding what I needed from our relationship, and for having the courage to give it to me. I know how difficult it was for you. Thank you for the extraordinary love that you give me, and for finding ways to make me fall in love with you more every single day. And thank you, so very much, for helping me build this amazing life, and continuing this journey with me."

Alec produced a wedding band and placed it on Magnus's finger. "Take this ring as a symbol of my love for you and as a promise that I will love you every day for the rest of my life."

Alec saw a tear in the corner of Magnus's eye. "You're more eloquent than you think," Magnus whispered before starting his own vows.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, I've spent my whole life searching for you. I had nearly given up, too. Then one day, magically, you were there. I had always been afraid of giving my heart to a Nephilim, afraid that I could never live up to the love of someone who was part angel. And also afraid that I would never be as important as your mandate. In the end, my fear didn't matter, I fell completely, hopelessly in love with you and there was nothing that would change that fact. Then something extraordinary happened. You chose me. You saved my life over and over and over again. You said you didn't want the world, you wanted me. Sometimes I still can't believe this is real, that you are really mine, that you love me as much as I love you. I promise to spend every day trying to live up to that, to be worthy of your love, worthy of the love of my angel."

He placed the band on Alec's finger. "Take this ring as a symbol of my love for you and as a promise that I will love you every day for the rest of my life."

Magnus held Alec's left hand between both of his, and Alec did the same with Magnus's left hand. A small blue flame appeared between their hands. The flames grew, fanning out and enclosing their hands, before slowly traveling up their arms and coalescing over their hearts, glowing with increasing intensity as they spread. There was no heat or pain associated with the flames, but Alec felt a strong sensation, a pull toward Magnus, and realized he was unable to move away from the spell or to break contact with Magnus, not that he wanted to or put any effort into trying. This spell was a traditional warlock wedding spell, used to complete the binding ceremony, similar to the runes Shadowhunters used, but this could be performed safely on non-warlocks, unlike the runes.

A circle of blue flames surrounded the couple, flaring up higher and brighter until they completely engulfed them, hiding them from the view of their guests. The blue flames coalescing over their hearts burned blindingly, then slowly sank into their chests, and disappeared. Alec could feel a slight burning sensation in his chest as the flames engulfed his heart. It was a comforting feeling, similar to the application of a rune. When the burning sensation ended, the circle of flames around them gave one last burst and died.

Magnus drew Alec to him and kissed him. They wrapped their arms around each other, savoring the moment, the sweet sensation of their lips moving together, their hands touching the other. Bright white light erupted around them as all the Nephilim raised their witchlight rune stones, a traditional part of Shadowhunter weddings. The warlock, Catarina Loss, silently emitted soft blue flames from her fingertips, a traditional part of warlock weddings. And the werewolves dropped to their knees, still in human form, as a soft, joyous howl filling the night air, a traditional part of werewolf weddings.

Then Magnus finally released Alec, catching his hand and turning to face their family and friends. A chorus of congratulations erupted from the crowd, as one by one, each guest hugged, clapped the shoulders, or shook the hands of the newly married couple.

_To be continued..._


	22. Chapter 22- Paradise, Part 4

A ten foot tall bonfire was blazing just beyond the reach of the tide. Nearby was a table displaying a roasted pig, a selection of tropical fruits, and glasses of wine and champagne. An old boom box radio, with no visible electrical supply, belted music into the still night air.

As the moon began its ascent across the darkening sky, Magnus, having already shed his cloak, held Alec in his arms, gently swaying to the diverse selection of ballads that he had magicked the radio into playing. Everything from classical to pop-ballads, from oldies to modern ballads bellowed from the speakers. Alec didn't recognize most of the music, and he didn't really care. They were married, and he was in Magnus's arms, and that was all that mattered. He was vaguely aware that their guests were milling around the beach, chatting merrily, eating, and dancing. He was lost in the moment with Magnus.

Somehow, the chorus of the song that was currently playing reached him in his haze of happiness. He focused on the lyrics for a moment, and couldn't help thinking they fit him and Magnus perfectly right then.

_"Could I have this dance for the rest of my life? _  
_ Would you be my partner every night? _  
_ When we're together, it feels so right. _  
_ Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?"_

Alec's arms tightened around Magnus, almost involuntarily, and he pressed his cheek deeper into Magnus's chest. Magnus kissed Alec's forehead, the only part he could reach at the moment, and Alec wondered if he, too, was feeling the words of the song.

As the moon continued its trek across the sky, Magnus and Alec continued to dance. A new song started, this one tickling the edges of Alec's memory. He'd heard this song before, he knew it, but it took until the second verse for his memory to click. Magnus had played this song at a bar once, and they'd danced to it then, too.

_"Trying hard to control my heart_  
_ I walk over to where you are_  
_ Eye to eye we need no words at all"_

Alec pulled back a little to look into Magnus's eyes. "Madonna?" he said, as the music continued to play.

Magnus's face lit up. "Oh, Alec! I love that you are finally recognizing mundane music!" he exclaimed joyfully. Then added, his expression thoughtful, "Of course, Madonna isn't, strictly speaking, just a mundane."

Alec smiled at him. He never knew, at times like this, if Magnus was being serious or just playing around. Magnus winked at him.

_"I'm crazy for you_  
_ Touch me once and you'll know it's true_  
_ I never wanted anyone like this_  
_ It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss" _

Magnus sang the next line, "I'm crazy for you," along with Madonna. Alec didn't care that Magnus's voice was slightly off-key, he thought it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. His heart swelled with love for his warlock. He was just as crazy about Magnus as Magnus was about him.

As the song ended, Isabelle shouted, "Come on, Magnus! Enough with the sappy love songs! I want to dance! Give me a beat!"

Magnus looked at Alec, who simply shrugged. They had been slow dancing for quite a while. Slowly, a wicked grin spread across Magnus's face. Isabelle's words had triggered something in Magnus's mind, and he was going to have a little fun with her.

He flicked his finger in the direction of the radio, and the words "_Give me a beat!" _rang throughout the beachfront. Alec recognized this song immediately. He looked at Magnus, his mouth slightly agape.

"She's going to kill you," he said, attempting to stifle a grin.

Alec glanced at his sister, who had immediately dragged Simon into the designated dancing area when the song started up. Simon was staring at Magnus, not even bothering to conceal his grin. Of course, Simon, being a musician, would be familiar with many different types of music, and clearly knew this song.

Alec and Magnus resumed dancing, but were mostly just watching Izzy for her reaction. As the words _"Oh you nasty boys"_ reverberated through the clearing, Izzy froze, mid-dance, her arms above her head, and glared at Magnus. Magnus and Alec erupted with laughter, as Izzy regained her composure and continued dancing with Simon. Alec noted Simon also laughing as he and Magnus left the noise behind, taking refuge by the water.

They dropped onto the sand, at the edge of the tide, letting the cool water wash over their feet and ankles. The feeling was soothing after all the dancing they had done.

Alec glanced toward the bonfire and noticed Jocelyn and Clary huddled together, appearing to be deep in conversation. Jace was sprawled out between them and the fire, looking relaxed and content. He was watching Clary, a crooked smile on his face. He looked up and caught Alec's eye, inclining his head in greeting.

Magnus excused himself, saying he wanted to check on their other guests for a moment. His departure left a cold, empty feeling next to Alec, and Alec's eyes followed Magnus's progress across the beach. A moment later, Jace threw himself onto the ground next to Alec, in Magnus's recently vacated spot.

"Congratulations," Jace said, not for the first time. A smile was playing at the corners of his mouth.

"What are you smiling about?"

"It's just hard to believe," Jace replied.

"What's hard to believe? That I was the first to get married?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, you never even dated anyone before Magnus. And, well, you did just marry a four hundred year old warlock!"

Alec grinned, and was surprised when Jace didn't remark on the stupid, giddy expression he was sure was on his face. But Jace wasn't looking at Alec's face. He was concentrating on Alec's hand, at the firelight dancing on the surface of Alec's wedding band.

"Can I see the ring?" Jace asked. Alec slipped the ring off, a little reluctantly, and dropped it into Jace's open palm.

Jace examined the ring thoughtfully. Alec and Magnus decided on titanium for their rings, not wanting to risk injury to any of the Downworlders they frequently came in contact with in their lines of work. The band was engraved with the traditional Shadowhunter wedding runes, alternating with a warlock word for marriage. Alec couldn't begin to pronounce the word, but it spoke of love, commitment, and happiness.

The firelight caught an inscription on the inside of the ring. "Aku cinta kamu, MB + AL," Jace read. "What does that mean?"

Alec smiled. "It means 'I love you' in Indonesian, Magnus's native language," he said. What he didn't tell Jace was the reason they had decided to use those words. The only time Magnus had ever spoken those words to him was in that subway tunnel, on the day they had broken up. They decided to use the phrase, not just as a reminder of their love, but also that a relationship needs more than just love to be successful. A relationship requires commitment, honesty, trust, compromise. The words were a reminder of all that they have, and how easily it can all slip away if they let it.

"It's beautiful," Jace said, handing the ring back to Alec. Jace's gaze, as it so often did, was trained on Clary.

"This could be you, you know," said Alec, watching his _parabatai._

Jace's eyes darted to Alec's, a grin spreading across his face. "No thanks. I don't want to be married to Magnus."

"You only wish you could be married to Magnus," said Alec. "But I was referring to you and Clary. You want to marry her, don't you?"

"Of course I want to marry Clary!" Jace said.

"Well?" Alec said, gesturing toward Clary as if to say 'what are you waiting for?'

Jace looked startled. "What? You want me to ask her _now_?"

Alec studied his friend. "What's holding you back? The romantic beach wedding? The fire light? The sound of the ocean waves?"

"But, it's your wedding day," Jace said, like it was impossible for him to do such a thing as propose to his girlfriend on his best friend's wedding day.

"So? Let me guess, you think you and Clary getting engaged would ruin my wedding day? That's ridiculous, Jace. That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard."

Jace glanced back at Clary as if searching for some way to bring this conversation back to a sane level. "She's busy right now anyway," he said, unconvincingly.

As if on cue, Clary and Jocelyn stood, hiding something behind them, and started toward Alec and Jace, motioning for the others to join them. "Not anymore," Alec said with a smirk.

* * *

Magnus found Tessa and Catarina reclined in a few of the half dozen beach chairs that littered the beach. He dropped onto the sand in front of them, stretching out his long legs, and propping himself up on his elbows.

"Your wedding was beautiful, Magnus," said Tessa, by way of greeting. Catarina nodded her agreement.

"Thanks. I'm glad you could make it," Magnus replied.

Tessa giggled. "Do you really think I would have missed Magnus Bane's wedding? Knowing you as I do, wild hellhounds could not have kept me away!"

Magnus chuckled and said, "I suppose not."

"I still can't believe it myself," said Catarina. "Well, I have no trouble believe that you love Alec enough to marry him, I just didn't picture you the marrying type," she amended.

Magnus's face split in a wry smile. "If not for the two of you, I may never have gotten the chance to marry Alec," he said.

Tessa tilted her head, looking at him uncomprehendingly. "Whatever do you mean, Magnus?"

Magnus sat up straight and took one of Tessa's hands in his own. "You taught me there are loves worth the pain of losing, loves worth dying for," he said.

Tessa drew in a sharp breath and covered her mouth with her free hand. Her gray eyes were bright in the dim light, and she struggled to regain her composure before speaking. She took a deep breath and said, "And what did Catarina do?"

Magnus's face broke into a true grin. "She reminded me," he said, glancing to Catarina. "And then she told me how stupid I was for not being with Alec. I owe you both a debt I can never repay."

Tessa patted Magnus's hand. He then withdrew it and leaned back on his elbows again. "What is it about Nephilim that makes them so irresistible?" he said to no one in particular.

"It is the angel blood. No one is strong enough to resist it," said Jem, who had arrived just in time to hear Magnus's comment. He was grinning in that sweet Jem way that was so infectious. Magnus hadn't know Jem as well as he had known Will and Tessa, of course, but having listened to the pair talk endlessly about Jem, he had always felt as if he knew him well. And he had always liked him.

"Yes, I suppose that's what it is," Magnus said.

His eyes roamed across the beach to rest on Alec. Alec and Jace had just risen and were facing Clary and Jocelyn, who was motioning for everyone to join them. "Wonder what that's all about," Magnus said.

"I guess we should go see," said Jem, and the group agreed.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, and Alec leaned back against Magnus's body, as everyone gathered around Clary and Jocelyn. Clary was grinning proudly. She looked at Jocelyn, who nodded her head for Clary to speak.

"Magnus, Alec, since you guys didn't really give us a chance to shop for wedding gifts…" Clary trailed off as a chorus of laughter ran through the gathering. "My mom and I, with a little help from Catarina, decided to make something for you." Catarina emitted blue sparks from her fingers in response.

From behind her back she drew a large canvas and presented it to Magnus and Alec. The couple separated enough to hold the canvas between them. On it, Clary and Jocelyn had captured the image of the wedding ceremony. Alec and Magnus's faces were perfectly captured, down to the finest detail of their clothing, their rings, and the blue flames between their hands. The circle of blue flames that had surrounded them was drawn, covering the lower parts of their legs. The attendants were painted with lesser detail, their images recognizable but not clear, as the focus on the piece was Alec and Magnus. The brilliant sunset was used as the backdrop for the painting.

Magnus and Alec were surprised, and touched, by the beauty of the painting, and the thoughtfulness behind it. They hugged Clary and Jocelyn and thanked them profusely. The painting was passed through the crowd, eventually landing with Luke, who stowed it in Magnus and Alec's cabin for safe keeping.

Alec saw Jace tap Clary on the shoulder, take her hand and lead her toward the far side of the bonfire, out of view of the other guests. Magnus slid behind Alec, wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, rested his head on Alec's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "What's going on with them?" He nodded toward the disappearing Jace and Clary.

Alec grinned. "I think he's going to ask her to marry him," he said in a low whisper so only Magnus could hear.

Alec felt the vibrations of Magnus's laugh as he leaned back into the embrace. "Are they going to announce the engagement tonight?" Magnus asked.

"I don't think so," Alec replied. "I think he's afraid of taking the spotlight away from us at our reception."

Magnus grinned as he spoke, low and seductive in Alec's ear. "Then we'll have to make sure he makes that announcement. I'm ready for the spotlight to be off of us. I want you all to myself."

Alec had no ability to control the emotions that flared up in him at these words, or the grin the spread across his face.

* * *

Jace released Clary's hand when they were sufficiently hidden from view. He paced like a caged tiger, ruffling his hair with his hand distractedly, the firelight sparking off his golden curls.

"Jace?" Clary said, wondering what on earth had gotten into him.

Jace looked up as she said his name. He took a deep breath. "You should probably sit. No, stay standing. No…" He shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts.

"Jace, what's wrong?" Clary asked, clearly not understanding what was happening.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong. It's just…" Jace stammered. He took Clary's hands and dropped to his knees in front of her, pulling her down with him. She looked into his golden eyes, her green eyes full of love and concern for him.

"Oh, Clary," Jace began. "I love you, with the love that moves the sun and all the other stars. Do you remember when I said that to you?"

Clary nodded. "I remember everything you've said to me, Jace. And I love you, too."

Jace smiled. "Well, I still mean that, more than ever. So much that sometimes I feel like I will explode with that love. I want to spend my life with you, every day, forever. Clarissa Adele Fairchild, will you marry me?"

Clary stared at him, her mouth opening and closing as if trying to form words. Then suddenly, she flung herself into his arms and said, "Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Of course I'll marry you, Jace!"

She dropped little kisses all over his face, until finally he captured her mouth with his, quieting her with long, lazy kisses. As always, the passion between them overtook their senses, and their kisses deepened, their hands roaming each other's body, holding each other tightly, wanting no space between them.

When they finally broke apart, gasping for air, Jace looked into Clary's eyes with an expression so full of love she thought her heart would bleed from it.

"I love you, Clary." His voice was barely a whisper.

"I love you, Jace."

Jace slipped the Herondale ring from his finger and placed it on hers. The light from the fire reflected off the ring and danced in Jace's eyes. He took Clary's hand and led her back to where the others were still gathered, chatting merrily about the painting.

The first thing Alec noticed was the grins splitting Jace and Clary's faces, knowing what had happened and what those smiles meant. The couple quietly rejoined the gathering on the beach, trying to make their previous absence go unnoticed.

Magnus smirked and said, "Jace has an announcement to make," when it became clear that Jace had no intention of saying anything. The startled look on Jace's face made Magnus chuckle softly. Jace, for possibly the first time ever, was too surprised to form a well thought sentence, and stammered out their engagement announcement to a chorus of surprised gasps and congratulations. Magnus took advantage of the situation, and silently detached himself and Alec from the gathered group, pulling Alec toward their hut.

With a flick of his hand, a second black and white sign with rainbow letters appeared on the door of the Honeymoon Suite. This sign read 'Just Married.' Alec didn't even try to hide his grin as he stepped over the threshold.

Magnus closed the door behind him with a soft snap and leaned against it, locking eyes with the blue-eyed man he loved.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: The songs are "Could I have this dance" by Anne Murray, "Crazy for you" by Madonna, and "Nasty" by Janet Jackson.**


	23. Chapter 23- Paradise, Part 5

"Finally alone," Magnus said, pushing himself off the door and closing the gap between him and Alec in two long strides. He held Alec's face in his hands, a soft smile playing at his lips as he leaned in and kissed Alec. Magnus slid his hands into Alec's hair, twining his fingers through the dark locks, and holding his head in place.

Alec melted into the kiss, his body curving against Magnus's. He wound his arms around Magnus, pressing their bodies together, closing all space between them. Their kisses were long and slow and deep, expressions of love that they had been restraining for the last few hours.

"You looked so beautiful tonight," Magnus said in a heady whisper. "I could almost see your angel wings."

Alec shook his head. "I'm hardly an angel."

"You are in my fantasies," Magnus said, kissing Alec along his jaw, inching toward his ear.

Alec grinned, his heart swelling. "If I looked beautiful, I don't know a word to describe you." Alec's hands gripped Magnus's shoulders for support as Magnus continued trailing kisses along Alec's neck and collarbone.

"Lucky. The word to describe me is lucky."

"No, the word to describe you is perfect." Alec was starting to have difficulty thinking clearly. Magnus was having more of an effect than usual on him.

"We can argue about that later," Magnus said, reclaiming Alec's lips with his own.

Magnus held Alec to him as he kissed him breathless. He guided Alec with his body into the bedroom and kicked the door closed behind them. Then abruptly, he withdrew from Alec, his eyes darting to the bed, then back to Alec's, a small crease developing between his eyes.

"Alec?" Magnus said, a worried expression deepening the furrow of his brows. "You remember the spell I performed during the wedding?" Alec nodded. "It will only be complete when we consummate the marriage. You understand what that means?"

Alec rolled his eyes. "Of course I understand what that means. The spell will be complete when we make love," he said. A slight blush crept across his face at those words, and he mentally chastise himself for it. He hoped it was too dark in the room for Magnus to notice.

The corners of Magnus's lips turned up, and he stroked his thumb across Alec's cheekbones, leaving no doubt that he was aware of the blush. "The spell will link our souls together forever," Magnus said softly.

"I know that. You have already explained it to me, and I have already agreed to it."

Magnus gently brushed a strand of Alec's hair and tucked it behind his ear. Alec closed his eyes at the sensation, his heart skipping a beat as he leaned his cheek against Magnus's hand. "This is your last chance to back out," Magnus said. "I can still reverse the spell at this point, but once it's complete…" He let the sentence hang in the air, and Alec fully understood his meaning.

"Why would I want to back out?"

Magnus said in an almost inaudible voice, "Forever is a long time."

Alec drew his hands up to Magnus's cheeks, gently cupping his face and forcing Magnus to look him in the eye. "It wouldn't be long enough," he stated baldly.

Magnus made a little gasp, then without hesitation, kissed Alec again. Magnus's fingers gently traced the contours of Alec's face as they kissed. Alec's heart was pounding in his chest as he parted his lips, breathing in the scent of Magnus, an intoxicating mixture of sandalwood and burnt sugar and clean beach air, gasping in anticipation.

When they finally broke apart, Alec said, "So, what happens now?"

Magnus shrugged. "I don't know. The Book of the White simply said the spell would be complete when the marriage is consummated. It gave no description of events, or what to expect."

Alec nodded. "Right. Well, I guess there's only one way to find out then."

And he was back in Magnus's arms, kissing him again. The kiss was passionate, if not a little hesitant. They had been together so many times in their three year relationship, but never had so much been at stake. They may not know what to expect from the spell, but they certainly knew what to expect from each other, and that at least helped to settle their nerves. Alec felt Magnus's hands glide up his arms, and grip his shoulders briefly before sliding down the front of his shirt. Magnus's fingers trembled slightly as he unbuttoned Alec's shirt, slid his hands along Alec's shoulders, and dropped the garment onto the floor. Alec fared no better, as he had to fight the ruffles on Magnus's shirt to get to the buttons. When Alec finally got the last button undone and the shirt floated to the floor, he stared at Magnus, his eyes glazing over the silhouette of his flawless bare chest, the smooth caramel-colored skin, the perfect radiant beauty.

Magnus reached out a shaky hand, outlining Alec's shoulders, tracing the runes on his chest. He let his fingers trail down Alec's ribs to the waistband of his shorts. He looked into Alec's eyes, those piercing blue eyes, for reassurance before proceeding. A chorus of nervous giggles sounded through the room as they fumbled with the rest of their clothing.

A hush came over them as they climbed into bed and everything became very real. Alec lost himself in Magnus's touch, his kiss, his scent. As their bodies moved together in the perfect synchronicity that develops between long-time lovers, Alec felt the magic of the spell come alive in his veins. His senses heightened tenfold, every touch was electrified, every kiss shocking him, every sensation breathtaking. There was no pain, just a pleasant, fierce intensity. His heart rate quickened, and each beat seemed to draw the magic into his heart, where it coalesced.

He closed his eyes, and saw the blue flames that had engulfed him and Magnus hours before withdraw from his body, bringing with it a red haze. Alec knew instinctively that the red haze was his love for Magnus. His eyes flew open, wanting to see the embodiment of his love, but there was nothing to see. The room was dark. The images were only available to him behind his closed eyelids.

Alec's eyes slid shut again, and this time, he saw not only the blue flames and the red haze, but a deeper red, almost burgundy haze. This, he knew, though he didn't know how he knew, was Magnus's love for him. The red and burgundy swirled together, faster and faster, until it was impossible to distinguish where one began and the other ended.

The swirled colors, their mingled love, divided into two halves. One half entered Alec's body, directly into his heart, and the other entered Magnus's. Alec felt a jolt through his body, his heart swelling with the intensity of their love. He wondered, fleetingly, if his heart would burst, if his heart could withstand the power of their combined love. He heard Magnus suck in a breath and knew he was having a similar experience. A warm feeling then spread throughout his body, elevating his pleasure, and strengthening his love.

Abruptly, a white hot searing sensation consumed Alec. Pain, similar to the feeling of a stele on his skin, penetrated his mind, heart, body and soul. The wounds that he and Magnus had inflicted on each other, the lies, the secrets, the pain and anguish, healed completely, sealing closed into thin, red lines, then dissipating until not even a scar remained. He found he could still recall, in perfect detail, everything that had happened, but it no longer hurt him to remember those events. He was whole, unblemished.

And with that healing, Alec found that all of his lingering worries and doubts abated. He no longer worried that his mortality would be an issue down the road. His fear that Magnus would no longer be attracted to him when he was an old man seemed to evaporate. His anguish over what would happen to Magnus when Alec's mortality finally caught up with them went by the wayside.

As abruptly as the white hot searing started, it was gone. Alec could feel Magnus trembling on top of him, and ran his hands soothingly along the warlock's back, encouraging him to continue. As Magnus gave in to Alec's ministrations, Alec felt and saw something he had no description for, a vague yet substantial mist, and he instinctively knew it was the embodiment of their souls. Their souls entwined, knitting together as if sewn with a needle and thread, inseparable, until they were truly, irrevocably, one.

They held each other tightly, lost in the feel and smell and love of the other, as their bodies shuddered apart, and Alec knew the spell was complete. Magnus buried his head in Alec's neck, and Alec did the same in turn. And they lay there, holding each other, until their bodies somehow, inexplicably, recovered.

Magnus drew away enough to look into Alec's eyes. Magnus's eyes were shining brightly in the dim light, and Alec could just make out tear tracks on Magnus's cheeks. It wasn't until that moment that Alec realized his own face was wet as well. The experience had been too emotional for them to completely contain. When Magnus kissed him, a soft, tender, loving kiss, Alec knew he had felt everything just the same as Alec had.

Magnus sank onto the mattress and pulled Alec to him, holding him tightly, neither wanting any space between them. Alec draped his arm over Magnus's chest, and his wedding band sparked in the dim light. Magnus caught Alec's hand and brought it to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss on the small band.

"Are you alright?" Magnus said, placing gentle kisses along Alec's wrist and forearm.

"I am. But I can see why there was no description in the Book of the White. I wouldn't know how to describe that either. That was..." Alec began but found he had no words to describe what they had just experienced.

"Intense," Magnus finished for him. They both laughed softly in the dark. It had been intense and beautiful and passionate all at the same time. Alec felt sadness that so few couples ever got to experience something like that, never knowing the physical melding of their entire being with the person they love, the person they were meant to be with.

"I love you," Alec whispered, then scolded himself for saying something so cliché. As true as those words were, they couldn't possibly do justice to what had just happened between them.

Magnus, however, didn't seem to mind. "I love you, too, Alec…" He paused, angling his body to look at Alec. "What am I supposed to call you now?"

Alec lifted his head from Magnus's chest to look up at him. "What do you mean? I'm still Alec," he said.

Magnus chuckled. "I mean, we've never discussed what we are to each other now. Clearly calling you my boyfriend isn't going to work."

"Oh. I hadn't really thought about that," Alec replied.

"Me neither. Until now. I guess some of our options would be partner, spouse, husband. I don't know, can you think of any others?"

Alec was contemplative for several moments before saying, "Partner is not descriptive enough. It doesn't imply that we are married, so that one is out. I honestly think I like 'husband' the best."

Magnus grinned. "Oh good. That means I can call you my hubby!" He looked utterly delighted at the thought. Alec groaned.

"Do you have to?"

Magnus laughed. "Yes. So, what about our names?"

Alec gave him a wary look. "Our names?"

"It's traditional for one person to take the other's last name when they marry."

"No," Alec said slowly, "it's traditional for the _wife_ to take her _husband's_ name…" He looked at Magnus pointedly.

"Well, I think you should become Alec Bane," Magnus said.

Alec groaned again. "That's horrible! And I couldn't even if I wanted to, which I don't. I'm a Shadowhunter. I'm required to have a Shadowhunter name," he said, a note of relief coloring his voice. Then, as the thought struck him, he said, "Surely you're not suggesting you become Magnus Lightwood."

"Can't. I doubt any Downworlders would hire a warlock with a Shadowhunter name. Somebody has to pay the bills around here," Magnus said. Alec laughed at that. "I suppose we could hyphenate our names. Alexander Lightwood-Bane?"

"Magnus Bane-Lightwood?" Alec countered. "Those are all terrible. Perhaps we should just keep our old names."

"I think you might be right on this one," Magnus said, kissing Alec softly. "Besides, Chairman Meow would get so confused with having such a long name."

"Oh, the horror," Alec teased. He laid his head on Magnus's chest, listening to the slow, steady rhythm of his heartbeat. "Goodnight, Magnus," he said sleepily.

"Goodnight, hubby," Magnus said, his chest shaking slightly with his laugh. Alec signed deeply and rolled his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this didn't cross the invisible T-rated fanfic line. And I hope you enjoyed their time in Paradise.**


	24. Chapter 24- The Wedding Spell Snippet

By the Angel, guys, I didn't mean for the wedding spell to be so confusing. Here is the conversation alluded to Chapter 21 where Magnus explains it to Alec, the spell that was completed in Chapter 23. Now _you_ know what _they _know…

Magnus scrawled a couple of lines on a piece of paper and handed it to Alec. "At the end, when we exchange rings, we'll both say this. Okay?" Alec read the paper and shook his head, pushing the paper back toward Magnus.

"No, Magnus, I won't let you say that. No way."

Magnus caught Alec's wrist. "Listen to me, Alec. This is forever. Our marriage, my love for you, all of it, it's forever. The fact that you are mortal doesn't change anything. I didn't write a single thing on there that isn't true."

"But, Magnus, promising to love me for the rest of your life? It's too much."

Magnus dismissed this. He knew how he felt about Alec, he knew he would love him as long as he lived, maybe longer. He met Alec's eyes, hesitantly, knowing what Alec would say about his next comment.

"Alec, there is a spell I want to perform at our wedding. It's a traditional warlock wedding spell." He paused as Alec's eyes narrowed suspiciously. When Alec didn't comment, he went on. "The spell will bind our souls together…forever."

"Absolutely not," Alec stated firmly, shaking his head.

"Alec, just hear me out. Please." Magnus said as Alec continued to protest.

"No, Magnus. What the hell are you trying to do? Torture yourself? I'm mortal, I'm going to die one day. Don't you get that?"

Magnus dropped his eyes to his lap and said in a small voice, "Of course I get that. Can I explain the spell before you completely reject it?"

Alec folded his arms in front of his chest, defiantly, but halted his objections, momentarily.

Magnus pressed on. "The spell will bind our souls, yes, but it's meant to be between living immortals. It will have its effect while you are living. It will mean that we will always be drawn to each other, will always want each other. Even if we are separated, our souls will seek the other. It's a spell version of soul-mates, but binding. It's not unlike the _parabatai_ ritual, but in this case it's supposed to be between people who are in love with each other. Do you understand?"

Alec nodded, and thought it didn't sound too terrible. After all, he had been willing to give part of himself to Jace, why not Magnus, the man he loved more than anything else.

"What happens to you when I die?" He had to know. He had a vague idea what would happen to Jace through the _parabatai_ rune, and he was reluctant to do that to someone else he cared about.

Magnus seemed unenthusiastic about replying. He studied his hands, which were folded in his lap. Finally, he said, "The thing is, Alec, no one really knows. The spell is so rarely performed because warlocks so rarely marry. And warlocks are immortal. But my best guess is that the spell will break when you die…unless…" he trailed off.

"Unless what?"

"Well, what happens to your soul when you die? Will it go to Heaven? Is there an afterlife? Do you believe, as Jem Carstairs does, in reincarnation?"

"Oh," Alec said. He didn't really know what he believed as far as an afterlife was concerned. He was the most religious of his family, believing in God and Angels, even before he actually saw one. But how could anyone know, for certain, what would happen after he died. "I don't know, Magnus. This seems awfully risky for you."

Magnus flashed a small smile at him. "Alec, my heart and body and soul will love you and want you forever, whether we perform this spell or not. The spell is my proof to you, proof that you are The One for me, the only one for me."

After some time, and still with some uncertainty, Alec said, "Alright. I agree to being part of this spell."

Magnus took both of Alec's hands in his and said, "Thank you." And then kissed him.


	25. Chapter 25- New Year's Eve

Alec had been to Times Square on New Year's Eve many times. Every single time, he had been working. The scene was always ruckus and energetic with thousands upon thousands of people ready to ring in the new year, and it was a haven for demons with ill intent. Many of those demons were camouflaged as humans, making it that much harder to detect them.

This year was different. He and Magnus were there together, still celebrating their new marriage, still in what the older generations called the 'honeymoon period.' They were happy, so incredibly happy that Alec sometimes pinched himself just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. But all he ever got was a sensation of pain and a nasty bruise, so he assumed that meant it was all real.

Alec looked, again, at Magnus. Magnus was dressed in his customary tight black pants and his favorite leather boots. He wore several layers of clothes to protect against the mid-winter chill. His outermost shirt was a long-sleeved tee that read 'Happy New Year' in rainbow glitter. There was a glittery firework and an image of the crystal ball that dropped at midnight to signify the new year depicted on the shirt as well. Magnus had tried, very hard, to get Alec to wear a matching shirt, but Alec had refused, and went with his usual all-black attire. Magnus wore a sleek, leather trench coat over the ensemble and his hair was spiked with glitter, as usual.

The part of Magnus's wardrobe that was not at all usual was the glittery purple party hat and the fake glasses with 2011 written out in the frames. When they had left the apartment, Alec thought the hat and fake glasses looked foolish. He had long since grown accustomed to the glitter and flamboyant outfits Magnus frequently wore, and secretly loved to see Magnus doused in glitter. He loved the way the warlock's face lit up when he was sparkly, loved the mischievous gleam in his eyes. He loved it even more now that Magnus had finally given up trying to get Alec to wear glitter as well.

But the glasses were just ridiculous. At least, that is what he thought before they actually arrived in Times Square. It seemed that everyone, except for Alec, was wearing a similar pair of silly glasses. This was one area that Alec didn't mind being excluded, he thought decidedly.

Alec and Magnus were meandering through the gathering crowd with no particular destination in mind. There was music coming from all directions. Magnus, being Magnus, wanted to see every band that was playing, and consequently, dragged Alec from one street to the next, chasing the sounds of music.

Magnus pointed a ringed finger at every celebrity he recognized, which happened to be many. He leaned in to whisper the celebrities' names in Alec's ear. This amused Alec tremendously. Alec could likely identify the current US President, only because it was required of him as a Shadowhunter to know political leaders, but Magnus kept pointing out bands or music artists he had never heard of. He did recognize some of the songs from going to clubs with Magnus, Jace and Izzy over the years, or from when Magnus played music around the apartment when he was bored. But the artists? No way.

They watched a wild looking woman, who could probably give Magnus tips on glitter application, dance and strut around a stage, singing a loud hip-hop music that Alec was sure would have Isabelle dancing if she were there. Alec thought it was a good thing the girl was jumping around so enthusiastically or she would likely have been freezing given how scantily clad she was in New York City on December 31st.

Magnus grabbed his hand and, before he could protest, dragged him to a large group of people dancing and thrashing to the music. Alec had learned by now not to argue about dancing with Magnus; it usually went much smoother and he looked less foolish if he just cooperated with the warlock. Alec threw his hands up, his body gyrating against Magnus's, and laughed. Even though he still wasn't completely comfortable dancing, he had never once regretted dancing in public with Magnus, always managing to enjoy himself more than he had thought he would.

After dancing to several of the wild woman's songs, they moved down the street to a band playing rap music. Alec was not fond of this genre and had no idea how to dance to it. Magnus cleared out a space in the crowd and started weaving his arms around, pretending to rap along with the artist. Alec covered his mouth with his hand to hide his grin and backed away, giving Magnus room and encouraging him with a gesture. Magnus received several cheers from the crowd for his effort. Alec sometimes envied Magnus's fearlessness, and his willingness to try anything in an attempt to have fun.

As the night progressed, the temperature dropped. There had been a recent snowfall, and the roads, though cleared of snow, were slushy. Alec zipped up his coat to shield against the light breeze that was blowing, as they continued to walk, taking in the sights and sounds of the New Year's Eve street party.

Magnus caught Alec's hand and pointed toward the giant crystal ball atop one of the buildings. The ball was alight with thousands of lights, shimmering and glowing against the dark sky. Alec knew that as midnight approached the ball would drop down the pole it rested on and illuminate an enormous 2011 sign.

Magnus grinned at him, that grin he reserved for occasions when he had an idea he was about to enact. A split second later, Magnus snapped his fingers and the couple disappeared. They reappeared high in the sky, standing on the giant ball that Alec had just been admiring.

"What the hell?" Alec said as he got his bearings and realized they were hundreds of feet in the air.

"Relax, Alec," Magnus said dismissively, as if he had just magicked them onto a table instead of a twenty-five story building.

"Magnus! We can't be up here!" Alec said, gesturing around him. "No one can be up here!"

"Well, we _are _up here, Alec," Magnus said in that infuriating way of his.

Alec turned, gingerly, toward Magnus and placed his hands on his hips. "You don't think someone will _notice_ that we are up here?"

Magnus sat down on top of the ball, leaned back slightly, and said, "Nope." He was picking at a piece of fingernail polish that had chipped off as if that were his only care in the world.

Alec sat next to him, mostly to decrease his fear of fall off the damn ball. He narrowed his eyes at his husband. "You put a glamour on us, didn't you?"

Magnus's only reply was a wide, guilt-free grin.

Alec shook his head. Now that he was seated and felt more secure, and also knew that no one could see them, his disbelief started to ebb. "They have no idea we are up here, do they?" he said, gesturing toward the hordes of people below them on the street.

"Nope," Magnus replied again.

"And we don't have to worry about these lights breaking or burning us, right?"

Magnus's grin widened as he wiggled his fingers. "Warlock" was all he said.

Feeling slightly more at ease, Alec took in his surroundings. He had seen the Times Square celebration from the ground many times, but it was easy to get lost in the shuffling crowd down below. From this vantage point, the scene was even more spectacular.

There appeared to be hundreds of thousands of tiny little ants crawling all over the ground, all decked out in festive colors, coats, hats, and the like. Many of the ant-people were wearing luminescent or glowing accessories, which made them look even stranger from Alec's height advantage.

He could easily see the stages set up for the various bands to play, as well as the areas for the multitude of television crews covering the event. Then there were the lighted signs and billboards lining the streets, and the many storefronts all aglow. The scene looked like some kind of cosmic board game, and Alec was in awe.

"Pretty cool, huh," Magnus said, nonchalantly, as if this were something he did on a daily basis.

"It's amazing! You're amazing," Alec said. Magnus's eyes darted to Alec and he smiled crookedly.

"Just wait," Magnus said. "Oh, and hang on tight."

"What?" Alec began, but he quickly realized what Magnus was saying. As a large clock started counting down to midnight, the collective voices of hundreds of thousands of people rose, counting down with it. With a jolt that nearly unseated Alec, the gigantic ball slowly started it's descent.

When the ball finally stopped, and the year 2011 lit up on a giant screen, Magnus leaned around the pole supporting the ball and said, "Happy New Year!" He hooked his hand around the back of Alec's neck, drawing him in for a kiss. Alec closed his eyes, letting the dizzying height and noise of the celebration fade away, easily getting lost in the kiss, in Magnus.

Alec distantly registered a snapping sound, but dismissed it as he continued kissing Magnus on top of the giant New Year's ball, celebrating their first New Year as a married couple. When the kiss finally ended, he opened his eyes and received a shock. They were no longer on top of the ball. Instead, they were precariously perched on the edge of an empty rooftop of a building, many stories up in the sky. The lights and commotion of the New Year's party-goers still reached them, but the sound was diminished.

Magnus pulled Alec between his legs and snaked his arms around Alec's waist. Alec leaned back against the warlock, and Magnus rested his head on Alec's shoulder. The sound of music reached them in their lofty perch. The song was the traditional New Year's song, 'Auld Lang Syne.'

Alec knew the song, but like most people, did not know the words. Magnus, however, knew every one. He began softly singing into Alec's ear, ruffling Alec's hair with his breath. Alec sighed happily and pressed himself further into Magnus's embrace. He couldn't think of a more perfect way to ring in the new year than with his husband singing to him, high above the world.

Their vantage point was perfect for observing the colorful explosions of the fireworks that accompanied the dawn of the new year. Each bomb bursting and raining fiery debris onto the crowd below brought a smile to Alec's face, mingled with 'oohs' and 'aahs' from the mass of people so far beneath them.

Alec turned slightly, not wanting to risk unseating them, just enough to kiss Magnus on the cheek. Magnus smiled at him as he looked at Alec with love in his eyes.

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, Magnus Bane, but thank you, once again."

"I just like surprising you, and making you smile."

Alec turned back toward the fireworks, still wrapped in Magnus's arms. He laced his fingers with Magnus's. As Magnus whispered, "I love you," in Alec's ear, Alec leaned back against him, hoping the night would not be ending anytime soon.


	26. Chapter 26- Cape May

"Wake up." Magnus's voice reached Alec through his sleep-induced haze. Alec felt like he was on a ship in the ocean as he woke, rubbing his bleary eyes. The gentle rocking turned out to be Magnus, lightly bouncing on the bed. Alec rolled onto his side, looking incredulously into the green-gold cat eyes of his husband.

"What the hell are you doing, Magnus," he said, exasperatedly.

Magnus's eyes were shining with excitement. "Oh good, you're awake!" he said delightedly.

"You woke me up," Alec muttered grumpily.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" Magnus said, nearly bursting at the seams.

"Tomorrow? Of course I know what tomorrow is. What does that have to do with you waking me up today?" Alec was fully awake now, and despite himself, was beginning to catch some of Magnus's infectious enthusiasm.

"Well, since tomorrow is the first anniversary of our wedding, I have something special planned for this weekend," Magnus said, all in a rush, as if the words were refusing to be held in any longer.

Alec grinned. He remembered a time when he had hated surprises, but now that was a distant memory. Magnus's surprises were almost always fun, and were always memorable. Getting into the spirit of things in earnest, he said, "What's the plan?"

Magnus leaned in and kissed him. Then, lightly tapping his index finger on Alec's nose, he said, "Get dressed and I'll show you."

Alec hurriedly showered and dressed in his customary black long-sleeve tee, jeans, and boots, and met Magnus in the living room. Magnus was wearing something Alec had never seen him wear before, and didn't even know that Magnus owned. His pants were black, late-19th century style breeches, his white shirt was frilly at the neck and was tucked under a black waistcoat and an outer jacket. Magnus completed the ensemble with a black top hat and a cane and heeled black patent leather shoes.

"Where's the glitter?" Alec said, taking in every inch of Magnus's appearance.

"Glitter hadn't been invented in the late 1800's," Magnus replied.

Alec raised an eyebrow at this. "Have you figured out how to time-travel?" he said evenly, not quite sure what was going on yet.

Magnus laughed. "Sort of." He grabbed their overnight bags, handing one to Alec and slinging the other over his shoulder. He held out his arm in a gentlemanly way, and said, "Our chariot awaits."

Alec hesitated for only a moment before taking the proffered arm and letting Magnus lead him out of the apartment.

The 'chariot' turned out to be a modern, convertible rental car, whose top was already down and ready to go. Magnus heaved his bag into the trunk of the car, then took Alec's from him and placed it next to the other bag. He closed the lid, then walked around to the passenger side of the car and opened Alec's door, giving a little bow. Alec nodded his thanks before taking his seat. He knew better than to not play along when Magnus was in a romantic, chivalrous mood; if he didn't, the results were usually a very whiny, moody warlock, which was no fun at all.

Magnus skipped to the driver's seat, stowed his top hat securely behind his seat, flashed Alec a quick grin, and away they went. As they merged onto the Garden State Parkway, Alec quirked a questioning eyebrow at Magnus, who was still not forthcoming with their destination. Alec shrugged, deciding to sit back and enjoy the ride. Alec rested his arm on the center console of the car, his fingers dangling lazily over the edge. Magnus slyly slid his arm next to Alec's, his fingers gently brushing Alec's before finally lacing them together. The sweet gesture sent tingling sensations through Alec. _By the Angel, I love it when Magnus is like this,_ he thought happily.

Magnus drove for hours, leaving behind the big city, passing fading gardens and meadows of flowers gone to seed. Several times they caught glimpses of the Atlantic Ocean, and other smaller waterways. The further south they traveled, the more sparse the population seemed to be, until finally, Magnus turned the car off the highway and onto smaller side streets.

Alec saw a colorfully painted sign that read, "Welcome to Cape May, New Jersey." As they entered the township, Alec felt he had stepped back in time. The sleepy little beachfront town was lined with Victorian era homes, painted in various colors, with their grand porches and long, sweeping gables.

Magnus stopped the car at one such building, too large to be a single family home, with a sign in the yard designating it as a Bed and Breakfast. The pristine gardens lining the sidewalk were still lively with autumn flowers. The building itself was painted a deep green, almost gray, color with white accents and trim. There were several wooden swings suspended from the ceiling on the porch, as well as a line of old rocking chairs and a few tables, each with a small vase and fresh-cut flower on it.

Magnus donned his top hat and, for a moment, in this setting, Alec thought he looked like he belonged. If not for the cars and the flashing blue television sets in some of the windows, Alec could almost believe it was the late 1800's and Magnus was a dapper young gentleman courting his sweetheart.

They checked in and were shown to their room on the third floor of the building. The room was plush and antiqued from top to bottom. A four-poster queen size bed was the focal point of the room, complete with period bed covers, pillowcases, shams and a lacy bed skirt. In one corner sat a Queen Anne style table with two high-backed chairs. A vintage oil lamp, full of a thick red oil, adorned the table top. An antique telephone sat upon the bedside table next to a Tiffany lamp. Paintings, with scenes of ancient buildings and streams and horses and lady's in gowns with petticoats, hung from the walls.

The only items dating the place as modern were the flat screen television attached to the wall, and the en suite bathroom. The bathroom, itself, was decorated in turn-of-the-century style, with a claw-footed bathtub, decorative plumbing fixtures and curving wall sconces.

Alec let out a low whistle. "This place is amazing," he said exuberantly.

Magnus had a reflective, nostalgic expression on his face when he said, "This is one of my favorite periods in the four hundred years of my life."

"It's when you knew Camille and Will and Tessa, right?" Alec said.

Magnus glanced at Alec. "Yes, but that's not why I loved it so much. It was so different than things are today. Everyone always dressed up. There were fancy parties to attend where women wore beautiful ball gowns and carried parasols, and the men dressed similar to how I'm dressed now. They wore top hats and long coattails and pocket watches and monocles. Everyone traveled by horse and carriage. And the buildings and architecture and furniture…well, just look at this place!" He gestured around the room to prove his point. "I wanted to show it to you."

After settling in and unpacking, Magnus led Alec to a cobblestone street lined with shops. The street was decorated for fall with bales of hay, pumpkins, dried cornstalks, and chrysanthemums in various colors. Large bay windows in the storefronts displayed the wares with a festive fall décor. Even some of the shop owners were dressed in period costumes.

They perused a bookstore, with floor to ceiling shelves exhibiting thousands of new and used books. They ended up buying several books. Magnus was particularly interested in a book full of local ghost stories, having known several ghosts in his lifetime and wanting to see if any of the 'hauntings' were remotely plausible.

Next, they visited a sweet shop. There were copious amounts of candies, blue and green and purple and white, lining the shelves and bins. A large glass case displayed various types of fudge, including chocolate and peanut butter and peppermint. Alec bought a pound of mint chocolate fudge to satisfy his sweet tooth. Magnus was fascinated watching the clerks create their own pulled taffy in a rainbow of colors, and couldn't resist buying some.

There were clothing stores and antique stores, stores full of baby items, stores selling women's purses. Magnus, being known for liking shiny things, was intrigued by the shop that sold only light fixtures, table lamps, floor lamps, chandeliers, and colorful pendant lights. The store seemed to glow with all the lights and Magnus looked like a little kid in a candy shop, all wide eyes and smiles.

In the evening, they retired to their room. The room had a private balcony overlooking a beautiful English garden. They didn't have a view of the beach, but were close enough to hear the waves lapping the beach and taking the detritus of the day back out to sea. They sat on a wooden porch swing, suspended from a metal frame, Magnus playing idly with Alec's fingers.

"I think we should spend every anniversary on the beach," Magnus whispered in Alec's ear, just before kissing the hollow beneath his ear and sending a shiver down his spine.

Alec leaned into Magnus, suddenly forgetting about the beautiful, chilly evening, the balcony, the waves. He brought his hand up to Magnus's cheek, gently caressing the warlock's cheekbone and brushing his hair from his eyes. As he turned to kiss Magnus, Magnus met him halfway, their lips colliding in a heated kiss. Alec's strong arms encircled Magnus's waist, lifting him bodily onto his lap. Magnus seated himself, draping his arms around Alec's neck and kissed him with deep, slow, loving kisses.

After a time, when neither could hold back any longer, Magnus rolled off Alec's lap, bringing his Nephilim with him. On the spur of the moment, Alec scooped Magnus into his arms, which was not easily done given how tall and lanky Magnus's body was, and carried him into their room, gracefully depositing him on the bed. Magnus looked up at him with dreamy, bedroom eyes, his pupils dilated and he reached up, fisting Alec's shirt and pulling him down on top of him.

* * *

Alec awoke early, again, thanks to Magnus. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, as Magnus pranced around the room, quickly dressing and throwing clothes at Alec for him to wear.

"Hurry Alec," Magnus said excitedly.

"Aren't we on vacation," Alec groaned as he hurriedly dressed.

Magnus kissed him on the nose. "Come on. You'll love this," he said, catching Alec's hand and pulling him toward the door.

It was a brisk, cool October morning, and Alec shivered slightly at the breezing blowing in off the ocean. Magnus dragged him across the street, pausing momentarily to discard their shoes and roll up their pant legs. Then, Magnus took Alec's hand again and walked toward the edge of the crashing waves.

Cool water lapped over their feet and ankles as they walked along the beach, hand in hand, leaving footprints that were quickly washed away by the incoming tide. The indigo sky was gradually lightening, turning a pale blue as the stars winked out overhead. Gold and purple and pink streaks joined the blue as the couple sat against a washed up log, Alec leaning back against Magnus's chest, watching the sun rise.

"You're right, Magnus. I do love the sunrise. It's beautiful," Alec said in a awed voice.

"Not as beautiful as you," Magnus whispered in his ear. "Happy anniversary, my love."

In reply, Alec turned in Magnus's embrace and kissed him, a long, sweet, kiss full of love.

They were completely alone on the beach, not a single person visible in either direction. When the bright orange crescent became a full circle, then swiftly disconnected from the horizon, Alec pulled Magnus to his feet and the couple took a leisurely walk along the beachfront.

As the sun began its ascent across the sky in earnest, people flooded the beach. Some were walking alone or in groups, some with dogs, some on beach bicycles or four-wheel vehicles. Alec and Magnus discovered they preferred the solitude that sunrise had offered them and made their way back to the inn, where they dined on crepes and fruit and coffee.

They then took a walk through the scenic, historic town. The ornate architecture combined with the brilliant color schemes of the Victorian era houses was even more obvious and spectacular up close.

"I see why you love these houses. Maybe we will live in one someday," Alec said as they passed a particularly nice home with large bay windows and a circular room on one end.

Magnus scoffed. "Please, city boy. I'll never drag you far away from Manhattan."

"You got me to Brooklyn," Alec replied pointedly.

"Still in the big city," countered Magnus.

"What about you? I can't imagine the Magnificent Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, living in a sleepy little town like this, even if it does bring back memories for you."

"I haven't lived in a house like one of these since they were brand new," Magnus admitted. "But, I would happily leave New York, if you wanted to." He squeezed Alec's hand and planted a kiss of his cheek.

Alec wasn't sure how he felt about that. New York was his home, the only place he had ever considered home. All Nephilim consider Idris home, at least in the abstract form, but having left there for New York when he was two, it wasn't really home for him. He really couldn't imagine living anywhere else at this point.

They headed back to the inn before lunch to gather their belongings. Before leaving the picturesque town, Magnus and Alec took a slight detour to the Cape May Lighthouse. The old, white cylindrical structure towered over the surrounding beach and park-like setting.

They climbed the spiral staircase to the top and were rewarded with a breathtaking view of the Atlantic Ocean and the surrounding area. Seagulls, which had been flying overhead, where now at eye level. The sun was high in the sky, but Alec had no trouble imagining what the view would look like at sunrise or sunset. He watched the waves, white-capped today, crash onto the sandy beach. The lighthouse wasn't as magnificent as the Eiffel Tower had been, but in it's own way, was just as beautiful.

They were alone at the top of the lighthouse. Alec pushed Magnus against the red metal wall of the top of the lighthouse, wrapped his arms around him, and kissed him. Magnus, taken slightly off-guard, gasped, allowing Alec free-reign to explore his mouth. Alec didn't quite known what had come over him in that moment, but he suddenly needed to be close to Magnus, needed him in his arms. Perhaps it was the ancient romance of the lighthouse, or of the town they had just spent the weekend enjoying. Perhaps it was something more. Regardless the reason, he felt the urge and acted on it in this private haven atop the world.

Alec's hands were busy, finding all the places that made Magnus tremble, shudder, or gasp, searching for those special, sensitive places he had spent the last four years mapping on Magnus's body. Magnus was melting, yielding to Alec's touch like putty in his hands.

Not to be outdone, Magnus recovered, slightly, from is original surprise, and set to work sending shivers down Alec's spine, moaning as he trailed kisses along Alec's neck and nipped at his earlobe. Magnus's hands were lifting Alec's shirt when they heard footsteps clanging on the metal landing and the door to the top of the lighthouse open with a clunk.

Abruptly, the broke apart, straightening their shirts and coming to their senses. Alec's face was flushed, and to his surprise, so was Magnus's. They both gave a nervous little laugh, as a family of four spilled onto the deck of the lighthouse, slightly out of breath from the climb and taking in the scene with fascination.

Magnus nodded politely toward the newcomers, took Alec's hand and started for the door. The two young children followed them with their eyes, and gave them a friendly wave. Alec waved back, momentarily struck by the sweet youthfulness of the children. The only child he'd really been around was Max (Izzy was too close to his age to count). He had a wistful, nostalgic feeling that he did not completely understand as he looked at the little boy and his slightly younger sister.

He let Magnus lead him to the car, lost in his own thoughts.


	27. Chapter 27- The Book

Alec dumped his bow and quiver of arrows in the corner of the living room. He was covered in demon ichor and blood, though fortunately, no serious injuries had been sustained in the hunt. He knew he smelled, terribly, and was desperately looking forward to a shower.

Magnus was lounging on the couch, already in his pajamas, with a book propped on his knees. His normally spiky hair was flat and hanging gracefully in his eyes, a small lock tucked behind his ear. Alec liked this look just as much as when Magnus went through all the trouble to look nice. This was Magnus, the real Magnus that no one else was privy to, natural, raw, and still just as beautiful. Alec felt a stirring in his abdomen as Magnus looked up at him with those beautiful green-gold cat eyes.

"What are you reading?" Alec asked, shedding the outer layer of his protective gear.

Magnus sat up and closed the book, not bothering to mark his page. He slid it under a throw pillow, out of sight, as he answered Alec. "It's called _How to Seduce a Shadowhunter_," Magnus said in his silky voice he loved to use on Alec.

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Why do you need that?"

Magnus shrugged. "Ideas," he said with a sexy smirk.

Alec chuckled. "Well, what does it say?" he said as he slunk toward Magnus, playing along with his little game.

Magnus looked up at him with a critical eye. "First, it says when your Shadowhunter comes home from a demon hunt covered in blood and ichor, let him take a shower," Magnus said, wrinkling up his nose in distaste.

Alec laughed at that. He leaned down and kissed Magnus briefly before promising to be back as quickly as possible.

Alec let the hot, steamy water flow over his skin, washing away the dirt and grime he had accumulated. He thought of the book Magnus was reading and couldn't think of a reason for Magnus to be reading it. They were more than two years into their marriage, and their sex life was still amazing. Magnus was a skilled and very capable lover, and oftentimes very inventive, and Alec had certainly never given him reason to doubt that. _Why would he need to consult a book for ideas about sex?_ Alec thought.

As he toweled himself dry, then padded across the hall to their bedroom, these thoughts kept circulating in his mind. He sincerely hoped he had not made Magnus feel like their love making was lacking in any way. But when he opened the door to the bedroom, all thoughts of insecurities and books flew out the window.

Every surface of their bedroom was covered in candles, short tea lights, long tapers, scented candles in jar. The glow of the tiny flames cast dancing shadows on the walls, creating a romantic atmosphere. The heady scent of sandalwood mixed with a floral aroma added to the ambiance.

Alec's eyes fell on Magnus. He was sprawled on the bed, completely naked, his tan skin contrasting nicely against the deep purple color of the silk sheets, the color made deeper by the dim, flickering light. Alec's eyes traveled the full length of Magnus's body, taking in the gentle ridges of his chest muscles, the smoothness of his abdomen unmarred by a navel, the slight tapering of his waist, all the while marveling at its perfection and at his luck that the warlock was his, and his alone.

"Is this what that book claimed was step two in seducing a Shadowhunter?" Alec asked, his lips twitching at the corners.

Magnus hummed. "I skipped a few steps," he said with a grin. His whole face lit as he stared at Alec, his desire evident.

Alec was suddenly aware that the only thing separating his body from Magnus's was about ten feet of open air and the towel around his waist, neither of which were substantial. He crossed the room hastily, and Magnus immediately grabbed the corners of the towel, freeing them, and using the towel to gently tug Alec toward him.

Alec overbalanced and fell, gracefully, on top of Magnus. Magnus discarded the towel, it has serviced its purpose after all, and went to work on Alec's body. Magnus's fingers tenderly traced the runes on Alec's chest, finding his sensitive spots, and sending thrills up and down his spine. Alec moaned as Magnus's hands traveled along his ribs and over the gentle swell of his backside.

"I think it's working," Magnus said, with a grin as his mouth inched closer to Alec's.

Alec closed the distance between their lips in a passionate kiss. He ran his tongue along Magnus's lips, making the warlock shudder and tighten his grip on Alec. Alec parted his lips, as Magnus did the same, and their tongues grazed each other in a slow, sensual dance.

Magnus let out a wanton moan as Alec trailed searing kisses along the sharp edge of his jaw to the hollow below his ear. Alec whispered, "I think you better keep that book," into Magnus's ear, and Magnus came undone. He pressed their bodies together, firmly, leaving no doubt of his need for his husband.

* * *

Alec awoke several hours later with a parched mouth. The candle light had long since faded to dim. Magnus was sleeping soundly as Alec slipped out from under his arm, threw on a pair of boxers, and padded toward the kitchen for a glass of water.

He was lost in thought, thinking about the amazing night they had just spent together, and wondering how he had gotten lucky enough to win the love of Magnus. He could still feel Magnus's hands on his body, could smell the heady scent of the warlock. He downed he glass of water, unable to restrain the grin on his face, and placed the glass in the dishwasher.

He passed by the couch on his way back to the bedroom and scratched Chairman Meow behind his tufted ears. From the corner of his eye, he caught a reflection of light off the shiny surface of something lying on the couch. The object turned out to be the book Magnus had been reading and had stowed under a pillow when Alec had entered the apartment, the book he claimed was about seducing Shadowhunters.

Alec had not believed this story when Magnus had said it, but had not seen reason to call him out on it either. He didn't really care what Magnus was reading, but the fact that he suspected Magnus had lied about it did intrigue him a little. He scooped up the book and stared at the title, speechless.

A moment later, he found himself shaking Magnus awake. "Magnus! Wake up!"

Magnus startled awake. "What's wrong?" he said, anxiety and sleepiness battling within him.

"Magnus, what is this?" Alec said, jutting the book in Magnus's face. "Why are you reading a book called _A Nephilim's Guide to Adoptions_?"

Magnus's mouth formed a perfect O. The look of surprise was almost comical, if Alec hadn't been so concerned about what all of this meant.

"What's going on, Magnus?"

Magnus sat up, drawing the sheets with him, and looked at Alec, regaining his composure. "Nothing is going on, Alec. I was just reading the book. That's all."

Alec studied him. He knew Magnus too well, and knew he wasn't being telling him the truth. "Are you thinking about adoption? Do you want a baby?"

Magnus shrugged. "I've thought about it," he said offhandedly, though Alec could see the pulse quicken in his neck. Alec looked at him, hard, and Magnus added, "Yes, I want a baby…with you. I want to have a baby with you. But that's not possible, even if we weren't both men, because warlocks are infertile, so I've been thinking about adoption. I've been thinking about it for some time now."

"Were you ever going to mention it to me? Or were you just going to bring home a baby one day and say 'here you go, Dad'?" Alec said, incredulity coloring his voice.

"Oh, of course I was going to talk to you about it first," Magnus said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I just wanted to find out the protocol, see if was even possible before I mentioned it."

"Oh," Alec said, sheepishly.

"Yeah, oh," said Magnus, sounding a little annoyed.

Alec traced a finger up Magnus's arm in a subtle attempt at apology for getting snippy with him. Magnus softened under Alec's touch, as he so often did.

"So, what did you find out?" said Alec.

"Not much so far," Magnus replied, running his hand through his messy hair. "You Nephilim are very concerned about protecting your secrets from Downworlders, so it is much more difficult to adopt a Nephilim child in a mixed race home. And, of course, there is the fact that we are in a same-sex marriage…"

"Ah, the old prejudices rear their ugly heads again. Same shit, different battle," Alec said bitterly, crossing his arms in front of his chest and leaning back against the headboard grumpily.

Magnus leaned into Alec and placed a hand on his cheek. "Hey, don't do that. It's far from hopeless."

Alec laughed derisively. "Right. We just have to rely on the collective conscience of the Clave…again."

The corners of Magnus's mouth turned up slightly. "It worked out fine last time," he said. Alec nodded dejectedly, afraid of getting his hopes up. "Do you want a baby, Alec?"

Alec nodded again. "You know I've always wanted a child. I just never thought it would be possible. I mean, gay men don't have a lot of opportunities to have children of their own. And then, I fell in love with you, and to be honest, I'm still surprised sometimes that you actually married me. I didn't think you wanted all of that, marriage and a family. I had put my dreams of being a father away a long time ago. But now, now that I know you want the same thing, and we're going to have do deal with the Clave again…" Alec sighed heavily.

Magnus gently brushed Alec's cheek with his fingertips. "You know if this is what you want, I'll find a way to make it happen," he said.

Alec couldn't resist the smile. He knew Magnus would do anything to make him happy, he just wasn't sure Magnus would be able to do this. But he loved the warlock even more for trying. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to do some research," he said, grinning into Magnus's lips as he kissed him.

* * *

**A/N: I know I don't say this often enough...Thank you so much for all the wonderful words you've said about this story! I especially liked the comments from the last chapter, about how romantic Magnus is. I've always felt that if you've lived as long as he has, you are bound to have learned a few things about love. I think this would have been more evident in the actual books if Alec had let him! Anyway, thanks again for your support. You have no idea what it means to me!**


	28. Chapter 28- Christmas in London

**A/N: This chapter contains spoilers for the Infernal Devices. **

* * *

Magnus had always loved London this time of year. The snow had started falling two days ago and was gradually building higher and higher. Gusts of wind had caused the snow to drift in unprotected places, and when combined with the blanket of snow adorning the trees, the entire city looked like a winter wonderland.

Of course, the wintry London had been much more spectacular when Magnus had lived there. In those days, there was no snow removal trucks casting a gray gloom on the piles of snow. The tracks left by horses and carriages were far more aesthetically pleasing. Though the hazy smog had improved somewhat in the century that had passed.

Magnus had only returned to London once, briefly for the wedding of Tessa Gray and Jem Carstairs several years previously, since leaving all those years ago, and was therefore wistfully surprised by the changes to the city he had loved. His memories were of a bygone era, a romanticized London, not the modern city that more resembled New York than its 1870's self. For this reason, Magnus migrated toward the older parts of the city, the parts that had not changed as dramatically.

Magnus decided this was the year he would take Alec to London for Christmas. The London Institute was well known for their Christmas parties, and Magnus rather thought it would do Alec some good to visit other Institutes. He knew how much Alec had enjoyed being in charge of the Institute when they had returned from Idris after defeating Sebastian, and that he had secretly liked overseeing Simon's training. He also knew that the Clave highly recommended first-hand knowledge of other Institutes for anyone wishing to play an active role in running one, if Alec ever decided that was his calling.

The timing of this trip was significant. Magnus had wanted to bring Alec for many years, as one more way to show Alec his past, to immerse Alec in his history in every way possible, but it had never worked out. He knew that very soon, their chances would be somewhat restricted. Jace and Clary were expecting their first child, and Izzy and Simon were soon to be married. Magnus knew that Alec would not want to miss Christmas with his family, especially as their families expanded.

Magnus hired a horse drawn carriage and driver for the day. It was an old-fashioned carriage, black with red velvet interior and it took little imagination for Alec to be transported more than a hundred years back in time. He could picture Magnus in this setting, attending parties at some of the grand houses they passed. Alec drew back the red curtain overhanging the window so he had a view of the city as they rode along.

The temperature was chilly, and Magnus produced a black and red checkered blanket to cover them. Alec huddled close to Magnus, who gladly enveloped his husband in his arms, protecting him from the cold.

They stopped on Blackfriars Bridge, which was festively decorated with holly and pine trimmings and large, red bows. The Thames was covered in a thin layer of ice capped with snow, giving a poetic, scenic view from the bridge.

Magnus showed Alec the former home of Woolsey Scott, the werewolf who started the Praetor Lupis. He had confessed to Alec years ago that Alec had been correct in his suspicion that Woolsey had been one of Magnus's many lovers, so at least that awkwardness was averted.

Magnus received a bit of a shock when he discovered the home he had shared with Camille had been torn down. Apparently there had been a fire many years ago and the owner had elected to demolish the building instead of making repairs. The space stood empty, with grass and weeds growing high. It seemed that the final connection between Magnus and Camille was officially severed. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Camille had been an important part of his life for several years and he had loved her. But it had been a long time. He supposed he mostly just felt nostalgia.

They took a ride into the country outside London so that Magnus could show Alec Chiswick Mansion, the country home that had belonged to Benedict Lightwood when Magnus had lived in London. He didn't know who owned the home now or if it was still part of the Lightwood family. Alec wondered if the family had lost the home, and if so, when. Had it been part of his parents' punishment by the Clave, or had it been sold years before?

The black iron gates were locked, denying them entrance. Magnus offered to use magic to get them in, but Alec refused. He didn't feel right about breaking in, even if it had once belonged to his family, and maybe still did. He had never been there, and his curious side did want to visit it, but he hesitated, not really knowing why.

Alec felt a jumble of emotions related to his family's house. He felt anger at his parents for getting in trouble with the Clave, and a sense of guilt for what his ancestor had done in this place. He also felt a kind of wistful nostalgia, though he didn't understand it.

In the end, they climbed back into the carriage without venturing past the black gates. The view from the road would have to suffice.

When they returned to the Institute, Alec was grateful for a place to warm himself. The London Institute was different from the New York Institute, which had been his home most of his life. The London counterpart was darker, and more difficult to navigate, and clearly older.

Alec sat on their bed, which Magnus had magically enlarged to accommodate both of them the previous night. He was wrapped in a blanket with a steaming mug of hot chocolate warming his hands. He smiled at Magnus as he exited the bathroom.

Magnus was dressed similar to how he had been more than three years ago when they had visited Cape May for their first anniversary. His dark hair hung loosely around his face, and he wore a 19th century formal suit with black pants, waistcoat and jacket and a white shirt with frills at the neck and sleeves. Alec thought he looked striking, the perfect picture of an English gentleman. And he fell in love with Magnus a little bit more.

He felt his face flush at the thought.

"What?" Magnus said, noticing the blush, and not understanding the meaning.

Alec shed his blanket, sat his mug down and rose from the bed. He wrapped his arms around Magnus's waist and said, "I love you. That's all."

Magnus's face split into a grin and he kissed the tip of Alec's nose. "Right back at you," he said with a wink.

Alec squeezed Magnus tightly before releasing him to get dressed. He had allowed Magnus to pick a suit for him to wear, though he had demanded it be modern. He had not lived in the 19th century and felt that he would look stupid trying to pull off that look.

Once Magnus was satisfied with Alec's appearance, they headed to the formal ballroom of the Institute for the annual Christmas party. Magnus and Alec had done little exploring of the Institute since their arrival the previous day, mostly just a tour from the current residents. Consequently, he had no idea what to expect of the ballroom and the party. Magnus had told him very little about the annual London Christmas party, wanting it to be a surprise for Alec.

They entered the room through two enormous ornate gilded doors. The scene inside was breathtaking. The room itself could probably hold three or four of the largest rooms in the New York Institute. The expanse was massive. There were fifteen foot tall Christmas trees in each corner of the room, each with different decorations. One tree was covered in red and gold trimmings, another had purple and green and blue with peacock feathers. Images of angels adorned the most prominent tree in the room, a twenty-five foot blue spruce that stood directly in the center of the room. Strands of pine garland trailed between the chandeliers that hung from the ceiling, and decorated the walls.

A large buffet ran along one wall with more food than Alec thought he had ever seen in one place. The tables were piled high with numerous roasted turkeys, various potato dishes, vegetables and cranberries. Traditional Christmas Puddings, jam cakes, assorted cookies and pies were available for dessert. The Institute had certainly pulled out all the stops for this Christmas feast.

Servers dressed in starched black pants and white suit coats with white gloves carried silver trays of hors d'oeuvres, champagne and wine glasses. They weaved their way expertly through the milling crowds of people, all sipping drinks and chatting merrily.

The guests were all dressed at the height of fashion, perfectly tailored suites and elaborate designer gowns. Alec recognized some of the faces from the battle on Brocelind Plains many years ago. The high-profile leaders of many of the Institutes around the world were present, accompanied by their families. Several members of the Council were present, though his father, Robert Lightwood, was not. They mingled with the guests, casually talking as if they were old friends, though Alec really didn't know many of them personally. Magnus had such a big personality, he fit in with ease, even with perfect strangers.

The tinkling of piano keys filled Alec's ears. He wondered how he had missed the gigantic black lacquer grand piano seated against a wall when he had first entered the room. The person playing it seemed to be nearly as skilled as Jace, Alec thought.

Magnus took his hand and made a little bow toward the dance floor. Alec smiled, setting his champagne glass on an empty table and let Magnus lead the way. Magnus took Alec in his arms in a traditional dance pose for the Waltz. Alec's grin widened as he was instantly transported back to their first date at Magnus's apartment and how they had danced the night away.

Their relationship had changed and grown so much since that time. Alec had been so afraid of people finding how he was gay that he almost ruined their relationship before it had a chance to get started. And now, he was dancing with Magnus, his husband, in front of everyone and he couldn't care less what they thought about it. He knew he owed Magnus for that, for helping him feel comfortable in his own skin, for not being afraid to show the world that he was in love.

Eventually, as always, Magnus dropped the formal dancing, choosing instead to wrap his arms around Alec's waist and simply sway on the spot. Alec was lost in the magic of the moment with Magnus. The party was just as grand as he had always heard it was, and nothing could top being there with Magnus.

When they finally broke apart, swiping a couple flutes of champagne from the drink table, Magnus lead Alec to a secluded area of the room. They were partially hidden behind a huge tapestry and one of the grand Christmas trees.

Magnus smiled at him and said, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you," Alec replied.

Alec saw Magnus's finger twitch slightly and then his eyes broke their hold on Alec's, drifting up to look at something above Alec's head. Alec's gaze followed and he realized that Magnus had conjured a bundle of mistletoe, which was hanging lazily in the air, unsupported, above him.

Alec smiled up at him as a mischievous grin spread across Magnus's face. "I guess now we have to kiss," Magnus said with a wink of his eye.

Alec draped his arms around Magnus's neck and said, "I thought you'd never ask." He closed the space between them, pressing his lips to Magnus's as Magnus's arms encircled his waist and pulled him close. Magnus kissed him, over and over again, long, slow kisses, the kind that told Alec he was loved and that this would become a lot more heated later, when they were alone.


	29. Chapter 29- City of Angels, Part 1

"Thank you for coming on such short notice," Maryse said. Her voice was tight and strained, and her hair was slightly disheveled. Alec was eyeing his mother critically.

"What's going on, mom?"

"There was a demon attack in Los Angeles," Maryse said, placing her hands on the heavy desk in the Institute's library, as if the weight of her words were too much to bear. "Half of the LA conclave has been killed."

Magnus gasped. "What happened?"

Maryse turned her stern blue eyes on him. "There was a report of heavy demon activity on the hill near the 'Hollywood' sign. A large number of Shadowhunters from the LA conclave was dispatched. There were no survivors. That's all I know."

Alec swore under his breath. His mother turned to face him, her expression mirroring his own.

"The Clave has asked if you would go investigate," Maryse said, all business-like now.

"Me?" Alec said. "Why me?"

"I think she means 'us', don't you Maryse?" said Magnus, correctly interpreting the look Maryse had given Alec. Maryse nodded. "That's Malcolm Fade's territory. Shouldn't he be investigating?"

"We tried to contact him, but he is indisposed. Time is of the essence. We cannot wait for him to be located."

"Oh. Alright. Tell the Clave we will be there within the hour," Magnus said, taking Alec's hand and turning to leave.

"Thank you both," Maryse said. "And, please be careful. We have no idea what we are facing in this matter."

* * *

An hour later, Magnus and Alec were standing in front of an old, run-down, Spanish-style church composed of adobe walls and covered in a browning stucco finish. The roof was made of terra-cotta tiles that were chipped in many places. The gutters hung lazily against the sides of the building, and had separated from their anchors in a couple of spots. The grass and weeds grew high behind the decrepit chain-link fence surrounding the old churchyard.

Magnus and Alec, of course, were able to see past the glamour to the modern structure it concealed. The Los Angeles Institute was a massive building, much newer than its New York counterpart. This building couldn't be much more than a hundred years old and was constructed of grand stones with numerous arched stained glass windows. The entry consisted of a sweeping, curved staircase with twenty foot solid mahogany doors atop it.

Alec's Nephilim status guaranteed the couple entrance to the Institute, but since they were in need of speaking with its leader, they opted to ring the bell. A loud gong reverberated through the building and, moments later, a harried looking man opened the doors and ushered them inside.

Arthur Blackthorn, current head of the LA Institute, showed them through the corridors of the Institute, past the usual tapestries depicted the Angel Raziel and the Mortal Instruments, down dimly lit halls, to the grand library.

The library was a magnificent room, with floor to ceiling bookshelves of the same mahogany as the entry doors. The seating within the room was more modern than the Institute in New York, and more plentiful owing to the increased number of residents here.

Alec and Magnus paid little attention to the furnishings of the Institute, however. They were here to do a job, and they needed information from Arthur Blackthorn more than they needed to see how accommodating their habitat would be for the next few days. Arthur gave them all the information he had, which was little more than what Maryse had already told them before they left New York. Approximately thirty members of the LA conclave had perished in the attack. There were no survivors and no demon parts to help them identify what sort of demon, or how many, had been responsible for the attack. The most pressing issue, of course, was why had the attack occurred in the first place? Had the conclave members been ambushed? Was someone, perhaps someone with a grudge against the Clave, behind the attacks? Or had they simply stumbled upon a demon stronghold?

This is where Magnus's capabilities as a warlock would be most effective. After the debriefing, Magnus and Alec wasted no time beginning their investigation. As it turned out, Alec was really only needed as backup and lookout for Magnus to do his work. Alec sat perched on an enormous boulder, his bow in his hand, watching the tree line for signs of unwanted movement, as Magnus searched for the best place to employ his spell.

The entrance to the demon lair was not difficult to discern. There was a large opening in the earth just behind the 'Y' in the 'Hollywood' sign, and there was the smell of rotting garbage emitting from the hole. The odor had diminished since the demons were eradicated three days previously, but it still hung in the air like a thick, heavy smog.

Magnus didn't need to get close to the lair to work his spell, thankfully. He stood some 50 feet away from the opening, chanting incessantly in a language Alec could not interpret and making strange circular motions with his long, slender arms. Blue flames emitted from his fingertips at intervals, some wafting through the air like smoke, some becoming solid and unmoving. Alec had no idea what to make of any of it, but was relieved an hour later when Magnus was by his side, running his hand through his hair and shaking his head.

"The demons are definitely gone. I'm not sure what they were. The spell should tell me, but it's not," Magnus said. He seemed agitated that his magic wasn't performing to his standards. "It was definitely a colony though, and by the looks of it, a big one. But I'm not getting anything that tells me it was a planned attack. All signs point toward the conclave stepping into their territory undermanned and the demons wiping them out for it."

"Right," Alec said, trying not to let the shock of Magnus's words color his speech. He was relieved that there wasn't anything sinister going on, but thirty Nephilim had died none the less. It was a staggering number for such a brief attack.

Magnus gave him a crooked, slightly weary smile. He knew what Alec was thinking, and how these deaths would effect his husband. "Come on," he said, extending a hand to help Alec to his feet. "We need to report to Arthur, and I want to get out of here before it gets dark. Demon lairs in the dark are creepy, even if they are empty."

Alec smiled up at him, accepting the proffered hand, and Magnus winked at him. Alec stowed his bow over his shoulder and replaced the arrow he was holding into the quiver before turning to leave.

Magnus spent the next hour relaying his findings to Arthur Blackthorn. Arthur seemed both relieved and worried, which was to be expected since he was responsible for the Institute as well as the actions of the conclave. There was a terrible sadness about the balding man, sadness for the loss of life sustained in this attack, as well as the personal loss sustained by his own family several years ago. Alec couldn't help but wonder if this demon attack had opened the old wounds for Arthur.

Magnus agreed to file the necessary paperwork to report his findings to the Clave. He was just about to shake hands with the older Shadowhunter when a small noise sounded behind them.

Alec whirled around, not sure where the noise had come from, or what he expected to see behind him. He knew there were many children that still lived in this Institute, especially the youngest of the Blackthorns. He believed that Julian Blackthorn and Emma Carstairs, though now of age, still resided here as well. Because of this, there were plenty of noises to be heard through the Institute, and rarely a dull moment.

What Alec did not expect to see was a small playpen resting in the corner of the room. He knew all the Blackthorns were too old to be contained in a playpen anymore. He also wondered how it was possible he had missed seeing the playpen when they entered the room. It was not exactly hidden from sight.

As he watched, a tiny form pulled itself up, hanging on to the side of the pen. Alec found himself staring into a pair of deep blue eyes that were nearly the same shade as his own. The child had porcelain white skin and a shock of black curls framing the round cheeks, and seemed immensely pleased to be standing unassisted.

Alec did not recognize this child. He turned to Arthur with a bemused look on his face. "Who is this?" he asked.

Sadness flared in Arthur Blackthorn's eyes as they drifted toward the small child. "That is Elizabeth Grayhawk. Her parents called her Ellie." He smiled fondly at the little girl, whose face split into a grin as she made a soft cooing sound.

"Called?" Alec said. "As in past-tense?"

Arthur nodded his head. "Her mother, Natalie, was one of the members of the conclave that perished."

Alec caught Magnus's expression, which he felt was likely a mirror of his own. His heart hurt for this little girl he didn't even know.

"What about her father?" Magnus asked, turning back to Arthur.

"He died shortly after she was born," Arthur said, a darkness clouding his face.

Magnus and Alec exchanged a look of uncertainty. "What happened?" said Alec.

Arthur cleared his throat as if hesitant to tell them. Finally, he said, "Her father was the leader of the local werewolf pack. One of the pack members became disgruntled when he wouldn't step down after marrying Natalie. It seems he believed that Mike was unfit to lead the pack while living with a Shadowhunter, so he killed Mike one night and took over as leader of the pack."

Arthur looked disgusted, and Alec couldn't say that he felt any better about the situation. This random pack member had destroyed a family, and now was partially responsible for leaving a little girl orphaned.

Alec crossed the room to where the playpen stood. He knelt down in front of the little girl. Ellie looked up at him with her wide blue eyes and made a soft sound that tore at Alec's heart. This poor child, left alone in the world without anyone to care for her. It was hardly fair.

Without pausing to think, Alec held out his hands to Ellie, and she cooed to him. He scooped her up, unable to resist twining one of her perfect curls around his finger. She reached out and squeezed his nose in one of her tiny fists, making him chuckle. Then, she wrapped her tiny hand around his pinky finger and gave it a light squeeze.

Alec's eyes widened. It was the cutest gesture, and something his little brother, Max, had done so many years ago when he was just a little baby. The memory was bittersweet. Alec turned to Arthur and said, "What will happen to her?"

"That is for the Clave to decide," Arthur replied. "Most likely, she will go to Alicante to be trained as a Shadowhunter."

Alec felt sick at the thought of the Clave being responsible for this little girl's upbringing. After all the pain and suffering they had caused Alec in his ten year relationship with Magnus, he was not as keen as he once was on the Clave. He sat Ellie back in her playpen, tousling her hair and crossing the room back to Magnus. He couldn't resist taking one last look at Ellie before leaving the room behind.

_To be continued…_


	30. Chapter 30- City of Angels, Part 2

Alec lay awake that night consumed by his thoughts. A sliver of light filtered in around the edge of the curtain, enough to illuminate the darker areas of the room and the sleeping form of Magnus. Alec was fighting the urge to wake him so they could talk.

He had been unable to dispel the image of Ellie all evening. Magnus had been mysteriously absent after dinner and Alec had assumed he was writing the report about the demons for the Clave. He had gone upstairs to their room and laid in bed waiting, impatiently, for Magnus.

When Magnus finally returned to their room, he was quiet and a little distant. Alec asked what was bothering him, but he simply said he was tired. He said the spell he had performed earlier had weakened him and he just wanted to get some sleep. Alec hadn't questioned him, but had been disappointed that Magnus didn't want to talk to him.

As he lay on his back, one arm folded behind his head, the image of black curls and blue eyes swam before his eyes. The little girl's rosy cheeks and slightly upturned nose Alec found adorable. And the way she had squeezed his finger…

He suddenly saw another young face, though not as young as Ellie, before his eyes. This face had a mane of golden hair and matching golden eyes. He thought of Jace the way he looked when he was ten and had first come to live at the Institute with the Lightwoods. He wondered how Jace would have turned out if Alec's parents had refused to take him in, refused to raise him as their own. What if Jace had gone to live in Alicante? What if the only love he had ever known was what little Valentine had shown him? Would he still be the Jace that Alec knew and loved or would he be more like Sebastian?

He knew in his heart that Jace would not have been the person he is today had he grown up elsewhere. He also knew that he could not let that happen to Ellie.

"Magnus," he whispered, lightly shaking the warlock. "Magnus, wake up."

Magnus stirred, rolling away from Alec, but Alec persisted, a slight urgency in his voice. Even in his sleep-induced haze, Magnus registered Alec's urgency. He reluctantly twisted around to face Alec, propping himself up on one elbow.

"What's wrong?" Magnus said.

Alec worried his lip between his teeth, unsure how to state what he wanted to say. Finally, he said, "I've been thinking…"

"About Ellie?" Magnus said. Alec's eyes widened. How had Magnus known what he was going to say?

Alec nodded. "I want her," he stated baldly. "I mean, I want to adopt her."

Magnus sat up, ruffling the sheets up around his waist. "Alec-" he began.

"Magnus," Alec interrupted, "I can't let the Clave have her."

"I know. I don't like it either, but-"

"She reminds me of Jace," Alec said, dropping his gaze to his hands folded in his lap. He didn't know what Magnus would think of that statement, and he didn't want to see any hurt, if there was any, in his eyes.

His worries were unnecessary though. "I know," Magnus said. Alec brought his eyes up and locked them with Magnus's. His heart swelled at the thought of Magnus knowing him so well. He offered a crooked smile which Magnus returned.

"This isn't going to be easy, Alec," Magnus said.

"When is it ever easy to raise a child?" Alec countered.

Magnus was silent. Alec could feel anxiety and tension building within. "What is it, Magnus?"

Magnus sighed. "I've been doing some research…" he began, but let his voice trail off.

"Is that where you were tonight? Doing research?" Magnus nodded but didn't continue speaking. He had a strange look on his face that worried Alec. "What did you find?" he prompted.

Magnus took a deep breath, and Alec could see he was steeling himself for what he was about to say. "For starters, you Nephilim really don't like werewolves."

Alec quirked an eyebrow at that, but he couldn't necessarily disagree with the statement. He wasn't quite sure why the hostility between Nephilim and werewolves had always been worse than with any other Downworlders, though vampires were pretty high on the list as well. Perhaps it had something to do with werewolves and vampires being creatures that mostly had to be turned or changed from human beings, the creatures that Nephilim were sworn to protect.

Magnus continued. "There have only been five children born to Nephilim and werewolf parents in the last two centuries, and two of them were a set of twins."

Alec let out a low whistle. That was a staggeringly low number. He knew there had to be at least ten times that number of Nephilim-Fair Folk children born in that same time period, and probably the numbers were much higher than that. Of course, warlocks and vampires were unable to have children, so there would be no comparison of their numbers.

Alec looked at Magnus. He still had that weird look on his face. "What are you not telling me?"

"You know that Shadowhunter-Fair Folk children will usually have characteristics from the Fairy blood?" Alec nodded. He remembered the eldest Blackthorn children, Helen and Mark, and their unique features. "Well, no one knows how to predict the outcome of Nephilim-werewolf matings."

"But Shadowhunter blood in dominant," Alec said. "Always."

"Yes, it is, but," Magnus paused. "The werewolf genes can be expressed as well. And it's impossible to predict to what extent."

"Okay," Alec began, "so what about the children you found in your research? What were they like?"

"You have to understand that the sample size was very small, so it may not be representative," Magnus said. Alec nodded his comprehension. "Werewolf children, _full_ werewolf children, begin showing signs between their fifth and tenth birthdays, and it appears that is the case with half werewolf children as well. Only one of the children showed no signs of lycanthropy at all. None. A second had some minor changes beginning around her seventh birthday: pointy ears, sharpened fangs, and long, claw-like nails. These changes only occurred at the full moon, and she was able to control them completely by her eleventh birthday."

"Okay," Alec said again, "that doesn't sound too bad." Magnus averted his eyes. Alec felt the grip of apprehension again. "Just tell me, Magnus."

"One of the children became a full-fledged werewolf when he was six. No one knows why, but the theory is that he may have been conceived during the full moon when the lycanthropy is strongest. You can see why it would be difficult to prove that." Magnus shrugged.

"And what about the twins?"

"Well, that is what makes it so difficult to predict what will happen. The twins were identical girls. One ended up similar to the other little girl I described, pointy ears and the like. But the other one had many more wolf characteristics. She wasn't a full-wolf, but her snout would elongate like a wolf's, and she grew a tail during the full moon."

"Oh." Alec understood that there was no way to predict how much wolf Ellie would become, but he didn't understand why Magnus still seemed so agitated. He placed a consoling hand on Magnus's arm and said, "You are a warlock and I'm a Shadowhunter. You don't think we can handle one little girl who may or may not turn into a werewolf?"

Magnus shook his head. "I don't know."

"Why not? What have you still not told me?" Alec said, studying Magnus. He could see Magnus's reluctance to say his next words.

"The little boy? The full werewolf boy?" Magnus said. Alec gave him a look of encouragement. The suspense was killing him. "He was home with his Nephilim mother when he had his first change. You know how traumatic those are, don't you?"

Alec nodded. He had heard about wolf transformations first-hand from Maia and Jordan. The transformations were violent and painful, and the person usually had no control over themselves or their actions. One of the reasons the Praetor Lupis had been established was to help new werewolves with their early transformations. But Alec wasn't sure where Magnus was going with this story. How difficult could a six year old child be, even during his first transformation?

"If his father had been home, maybe things would have been different," Magnus continued. "When the child transformed, he became violent, and attacked his mother. Her body showed no signs of defending herself against her own son."

Alec's eyes widened. "Her body? The child _killed her_?"

Magnus nodded. Alec was horrified, and wasn't sure he wanted to hear the rest of the story, but he knew that he had to know or Magnus would never agree to the adoption.

"What happened to the little boy?"

"As you know, the Clave has very strict rules. Shadowhunters must be raised by at least one Shadowhunter parent or guardian. Since that parent was dead, that was no longer an option. The boy's father could return to the local wolf pack, but Nephilim law forbids Shadowhunter children to be raised by another species, for fear that Nephilim secrets could be revealed to Downworlders. The only option for the child was to be adopted by a Shadowhunter family." Magnus paused to catch his breath and let his words sink in. "No Shadowhunter family wanted to adopt the boy because he had already killed a Shadowhunter. To be honest, the Clave wasn't keen on the idea of adoption anyway. They tend to see the murder of a Shadowhunter as the worst possible crime committed."

"Magnus, they didn't?" Alec said, looking stricken. He knew how the Clave punished people who killed Shadowhunters.

"They did. They executed the boy," Magnus said gravely.

Alec felt like his lungs were collapsing. The Clave executed a six year old child for something he had no control over. It was horrible, inexcusable, and Alec felt his disdain for the Clave escalate.

When Alec finally found his voice he said, "So you don't want to adopt Ellie?" He was looking at his hands, unable to meet Magnus's gaze for fear that he would see the answer in his husband's eyes.

"I didn't say that," Magnus said slowly. He tilted Alec's face up to meet his eyes. "I just want you to have all the facts before you make a decision. The Clave will be watching her closely as she grows. They will be firmly planted in our lives for a long time if we adopt her. And if they deem her to be dangerous, or a threat to society..."

"A threat to society? She's just a little girl!" Alec shouted, forgetting it was the middle of the night and they were at an Institute full of people.

"Shhh, Alec," Magnus said, placing a long, slender finger over Alec's mouth to quiet him. "Calm down. Just think it through. Sleep on it tonight and we will talk about it more in the morning. Okay?"

Alec nodded. He sunk back onto the bed next to Magnus, who immediately encircled him in his arms. Magnus held Alec tightly, running his fingers through his hair, kissing the side of his head softly, until Alec finally relaxed. Alec knew Magnus was right, there was a lot to think about. Adopting a child should not be on a whim, and adopting one with potential difficulties down the road should involve even more thought.

But they had waited so long. Six years had passed since they first talked about adoption. They had waited mostly because it hadn't felt like the right time. But now Alec wondered if they had just been waiting for Ellie and hadn't even known it.

He would do as Magnus asked and think things through tonight, but in his heart, he had already made the decision and he knew it. He loved that little girl from the moment he laid eyes on her. He wanted to adopt her. He wanted to be her father.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: You guys didn't think it would be _that_ easy did you? **


	31. Chapter 31- City of Angels, Part 3

**A/N: Sorry for any confusion about the timeline of this story.**

**Late July, 2017 (Alec, 28)**

* * *

Alec lay on the couch in the library with Ellie perched on his belly. She had each tiny hand wrapped around one of his index fingers for balance, and was lightly bouncing. Her little high-pitched giggle was like music to his ears, her smile lit up her face.

"You're not dangerous," he told her, in a high voice he didn't even recognize, one that adults adopted when talking to small children. She giggled louder. "You are perfect."

He tickled her ribs with his pinky fingers, and she fell sideways into the back of the couch, laughing so hard her whole body shook. Alec couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Thought I might find you here," Magnus said from behind him.

Alec had risen earlier than usual this morning and opted to let Magnus sleep. He had spent the morning watching Ellie sleep until the little girl woke on her own. They had eaten breakfast and played together ever since.

"Can I hold her?" Magnus asked.

Alec smiled up at him. "Of course," he said, handing the little girl over to his husband.

Magnus scooped her up as Alec slid his legs off the side of the couch, making room for them to sit next to him. Ellie looked dazzled by Magnus's spiked hair, though he had applied minimal glitter. Alec couldn't help but wonder what the little girl would think of Magnus when he was dressed up and covered in glitter. He smiled inwardly at the thought of Ellie and Magnus sharing make-up and glitter.

"Magnus?" Alec said tentatively. Magnus looked up from making funny faces at Ellie, the little girl giggling happily. Magnus gave Alec an encouraging nod. "I've thought about what you said, and I still want to adopt her."

Magnus offered him a small smile. "The paperwork is on the desk," he said with a nod.

Alec picked up the stack of papers residing on the heavy wooden desk. The heading read "Nephilim Adoption Application." He scanned the form. Someone had already filling in the lines for adoptive parents with "Magnus Bane" and "Alexander Gideon Lightwood." Ellie's name had been written as well along with her birthdate, "July 7, 2016." Alec sighed, they had missed her first birthday by a couple of weeks.

His eyes skimmed the rest of the form, the complicated legal verbage that no normal person could actually understand. At the bottom of the page, he found a thin loopy signature next to a line titled "adopter." His eyes snapped up to Magnus, who was now holding Ellie up in the air like an airplane.

"Magnus? When did you sign this?" he said in disbelief.

"Last night. Before I came to bed," Magnus said, gently lowering Ellie so he could look at Alec.

"But…I don't understand. If you had already signed the papers, why did you try to talk me out of adopting her?" Alec crossed the room and sat on the couch next to Magnus, still a little shocked by this discovery.

"Because you needed to know what we are facing," Magnus said. "I've seen how you look at her. I knew what I said wouldn't change your mind, and I didn't really want it to. You're not the only one who loves her, you know."

Magnus looked at Ellie, and Alec saw the expression in his eyes. He wondered how he could have missed it before. Magnus was clearly as fond of Ellie as Alec was. How had he not known?

"You think we can do this?" Alec said.

"I think we have an advantage that the other parents did not have."

Alec tilted his head to the side. "What advantage?"

"We know the worst outcome, so we can prepare for it. And we know some werewolves. We will both be there during full moons, and maybe get Luke or Maia to come over as well. I've got a call in to the Praetor Lupis. They are considering assigning her one."

"You've really thought this through, haven't you?"

Magnus smiled. "Sign the papers so we can send them to the Clave by fire-message. Maybe they will have an answer for us quickly." And Alec did just that.

They spent a few hours playing with Ellie, getting to know her better, until she finally yawned and fell asleep in Alec's arms. He laid her in her playpen and gently covered her sleeping form with a blanket.

"What should we do now?" he said, as the library door opened and admitted Arthur Blackthorn.

"She'll sleep for hours, that one," he said, with a fond smile. "You may as well see some sites. We have been caring for Ellie since she was born, whenever he mother was on assignment. She'll be fine here."

Alec exchanged a look with Magnus, who shrugged. Alec had never been to Los Angeles before and thought it might be fun to have a look around at something other than a demon den.

A short time later, Alec found himself strolling along Hollywood Boulevard, sidestepping stars with famous Hollywood names, which meant little to Alec. Ten years with Magnus had given him a little insight into the celebrity world, but it didn't hold much interest for the Shadowhunter. Magnus, however, appeared to be in heaven.

"My old stomping ground," he said happily.

Alec glanced sidelong at him. "You used to live in Los Angeles?"

"Mhm," Magnus confirmed. "Briefly, back in the 80s."

"The 1980s?" Alec asked for clarification purposes.

"Yep. It was a fascinating time. Wild parties every night."

Alec grinned at the nostalgic look on Magnus's face. 'Wild parties every night' was not something that he found fascinating at all. But that was Magnus. Well, that was a _single_ Magnus. Not so much the married man who was in the process of trying to become a father.

Magnus pointed out the Dolby Theatre, a grand building that was the home of some Hollywood awards ceremony whose name Alec had already forgotten. "It was called the Kodak Theater when I last saw it." He looked at the building in disapproval, as if changing it's name had offended Magnus personally.

They continued down the street, Magnus pointing out various celebrities stars, occasionally having Alec take his picture with one that particularly interested him. Intermittent 'oohs' and 'ahhs' sounded when Magnus found a star for a name that he agreed with, and were interspersed with 'tsks' when he disagreed.

"Come on. I want to show you something," Magnus said, taking Alec's hand and leading him several blocks to the west. "This is the Sunset Strip," he said, indicating the street they were walking along.

Magnus pulled up short when they were standing in front of a building that looked for all the world like a bar.

"This is the Viper Room," Magnus announced. "It was 'Party Central' back in the 80s. I have no idea if it still is. Any given night you could find actors, musicians, and all manner of celebrities partying it up in there. The drug of choice back then was heroin, and many young people lost their lives because of partying here." Magnus adopted a sad, nostalgic expression.

Alec looked stunned. "That's awful! Did you party here?"

Magnus smiled. "Of course! When in LA…" he broke off with a flamboyant wave of his hand. He caught the appalled look of Alec's face and laughed. "Oh, I wasn't stupid enough to do heroin. I brought my own stuff, warlock powders and fairy dust. There is a room in the back that saw a lot of action, too." Magnus wiggled his eyebrows at Alec, who seemed too shocked to respond to Magnus's blasé descriptions of this bar.

Alec finally found his tongue. "Did you _have sex_ in this bar?"

Magnus laughed again, and nodded. "With a few celebrities, who shall remain nameless, so don't even ask." He lightly tapped Alec on the tip of his nose. Not for the first time, Alec was unsure if he should believe this tale Magnus was spinning or, at least, how much of it he should believe.

"I want to show you something else," Magnus said.

Alec eyed him warily. "Please tell me it's not such a…um…colorful place."

Magnus winked. He snapped his fingers and they were suddenly standing on an enormous pier overlooking the Pacific Ocean. No, they were standing in an amusement park, on a pier, overlooking the Pacific Ocean. The place was amazing. There were roller coasters and a huge Ferris Wheel and untold numbers of places to eat.

Alec grinned at the Ferris Wheel, remembering the night when he and Magnus got engaged.

They walked to the end of the pier, looking out over the water. The view was spectacular. Blue ocean met blue sky on the horizon. White fluffy clouds scuttled across the sky and the sand and waves looked so inviting. There were several people in water suits with surfboards, trying to catch a decent wave. Alec doubted they would be very successful considering how calm the water seemed to be.

They walked, hand in hand, along the pier, amid hundreds of happy couples and laughing children. This served to make Alec wish he were somewhere else. "Magnus, would it be alright if…"

"If we go back to Ellie?" Magnus finished for him. Alec nodded. Magnus had been feeling the same way as he watched the kids running around, trying to get their parents to hurry to the next attraction.

* * *

They arrived at the Institute as Ellie was waking from her nap. Alec's demeanor changed immediately. He picked up the little girl and hugged her as if he hadn't seen her in months. Magnus suggested Alec take Ellie to their room, where they would be more comfortable. He wanted to do more research and promised to let Alec know if they heard from the Clave.

An hour later, Magnus entered their bedroom to find Alec dozing on the bed with Ellie tucked against his side and his arm draped over her. He paused for a moment, observing how adorable the two were together. Alec, with his straight black hair, and Ellie, with her soft black curls. They looked as if they belong together. _Perhaps they do, _he thought.

Alec stirred and caught sight of Magnus standing in the doorway. "Have they called yet?" Alec said, gently extracting himself from Ellie without waking her.

Magnus nodded. "You should text Isabelle and tell everyone to meet us at our apartment at about nine o'clock. I know it's late, but we have a surprise for them."

Alec's mouth fell open and he struggled to find a way to close it. The Clave said yes. He was now a father. He slid his arms around Magnus, holding him tight, unable to speak, barely able to breathe. They had actually said yes. Alec buried his face in Magnus's chest. They had a daughter, a family of their own.

He drew back slightly, and kissed Magnus, a soft, slow, sweet kiss, his only way of conveying his feelings at that moment.

"You should know, the Clave is requiring us to present Ellie to the Council every full moon between her fifth and tenth birthdays. They want to monitor her changes, and make sure she isn't a danger. I'm sorry, Alec, I had hoped they wouldn't do this, but…"

"It's okay. We'll deal with it," Alec reassured him. This was a minor price to pay to be allowed to adopt Ellie, as far as Alec was concerned. He kissed Magnus again.

"Nine o'clock?" Alec said, when they broke apart. "Why can't we leave now?"

"Oh we _are_ leaving now," Magnus said with a grin. "We can hardly use a Portal with an infant. She has no idea where we are going, and what if you lose your balance and fall on her? We are taking an airplane home. And we need to go now."

* * *

Alec entered their apartment to find Clary sitting on the couch, holding a tiny baby girl. The dark shadows under her eyes and exhausted expression on her face told of how little sleep she had gotten in the last month, since the birth of her and Jace's daughter, Samantha.

Isabelle was awkwardly attempting to lower herself into an armchair, with the assistance of Simon. The rather large swell of Izzy's abdomen was complicating the effort. Alec had wondered if Izzy would ever have children of her own. It had been a difficult subject for her for many years following the death of their little brother, Max. He was glad she had decided to. Little Maxwell or Maxine was due in less than two months.

As Alec watched the scene in his living room, Jace rounded the corner, chasing a little golden-haired boy who was the spitting image of his father.

"Will, get back here!" Jace said, exasperatedly, as the toddler slipped past him and took off into the dining room after Chairman Meow. Jace wheeled around and darted after his son.

Magnus entered the apartment, carrying Ellie in a black child sling draped over his front. Her little chubby legs dangled from the pouch, her little face and big blue eyes just visible over the top. She appeared perfectly content against Magnus.

Isabelle was the first to notice. Her eyes widened, growing bigger and bigger until it became comical. "Magnus, what is that?"

Alec grinned. "Not what, Iz. Who? This is Ellie." Everyone turned to look, identical looks of astonishment on their faces.

Jace entered the room with little Will slung over his shoulder, the toddler kicking his feet wildly as he tried to escape Jace's grip. He inclined his head as if to say 'hello' but caught sight of Ellie and said, "How long were you in LA?"

The surprised tension broke as everyone laughed at Jace's joke. Alec helped Magnus unfasten the sling and free Ellie. He introduced her to the rest of the family, who quickly accepted the little girl as one of their own. Alec knew that one day he would have to tell them Ellie's secret, but for now, he was content to watch her become acquainted with his siblings and their spouses and children.

Magnus conjured Ellie's furniture and clothing and toys and everything else the child owned in LA into one of the spare bedrooms. He recruited Simon and Jace to help him rearrange the furniture and set up the room.

"Need some muscle, do you?" Simon said to Magnus as he surveyed the room.

"I'm a warlock, wise guy. I don't have to lift anything," Magnus replied, waving a hand over the room and watching the bed disappear to be replaced by the crib. "I just wanted some company."

Jace appeared to be wrestling with Will, who was on his shoulder and struggling to get down. Magnus grinned. "I think you named that one right. He's exactly how I pictured his namesake when he was little. Well, except for his hair and eye color."

Jace laughed. "I don't think _I_ was this bad when I was little!"

Satisfied with the organization of Ellie's room, Magnus and the others rejoined the group in the living room. Magnus provided entertainment for the children by making blue flame shapes appear, their favorite appeared to be the rabbit chasing the dog.

"Unca Maggis, Unca Maggis," said Will. "I wanna see colors!"

Magnus smiled at the toddler. He held out his hand to Alec, who switched Ellie to his other arm and dove into his pocket for his witchlight rune stone. The stone blazed with brilliant white light. He dropped it into Magnus's open palm and watched the stone turn a deep red color. Will laughed and clapped his hands. Alec laid his hand in Magnus's, causing the light to flare up in brilliant shades of red, green, and blue. Will gasped and clapped his hands harder, bouncing on Jace's hip, trying to reach Magnus and the stone.

Magnus looked at his daughter. Her eyes were wide with wonder at the light show. Alec passed her to Magnus so Ellie could touch the stone, too. She picked it from his hand, and the colors dissolved to the normal Shadowhunter white. Magnus and Alec exchanged a look; this was confirmation of her Shadowhunter blood, and they were thankful for that. Ellie, however, did not seem to like the disappearance of the colors and quickly dropped the stone back into Magnus's hand.

A short while later, yawns erupted throughout the assembled guests. It was getting late, and Ellie and Will were already starting to doze off, Will of course was fighting sleep, not wanting to miss anything the adults might do while he slept.

Magnus and Alec bid goodbye to their family, and tucked Ellie into her bed. Her black curls framed her face, making her look angelic in the dim light of the room. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist and rested his head on his husband's shoulder as they watched their little girl sleep.


	32. Chapter 32- Life Gets In The Way

November 2019 (Alec, 30)

Alec wondered how they had gotten to this point. He felt like he had it all, everything he'd ever wanted. But it was all slipping away. He knew it was mostly circumstances, but could they survive those circumstances? And if so, how?

For the last six months, he had barely seen his husband. There had once been six warlocks living in the New York City area, which was a lot for one city, but there was plenty of work for them all. Six months ago, one warlock was mysteriously killed. Since then, all but Magnus and Catarina had left the city and taken up residence elsewhere.

This meant the workload for the two remaining warlocks was immense. Magnus had been working long hours and doing jobs he normally wouldn't have taken, just so Catarina didn't get too overwhelmed. Alec appreciated his husband's efforts, but it left very little time for their family.

Ellie, who was now three years old, was proving to be an amazing little girl. She was smart, friendly, and didn't seem to have a mean bone in her body. Alec, of course, still worried every day about what would happen in the next two years when the lycanthropy started having its effect on his daughter.

Then, there were the demon attacks. Apparently, the presence of the additional warlocks had helped keep the demons at bay. Now that there were so few warlocks, and they were overworked and exhausted, Alec found himself, along with the other Shadowhunters of the New York Conclave, battling more and more demons all the time. He was exhausted, too.

The combination of working long hours, and spending the rest of their time chasing down a toddler, had done nothing good for their marriage. Alec felt lonely, lonelier than he had since he met Magnus, but felt like a total ass for saying anything about it. He knew Magnus wasn't ignoring him on purpose. He knew Magnus was exhausted, and he was worried about what shape Magnus would be in once he finally got relief, once other warlocks realized how much money could be made in New York and moved in. He worried about Magnus's health and about the health of their relationship, spending so much time apart.

He knew all of this, but it was difficult to remember it when Magnus came home and barely acknowledged his existence before collapsing into their bed and falling asleep. He missed Magnus's touch, he missed kissing Magnus, he missed staying up late and talking about anything or nothing or whatever topic came to mind. He missed the early days of their marriage, when there was no doubt, ever, that Magnus loved him with everything he had.

He hated thinking this way, because it sounded like he wasn't happy that they had adopted Ellie. That was not the case at all. He loved his daughter more than he thought it was possible to love a child. He couldn't have loved her more if she were his own flesh and blood. In fact, she may be the only thing keeping him sane while he wondered if he was losing Magnus.

He wondered if this was the reason the divorce rate was so high in America. Parents become overworked and underappreciated, and no longer put time and effort into their relationship. They stopped 'dating' each other, and the other eventually felt like they were no longer loved.

He was determined this would not happen to him and Magnus.

He knew he still loved Magnus. All he had to do was think about the warlock's face, those green-gold eyes, the soft lips that knew his body so well, and he was immediately smiling.

And even if he wanted to leave, what would be the point? They had both participated in that spell, on their wedding day, the spell that bound their souls together. They would always be drawn to each other, their souls would always love each other, they would always need each other. This was a comfort to Alec on the nights he lay awake, wishing Magnus was holding him, kissing him, making love to him.

Alec remembered the first week after they had resumed their relationship all those years ago. Magnus had held him in his arms and said, "I love you, Alec. I will do anything, pay any price, to keep you happy and here with me."

The door of the apartment opened, and an exhausted looking Magnus stumbled into the living room. Alec smiled at him, but he didn't seem to see him. As he walked behind the couch, Alec reached up to him, hoping for a kiss, but Magnus simply tousled Alec's hair, walked around the corner of the couch and threw himself onto it. Alec's heart sank. He really needed Magnus tonight.

"Hey," Alec said, scooting closer to Magnus.

Magnus nodded his head before dropping it onto the back of the couch.

"Magnus, can we talk?"

"I'm so tired," Magnus whined, not moving or looking at Alec.

"Well, I miss you. I'm lonely," Alec persisted.

"You still love me though." It wasn't a question. Magnus was confident in his knowledge of Alec's love.

Alec was annoyed that Magnus continued to ignore him. "I don't know if I do."

That got Magnus's attention. He sat up, a pained look in his sleepy eyes. "What?" he yelped.

Alec felt ashamed. He knew he shouldn't have done that, but he wanted Magnus's attention. "Oh, of course I love you. It's just…do you know how long it's been since you came home and kissed me?"

"A week?" Magnus offered weakly. He truly had no idea. His days and nights seemed to run together anymore, and his overworked brain didn't even bother trying to separate them.

"Ten days. Do you know the last time we made love?"

Magnus shrugged.

"It's been over a month, Magnus."

"Really?" Alec nodded. "I'm sorry I've been ignoring you. You do know I love you, right?" Magnus said, sliding closer to Alec on the couch and wrapping an arm around him.

Alec nodded again. "I do. But I'm not the only one who misses you. Our daughter is constantly asking for you."

Sadness passed over Magnus's face. He'd been so busy lately, he barely had time to think about how much he missed his family, but now that Alec was forcing him to think about it, he realized there was an emptiness in him, one that could only be filling by his husband and his little girl. The look he gave Alec was asking for forgiveness.

Alec offered a small smile. "Magnus, I will do anything, pay any price, to keep you happy and here with me." He saw in Magnus's eyes that he remembered, remembered saying those same words to Alec, remembered how in love they had been back then. His confidence bolstered, he pressed on. "I have dinner in the kitchen. Let me get it and we'll eat in here."

"What about Ellie?" Magnus said.

"She's sleeping. We spent the whole day at the park. She had some fun chasing a bunch of pixies around. She was so cute and gentle, they didn't even try to bite her." Alec smiled fondly as he talked about his daughter. Magnus smiled, too. She really was a remarkable child.

"Stay where you are, and _don't _fall asleep," Alec warned. "Oh, if you don't mind, could you make a fire?"

Alec kissed Magnus lightly before skipping into the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later carrying a silver tray with two plates of Chinese take-out, two glasses of wine, and a small shot glass of a clear, blue liquid. He was wearing nothing but Magnus's favorite 'Kiss the Cook' apron.

Magnus's eyes lit as he took in Alec's appearance. It was so unlike Alec to do something like that. Oh, he had no problem initiating sex or telling Magnus what he wanted in that regard, but waltzing around their apartment nearly naked was definitely un-Alec-like. Even through his exhaustion, Magnus felt himself stir at the sight of his beautiful Nephilim being so forward, so sexy.

Tearing his eyes away from Alec's bare legs and back to the food tray, Magnus said, "What's that?" He pointed at the shot glass of blue liquid.

"It's an energy potion," Alec said. "I had Catarina make it for me. She said this much will only last about an hour, so you'll still have plenty of time to sleep." He bit his lower lip as the corners of his mouth turned upward. The effect was extremely sexy, and Magnus was already starting to feel a second wind.

Magnus downed the potion in one gulp, and felt a wave of energy sweep over him. He looked at Alec, taking in his bare arms and legs peaking out from the edges of the apron. When Alec turned to sit on the couch, he got a good look at his bare back, the gentle swell of his rear. The apron still covered Alec's front and Magnus was suddenly seized with the desire to yank it off of him, or shred it with magic, either option would be okay with him. It really had been awhile since they had been intimate.

Magnus pulled Alec to him, forgetting the Chinese food, and kissed him. They had both missed this more than either had been willing to say. Alec grinned into the kiss. This is what he had been wanting, waiting for, so impatiently. His heart swelled as Magnus kissed him, and he felt like he was falling in love with Magnus all over again. Somewhere in his subconscious, he wondered if that was the secret to a long and happy marriage…falling in love with his husband over and over again, and being willing to fight for the thing he wanted most, his husband.

Magnus's fingers were untying the knot in the apron strings at Alec's neck. The apron fell open, exposing Alec's bare, Marked chest. Alec felt his pulse quicken as Magnus pressed his lips to the hollow of his neck, kissing and gently stroking his pulse with his tongue. Alec's fingers wound through Magnus's hair, pulling him closer to Alec's neck and holding him there, enjoying the sensations Magnus was giving his body. He pulled Magnus's mouth back to his before disentangling his hands from Magnus's hair and trailing his fingers down Magnus's cheek, jaw, and neck to rest on the buttons of Magnus's shirt.

Alec made short work of the buttons, in his urgent, greedy haste, and quickly dispatched the shirt. He let his fingers seek the contours of Magnus's body, the gentle rise and fall of the lean muscles under his skin, the depressions of his ribs under Alec's fingers, the bumps of his spine along his back. The contact between Alec's fingers and Magnus's body was electrifying, sending jolts of energy and a tingling sensation up his arms and through his body. He had missed this more than he had realized. He thought Magnus must feel the same way, judging by the increased intensity of his kiss and the more frenetic movements of his hands on Alec's body.

Alec's fingers found the waistband of Magnus's pants and hastily undid the clasp and zipper. Magnus sighed in relief and Alec eased his pants down, Magnus wiggling on the couch to maneuver them off his body and onto the floor. Alec didn't know when it had happened, but he suddenly realized the apron was no longer attached to his body, and there were no more barriers between him and his love.

He gently guided Magnus back on the couch and pulled a blanket over them as he hovered over Magnus, looking into his beautiful cat-like eyes, watching them dilate with lust in the dim, flickering light of the fire.

"Let me take care of you tonight," Alec whispered against Magnus's cheek as he placed gentle kisses along the sharp angle of his jaw. Magnus's fingers dug into Alec's back in response, and Alec recaptured Magnus's lips, sliding his tongue into the familiar warmth of Magnus's mouth and running it along the hard palate, filling Magnus with an uncontrolled desire. And their bodies clashed together.

* * *

Their bodies were entwined on the couch, slightly sweaty and completely spent. Magnus's energy potion was waning and his eyes were growing heavy again. Alec continued to kiss his cheek and jaw and lips, relishing in the time they had spent together, even if it was brief.

"I love you," he whispered in Magnus's ear.

"I love you, too." Magnus angled his body to look at Alec. "You do know there is a difference between love and sex, right?" Magnus was teasing him, but Alec took the bait anyway.

"Of course I know that," he said, attempting to sound annoyed, but failing. He was just too happy at the moment for it to be effective. "I wanted your attention, your touch, your kiss…sex was just a bonus." A grin split is face, and Magnus chuckled softly.

"Come on," Alec said, pulling a reluctant Magnus to his feet. "We can't sleep like this out here. It would traumatize our daughter when she wakes up in the morning."

With a wave of Magnus's hand, the fire was extinguished and the room returned to its normal state. He then let Alec lead him to their bedroom where he collapsed on the bed. Before falling asleep, he made a mental note to contact the Spiral Labyrinth in the morning to request assistance. They needed more warlocks in the city. Magnus needed more time with his family.

* * *

**A/N: This one may seen to come out of nowhere, but I have many friends whose marriage fell apart shortly after having their first child, for some of the same reasons mentioned here (working too much, not enough time for the relationship, and then someone starts looking elsewhere). I wanted to see how they would handle that kind of adversity...**

**Also, as a way of saying 'thanks for your support' I've decided to write a continuation of Chapter 5- City of Love. It will have an M rating ;)...and it's about 2000 more words than the original...2000 more words about Alec's first time. I still have to proofread it but plan to have it up by the end of the week, so those of you that are interested (and old enough), feel free to check it out and let me know what you think. **


	33. Chapter 33- Birthday Changes

July 7, 2021 (Alec, 32; Ellie, 5)

"Happy birthday, Ellie Bell," Magnus said, using his pet name for his daughter, and smiling happily as he closed the front door behind him.

"Daddy," Ellie shouted, leaping to her feet and running through the living room, throwing herself into Magnus's arms when she reached him.

Magnus was returning home from a relatively short day assisting others with their various problems. Alec and Ellie had been sitting in the floor of the living room, inspecting a book about the different types of Fair Folk as part of Ellie's early Shadowhunter training. Alec recalled having a similar experience with his parents at Ellie's age, and thought it was time to start teaching his daughter the basics.

Magnus hugged Ellie tightly in his arms, kissing her softly on her cheek. She hugged his neck, equally as tight, and kissed his cheek, too. The little girl had grown so much in the four years they had been her parents. It was almost shocking how far down his body her long legs dangled compared to how small she had been the first time he held her.

"What have you been doing?" Magnus asked, nodding toward the book Alec was replacing on the shelf.

"Dad's been teaching me about Faeries," Ellie said enthusiastically.

Magnus made a 'tsk' sound. "Working on your birthday? Dad should be ashamed of himself."

Alec shook his head. That was Magnus, firmly believing no one should work on their birthday. Nephilim didn't make a fuss about birthdays, so it never occurred to Alec to take the day off.

"A Shadowhunter's work is never done," Alec retorted as he crossed the room and slid into Magnus's embrace. "Besides, this was fun-work, right? Tell him, Ellie."

The little head of black curls bobbed up and down. "It was a lot of fun, Daddy. I like learning about Faeries. They're so pretty."

Magnus smiled at Ellie. Her excitement and glee were contagious. It was almost impossible to be unhappy around her. But Magnus's smile faded as he remembered that he had something serious to talk to her about. It seemed wrong to do this on her birthday, but what choice did they have? The full moon had fallen on her birthday, after all.

He sank onto the couch, setting Ellie down on his lap. His eyes met Alec's and an understanding passed between them. Then he turned back to this daughter.

"Ellie, we have something important to talk about," Magnus began. "You remember me and Dad telling you that your first dad was a werewolf, right?" The curls bobbed again as she nodded. "Good. And you remember that we have to go see the Council during the full moon, because they want to see how much werewolf you are?" Again the little girl nodded. Magnus sighed and reached beside him to take Alec's hand.

They had promised from the beginning to be open and honest with Ellie. They didn't want to encounter a situation where she would be surprised, or worse frightened, by what was happening to her, and what their family had to do. They both agreed that being told you could become a werewolf at age five and that a bunch of Shadowhunters wanted to observe you to see if you do, was more likely to be scary than already knowing it was a possibility. They had gently leaking this information to her over the last year or so, once they felt she was old enough to handle it, though both still thought five was a really young age to deal with this kind of information.

Ellie, however, had taken it in stride. She had been afraid at first, but had had time to adjust to the news, since she had more than a year before anything would happen. They had talked about it often, and her fears seemed to have mostly subsided. Of course, they had not mentioned what could happen if the Clave decided she was a threat to society. Neither Magnus nor Alec could think about that, could not even entertain the idea that something so awful could happen to their precious daughter.

"Okay. Let's have some cake and then we will go," Magnus said.

"Cake?" said Ellie, bouncing on Magnus's lap in her excitement.

"Of course. You have to have birthday cake!" Magnus replied, and with a snap of his finger, a small, round, purple cake appeared on the coffee table. The cake was decorated with pink and blue flowers and unrealistic images of fairies. There were five candles protruding from the top. Ellie's blue eyes grew larger and rounder as Magnus flicked a finger, lighting the candles with his customary blue flames. She clapped her hands excitedly. Even growing up with a warlock as her father didn't dampen her enthusiasm of Magnus's magic. Magnus and Alec beamed at the little girl.

They sang the mundane 'Happy Birthday' song to Ellie and let her blow out the candles. Then passed pieces of cake around.

"Cake for dinner, I see," Alec said, suppressing a grin. He had attempted to sound like he disapproved, but failed miserably.

"She only turns five once," Magnus replied, as if that was a satisfactory reason to indulge in cake and forget the vegetables.

When they had finished their cake, Magnus said, "This is your first time taking a Portal, Ellie, so you are going to go through with Dad. The forces within the Portal are very strong, so you may lose contact with him on the trip, but it will be over quickly. The important thing is that you keep your mind focused on where we are going. Do you understand?"

Ellie, for the first time, looked nervous. Magnus stepped back against the wall, his arms outstretched and a small ball of blue flames building between his hands. As he spread his arms wide, the Portal took shape. Alec stepped forward, touched a finger to the surface of the Portal and conjured an image in his mind of Angel Square, the area they had been granted permission to Portal into.

A beautiful image of Angel Square at sunset appeared on the surface of the Portal. The bronze statue of the Angel Raziel and the demon towers were visible in the background. Ellie's blue eyes grew wide as she got her first look at the beauty of Alicante.

Alec knelt beside Ellie, pointing to the image in the Portal. "It's beautiful, isn't it," he said, and she nodded. "Look at it, really close. Now, close your eyes." Ellie's eyes slid closed. "Can you still picture Angel Square in your mind?"

"Yes."

"Okay, you can open your eyes now. I want you to remember that picture, the whole time. Keep it in your mind. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Good," Alec said. He took Ellie's hand in his, nodded to Magnus and stepped into the Portal.

As Magnus predicted, the forces of the Portal ripped Ellie's hand from Alec's. He had a brief moment of panic as he lost touch with his daughter. As the Portal spit them out on the streets of Alicante and he found that Ellie had made it through unscathed, he sighed with relief. He pulled the little girl into his arms, checking to make sure she was completely alright as Magnus appeared beside them, his spiked hair looking as perfect as ever.

"Everyone alright?" Magnus asked, a slight edge to his voice. He visibly relaxed when Alec and Ellie both nodded.

Alec looked in the direction of the Gard and sighed. "I suppose we should announce our presence." He didn't appear to be happy about the idea. None of them did.

At the Gard, they were ushered into a small room with a table and several uncomfortable chairs. It appeared to be an interrogation room. Alec was visibly annoyed that the Council would stash them in such a place, as if they were common criminals, instead of giving them a more comfortable place to wait. But he didn't say anything, clearly not wanting to upset Ellie any more than necessary.

After nearly half an hour in the interrogation room, Ellie became restless. She began fidgeting in her seat until she finally asked Alec what was going happen next.

"Well, someone will take us to a large room. The Council members will be there. They may ask you questions, or they may just wait to see if you change when the full moon is up."

"Will you and Daddy be with me?" she asked in a small voice.

"We will be there," Alec assured her. He didn't know what the Clave had in mind for this little meeting, but there was no way in hell they were taking his daughter out of his sight. Not without one hell of a fight, at least. He seriously hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"I, we, have something for you," Magnus said. "It's a birthday present, but it also to remind you that, no matter what, Dad and I are always with you."

With a flourish of his hand, a small black box appeared. Ellie's eyes lit up in anticipation of her gift. Her small hand took the box from Magnus's and struggled to open it. With a chuckle, Magnus helped her open the lid and revealed a delicate golden chain with a heart-shaped pendant.

"It's your first witchlight stone," he said.

Ellie touched the stone and it lit, bright white, under her finger. She smiled up at him and a second later, threw her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Daddy," she said, kissing him on the cheek. Magnus whispered his love to her. She then released him and hugged Alec, saying, "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too, sweetheart," he said. "Everything is going to be okay."

Magnus helped her fasten the necklace around her throat, the pendant hanging just below the collar of her shirt.

A moment later, the door opened. A Shadowhunter that Alec didn't know by name entered to escort them down the hall to the meeting room. Magnus and Alec exchanged a look, a glance full of apprehension. Each took one of Ellie's hands and walked together down the hall. It felt like the march of a criminal on death row. Magnus's chest felt tight, his heart rate and breathing more rapid than normal. He glanced at Alec again and noticed the tension in his face, the stiffness in his posture.

When they entered the room, they were not surprised to see the number of people that had come to witness the spectacle. It was not often a half-werewolf was presented for observation to the Council. There were numerous foreign dignitaries in attendance as well as the usual Clave members.

The Inquisitor, Robert Lightwood, approached them as they neared the stage. He held out his arms to Ellie, who immediately withdrew her hands from her dads' and leapt into her grandfather's arms.

"How's my beautiful granddaughter?" Robert said with real affection.

Robert had been to see them in the apartment many times since the adoption. He had been the one to push the adoption through so quickly, allowing them an answer within a few hours instead of the usual several days to several weeks of deliberation. His word that Magnus and Alec would be great parents had been enough for the Council to make a quick decision, though it had not been enough to keep them from having to make these trips to Alicante. Robert's theory was that everyone was too interested to see how Ellie would transform to listen to reason.

"Okay," she said quietly.

"Just okay?" he smiled sympathetically at the little girl. "I bet you are worried about being here." Ellie nodded. The sight broke Magnus's heart, and he saw a similar expression on Alec's face. "Listen to me, I don't want you to worry. All you have to do is go up on the stage and wait. Your dads will be on stage with you, but off to the side, and I will be on the other side. Uncle Luke is going to be there, too. It will just be family on the stage with you, just people who love you. Okay?"

Ellie put on a brave face and nodded. Robert ascended the steps to the stage, holding Ellie in his arms and was followed by Magnus and Alec. Luke was already there waiting. He nodded a greeting to Magnus and Alec. They each kissed Ellie's cheek, then went to stand on the end of the stage where Robert indicated. Robert sat Ellie down and backed away slowly, reluctantly.

All eyes were on Ellie. Magnus could see the little girls hands tremble slightly as she stood there, center of attention. He hated this, hated everything about it. He felt Alec clutch his arm, he nails digging in, and twining their fingers together, and he was thankful for the support, but it served as a reminder that his little girl, his five year old daughter, had none of that support at the moment. It seemed so cruel, so unfair.

He saw Ellie's little hand grasp the pendant at her throat, and remembered what he had told her. That was their link, their support for her when they couldn't be physically touching her. He hoped it was enough.

The moonlight filtered in through the window, and Ellie's posture stiffened. A pained look overtook her face, contorting her features. Magnus and Alec simultaneously started toward their daughter, but Luke made a motion that reminded them they were not allowed to go to her yet. Alec buried his face in Magnus's shoulder, no longer able to watch the expression on Ellie's face.

Magnus shook the hand he was holding. "Look," he said, nodding toward Ellie when Alec's eyes found his. Alec turned back to face Ellie and his eyes widened.

Ellie had changed. Her ears were pointed with little tufts of hair on the tips. Her lips were drawn back, revealing sharp fangs. Her fingers were tipped with long, pointed claws. She let out a piteous howl, soft and low and full of pain.

But she didn't move. She stood there while her features deformed, twisting into something unreal. She made no effort to release her pain, other than the lone howl. She showed no evidence of violence, no need to inflict pain on others. She simply clutched at her pendant with her clawed hand and stood proudly on the stage as strangers gawked at her.

"Remarkable," someone in the crowd said, and chatter erupted through the assembly.

Ellie turned to Magnus and Alec, who started toward her, no longer caring what the Council thought or wanted. Alec scooped her up and held her tightly in his arms, rocking her gently, whispering 'it's alright' to her over and over again. She hugged his neck, careful not to scratch him with her claws.

"I think it's obvious she is not a danger. Can we go home now?" Alec said angrily to the Consul.

Jia Penhallow nodded and Alec marched off the stage, carrying Ellie, with Magnus and Robert close behind. He didn't slow down until he reached Angel Square. They said a quick good-bye to Robert and Portaled back to the apartment in Brooklyn.

Magnus could see how jittery Alec was. He was clearly agitated, pacing around the living room, trying to calm down.

"Are you okay, Ellie Bell?" Magnus said. "Does it hurt?"

"Not as much now," she said. Alec's head snapped up, his eyes focusing on his daughter. He crossed the room and knelt down in front of her.

"You're alright?" he asked, anxiety heavy in his tone.

She nodded. "Can I see…what I look like?"

"Of course," said Magnus as he scooped her up and took her to the bathroom. He sat her on the counter in front of the mirror and watched as she took in her appearance.

All she had been able to see previously was the clawed hands. Now she could see her pointed ears and fangs as well. She studied herself in the mirror for several minutes, wiggling her ears and running her tongue along her sharp teeth. A single tear escaped her eye as she said, "Am I ugly now?"

"No!" Alec said sharply from the doorway. He took a step forward and scooped up his daughter, holding her little body close to his. "No, sweetheart, you are the most beautiful person in the world," he added in a softer tone.

Ellie wound her little arms around his neck and squeezed him.

"Don't worry, Ellie Bell, it will all be gone by morning," Magnus said reassuringly, gently patting her back.

She looked up at him. "It will? Will it come back?"

Magnus nodded. "Every full moon you will change. But then you will return to normal by morning."

Ellie nodded her understanding. "Can I go to bed now?"

"Sure," Magnus said.

Her parents helped her get ready for bed, changing into her pajamas and brushing her teeth, tucked her under the covers and kissed her cheeks, telling her how much they love her. Magnus held the door open for Alec, then softly closed it behind them. Alec marched into the living room, allowing his agitation to control him again.

"I hate this," he said in a loud whisper, not wanting Ellie to overhear, but not quite able to contain his emotions. "She is upset and thinks she is ugly. By the Angel. She's not ugly, she's beautiful!"

Magnus wound his arms around Alec's waist. "And it's our job to make sure she understands that. Just give it some time, she will understand. She's a smart girl."

"I know," Alec said, his face buried in Magnus's chest. "I just hate that she has any bad feelings about herself. I know what that's like as a child, and I didn't want that for her."

"Well, then she is a lucky little girl." Alec looked up at him incredulously and he smiled. "She has two loving parents who understand, to an extent, what she is going through. We will help her through this and she will be fine."

Alec sighed. "Maybe she's not the only one who is lucky," he said, kissing Magnus softly. "I love you."

Magnus's grin widened. "I love you, too."


	34. Chapter 34- Different

**A/N: The extension of Chapter 5: City of Love is up! You can check it out by clicking on my name and going to the story titled 'City of Love' or by searching for it. It's rated M, and is _not_ appropriate for young 'uns. Please let me know what you think about it...I may expand other chapters if you like this one. I'm not an overly confident lemon writer, so if you read it, please, please, please review! (sorry for the shameless begging...) Thanks again for all the support for this story! **

* * *

February, 2024 (Alec, 34; Ellie, 7)

Alec gathered the dirty dishes from in front of his mother, Jace, Clary, Izzy, and Simon, stacking his and Magnus's plates on top. Magnus, of course, could magic them into the kitchen for him, if only he knew where Magnus was. His husband had left the dining room several minutes ago and had not returned yet. At any rate, he needed to get the dessert from the kitchen. So he loaded his arms and left his family chatting away in the dining room.

As he passed through the living room, he saw Ellie, Will, Max, and Sami playing on the rug. Samantha, who much preferred to be called Sami, looked as much like Clary as Will looked like Jace. It was remarkable really. Max reminded Alec of himself at age six. He had dark hair and blue eyes, and was very quiet and shy. Alec smiled at the thought of his niece and nephews.

He would have paused to watch the kids for a moment, but the dishes were already getting quiet heavy. He dumped the plates in the sink and ran some warm water over them, deciding to leave them for later. He really did enjoy watching the kids play, oftentimes more than the conversations he had with their parents.

Momentarily forgetting about dessert, he leaned against the doorway of the kitchen, watching their interactions. His arms were crossed in front of his chest in a relaxed manner.

"Come on, Ellie, show us!" Will said excitedly. "We want to see the wolf!"

Alec waited to see how Ellie would handle her cousins. He, personally, didn't like to talk about Ellie's transformations much, but Ellie had come to terms with them. Magnus had been a great help with that. He had spent the last two years teaching her how to control her transformations. He compared it to a warlock learning to control his magic, which is something he had extensive experience in doing.

Ellie's transformations had not changed in the last two years, and they were hopeful that her minor changes would be all she ever had. Consequently, the Praetor Lupis had agreed to let Luke be the one to watch over Ellie, instead of assigning her a guard. Ellie felt comfortable with her 'Uncle' Luke, so this had turned out to be a blessing.

Ellie had become rather adept at controlling the transformations, outside of the full moon. She could change at will, and even only partially change now, if she wanted to. She still had to attend the Council meetings at the full moon, and would have to for several more years, but they no longer bothered her as much as the first one had. She knew what to expect now, and knew what was going to happen. At the last meeting, she used her claws to lift the edges of her skirt and perform a little curtsy for the audience, which erupted in applause. Alec feared she may have developed Magnus's flare for the dramatic.

Her cousins were still goading her into changing. They seemed to find it amusing. Ellie sighed in exasperation and said, "Okay, Will. Sit down and be quiet for a moment."

Alec smiled inwardly at that. Will was a year older than Ellie, and Alec loved watching her put the miniature Jace in his place. It was something Alec had never done enough with the real Jace. He loved his daughter's boldness.

Once the other kids were properly seated and she had their undivided attention, Ellie screwed up her face in concentration. She was getting good at transforming, but it still took a lot of focus. A few moments later, Alec saw Ellie's ears elongate into hairy points. Ellie held up her clawed fingers in a mock-menacing manner and bared her sharp fangs with a fake snarl. She even howled for effect.

Will, Max and Sami clapped and cheered. Spurred on by their enthusiasm, Ellie strutted around the room, taking a fake swipe at Chairman Meow, who was now too old to run from the kids and had to endure more aggravation from them, consequently.

Ellie then picked up a throw pillow and pretended to take a savage bite from it. Alec had to stifle a laugh behind his hand. He didn't want the kids to know he was watching. He didn't want to interrupt their fun.

Ellie jumped onto the couch, landing in a crouch, and howled again, throwing her head back as if howling at the moon. The others roared with laughter.

Then she picked up one of Magnus's magazines from the coffee table. She blew on one of her razor sharp claws, increasing the suspense in the other children, then she ran her claw down the front of the magazine, slicing it in half, watching as the torn pages fluttered to the ground like falling leaves. Alec cringed, hoping this wasn't one of Magnus's favorite magazines, and Ellie wouldn't be subjected to one of Magnus's sulks over the loss.

Will cheered loudest, always loving to destroy things. Sami scooped up a handful of the torn pages and threw them in the air, letting them rain down on her head. Max, who was more reserved than the other three, sat back and watched with a huge grin on his face.

"Ellie, you are so weird!" Will said delightedly, laughing loudly and waving a hand toward his cousin. Jace hollered from the dining room and Will, Sami and Max jumped up and sprinted back to their parents.

Ellie sank onto the floor, returning her features to normal. Alec tensed. He was about to go to his daughter when he caught Magnus in the corner of his eye moving from the shadows of the hallway toward her. He decided to wait and see if he was needed.

With a flourish, Magnus dropped to the floor next to Ellie, who was now resting her head in her hands. "Hey," he said. "Nice performance." When she just shrugged her shoulders he added, "What's wrong?" He reached a long, slender finger out and tilted her head up to face him.

Alec could see distress on her face, which bothered him.

"Do you think I'm weird, Daddy?" she asked, turning her big blue eyes on him. Alec could see Magnus's heart melt as he looked at her.

Magnus seemed to be choosing his words carefully. "Weird is not the word I would use."

"But I am different."

"We're all different," Magnus replied. "Look, Ellie Bell, that room in there," he pointed toward the dining room, "is full of Shadowhunters, Children of the Nephilim. They are special people. Your Uncle Jace and Aunt Izzy and Grandma Lightwood, even your Dad. They are all special. They have angel blood in them. They are warriors, and they fight to keep us all safe."

Ellie nodded. "I know. That's what Dad is trying to teach me."

Magnus smiled. "Yes. You will be like them one day."

"Except none of them have claws and fangs," she said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"No, they don't. They are special. But you and me? We are extra-special." Ellie looked up at Magnus and he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you may have noticed that none of them can do this either," he said, holding up his hands as blue flames ignited on his fingertips.

"No," Ellie conceded, "but _I _can't do that either."

Magnus quelled the flames and lightly touched Ellie's chest, just above her heart. "_You_ have your own brand of magic."

"I do?" she said, her voice holding a hint of awe.

"Of course! You can change your features. No one else here can do that. You will be the only Shadowhunter alive today that can do that."

Ellie seemed to be thinking hard about what Magnus had said. When she turned back to him, she had a smile on her face. "I guess I am extra-special."

Magnus nodded. "You know what else? Sometimes it's fun to be different."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I get to do things like this." Magnus drew a heart in blue flames and let it hang in mid-air. He pointed to himself and said, "I." He then cupped his hands under the heart and said, "Love." And then pointed to Ellie and said, "You."

The girl's face broke into a true smile. She crawled into his lap and hugged him around his neck. "I love you, too, Daddy."

Alec could see the joy on Magnus's face as he held her and kissed her forehead. When she finally released him, Magnus said, "Now, don't let the stupid things Will says bother you. Okay? Uncle Jace does that too, sometimes. But your Dad didn't let it bother him. You're a tough girl." She smiled up at him. "Oh, and I really liked your werewolf routine. I'm not even going to get mad about my magazine. This time."

She offered a sheepish look, and he winked at her. She gave him another hug then ran off into the dining room with the rest of the family.

Magnus rose, dusting off his pants, not realizing he had an audience. Alec crossed the room and wound his arms around Magnus's waist, making the warlock startle at the touch. He recovered quickly and circled his arms around Alec, too. Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus, something he normally refrained from doing with so many people in their home.

"What was that for?" Magnus said, a grin playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Because I have never loved you more than I do at this moment," Alec replied sincerely.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Are you serious? You just made our daughter not only feel comfortable in her own skin, but you made her see her differences as something special. I can't believe what you just did. What a wonderful gift you just gave her."

Magnus shrugged. "I guess I understand what she's going through. There weren't any warlocks around when I was growing up. I had to learn to deal with my differences, and control them, mostly on my own, with a little help from the Silent Brothers."

"Well, I think you were right. With our personal experiences, we are the best parents to raise Ellie and help her figure out where she belongs. I love you, Magnus."

He pulled Magnus against him and pressed his lips to Magnus's, a slow, sweet, loving kiss.

"Eww! Why are the adults in this family always kissing!" cried Will, as he entered the room and caught them in their embrace.

They quickly broke apart, not wanting to traumatize the kid any more than strictly necessary. Alec was transported seventeen years into the past, to a cave in Edom. A cave in which he caught his sister and Simon heavily making out and said, "Straight people. Why can't they control themselves?"

Before his filter had time to kick in, he said, "It's a mystery." He laughed, and felt Magnus chuckle beside him. Alec had told Magnus about that event at some point in their relationship, but Alec wasn't sure if Magnus remembered or if he was laughing at the appalled, slightly confused look on young Will's face.


	35. Chapter 35- Bruises

July, 2026 (Alec, 36; Ellie, 10)

Alec couldn't peel his eyes away from his daughter. Ellie had just entered the training room at the Institute in Shadowhunter training gear: black pants and a tight black sleeveless shirt. Her weapons belt was slung around her waist with a seraph blade, a dagger, and a throwing knife tucked into it. The sight of her in training gear for the first time, coupled with how grown up she looked, was almost too much for him to bear.

At age ten, her Shadowhunter training was scheduled to begin in full force. Up until now, she had been learning theories, learning to recognize Downworlders, learning the names and how to handle the various weapons of the Nephilim. Now she would be learning to _use_ those weapons, to fight, to develop her strength.

Alec, of course, had noticed the changes in his daughter over the years. He had not missed the fact that Ellie was now too big for him to pick up, or that her face was no longer round and chubby, but elongating and thinning, beginning to mature. She let her black curls grow out and they now fell in a dark curtain midway down her back. Her round blue eyes were more brilliant now than ever before.

He was struck by how much she was starting to resemble Isabelle, almost as if she were truly his flesh and blood. But Ellie was softer than Isabelle, and far sweeter than his sister had ever been. He could see the makings of a beautiful woman in her features, though he may be slightly biased on that, and the thought scared the hell out of him. He knew he and Magnus were nowhere near ready to have a pre-teenage daughter on their hands, and even less ready for a teenager, especially a beautiful one like Isabelle had been.

Alec withdrew from his reverie at the grating sound of the massive doors of the training room being pulled open. Jace and Clary, who had been in charge of the Institute since Alec's mother, Maryse, had retired a few years ago, entered, followed by Izzy, Simon, and Will. Will had been in training for more than a year and had been volunteered to train with Ellie today.

"Doesn't she look great!" Izzy said enthusiastically, indicating Ellie's new attire.

Alec forced a smile that he hoped looked sincere and nodded his head, though inside he was screaming '_I'm not ready for this!' _He pushed thoughts of his future daughter out of his mind and concentrated on the task at hand, her training.

"Where shall we start?" Jace said, grabbing Will's arm and leading him toward Ellie.

Will had grown so much recently. It hadn't been more than a month since Alec had last seen him, and yet he would not be surprised to discover he had grown an inch or more in that time. Now that he was at an age when Alec had actually known Jace, the resemblance between the two was uncanny. From their height, to the soft golden curls to the deep gold of their eyes, the two could not possible look more alike. Looking at Will was almost like going back in time.

"Let's start with some basic sparring," Alec suggested, to which everyone agreed.

He lined Ellie and Will up, facing each other, on the mats on the training room floor. He gave each a wooden staff, which would hurt if they made contact, but not cause any permanent damage. He showed Ellie the correct way to hold the stick and the correct guarding position, knees bent, arms extended, a slight angle to her body to create less of a target for Will.

"Now Will, go slow at first. Remember you've had an year of training so far," Alec said sternly. He saw the glint in Will's eyes and knew that Will enjoyed sparring as much as Jace. With a sigh, Alec said, "Go."

Will struck first, twisting the staff and catching Ellie across her right shin. Ellie cried out in pain, and it took every bit of self-control Alec had not to react. His daughter was going to be a Shadowhunter; pain was a part of everyday life. It was something she would have to get used to, or she would fail.

Ellie set her jaw and returned to her guard position. This time when Will attacked, she leapt out of the way, taking an awkward swipe at him and missing by several feet. Alec felt a surge of pride; he was pretty sure Jace had hit him several times before he'd learned to jump out of reach. His daughter had caught on much quicker.

Will nodded at her, acknowledging the fact that he had not gotten a hit in that time. He began circling to the left, keeping his dominant right hand in the forefront. She reacted quickly, keeping pace with his circling, waiting for the next attack. After several minutes of this, Will stepped forward and swung the staff at her, making contact with her left shoulder.

This time, Ellie held in her pain, narrowing her eyes at her cousin. He smiled a very Jace-like smile, arrogant and slightly obnoxious, a knowing smile that said he was better than her, he had more skills than she did. Ellie's posture stiffened. She clearly read the look on his face as well as Alec had, and she didn't appear to like it very much.

In her anger, Will managed to get in another blow, striking her right hip.

Alec had had enough. He called a halt to the sparring momentarily, to give Ellie some instruction. He knew it wouldn't do much good to simply take home a bruised, beat up daughter. She was here to learn, not be a punching bag.

He pulled her aside and whispered some techniques to her. He took the staff and demonstrated how to block Will's moves. She could learn to attack later, but she desperately needed to learn to block, fast. A few minutes later, she returned to the designated sparring ring, a look of determination in her eyes.

Will recommenced the circling, and Ellie fell in line. His focus was obvious, but hers appeared to be just as good. He struck, glancing the staff off her thigh as she parried, bring her staff up and away from her body and forcing Will's above his head. It was a powerful move, and Alec beamed.

Will narrowed his eyes this time, finally starting to take his cousin seriously. He faked a few jabs at her, then hurried back out of reach. Then, he spun on his left foot, giving a boost to the strength of his blow, faked to the right and struck on the left. The complicated maneuver took Ellie by surprise. She was a half step behind and consequently ended up with a strike to her ribs.

The hit was hard enough to knock the wind from her lungs, and she fell to the ground with a gasp, painfully sucking in air. Anger flared in her blue eyes as she looked up at Will. A moment later, she snarled, baring sharp fangs, and gnashed her jaws at him.

Will jumped back, startled by the sudden transformation. He'd never fought a werewolf before, and there was clearly fear of the unknown in his eyes. Alec heard Izzy gasp. Clary's hand shot up to cover her gaping mouth. Jace, predictably, laughed. But none of the adults moved to stop the fighting pair.

Ellie now crouched where she had fallen, ready to spring at her cousin. She was growling and snarling in a menacing way. Will held his staff in a defensive position, for the first time that day. As Ellie sprang, Will took a step back. He knew how to fight a staff, but two inch fangs were another story, especially when they seemed to be aimed at his face.

Ellie crashed into Will, pinning him to the ground, knocking the breath out of him. Will gave an involuntary whimper and closed his eyes as Ellie closed her teeth, just inches from his face.

Realizing she hadn't actually hurt him, he opened his eyes to see her grinning down at him, her fangs gone. He glared at her.

"No fair," he whined, pushing her off of him and scrambling to his feet as Alec and Jace burst into laughter. Clary gave a weak giggle and Izzy rolled her eyes at Will.

"All's fair in love and war," Izzy said. "And you just got beat by a girl." She gave Ellie a high-five, and Ellie giggled.

"I got beat by a werewolf," Will grumbled.

"That shouldn't make you feel any better," said Jace. "You're supposed to be able to handle werewolves, too, you know."

Will looked as if he were about to defend himself some more, so Alec intervened. "Round two!" he called, giving them both a light shove back onto the mats.

Ellie's confidence was boosted by besting Will. She defended her position better, knocking Will's staff aside more often than not. She even went on the attack a few times, brilliantly landing a blow to Will's shoulder that caused him to drop his staff.

A few hours later, both kids were rubbing their bruised skin, and Ellie had a slight limp from being hit in the shin too many times. Alec finally called a halt to the training for the day. He was impressed with the performance of both Will and Ellie, and he told them both so.

"It's a shame they are too young for runes," Jace jibed. "They look like they could use a few _iratzes._"

Alec laughed. "At least they weren't practicing with _chakrams._ I distinctly remember you nearly cutting your hand off with one and not being able to use an _iratze_ yet." Alec shook his head, laughing at his memory.

Jace shoved him. "Why don't we show the kids how it's done," he challenged.

Alec smirked. "Alright."

He scooped up Ellie's staff, taking a defensive position, and tapped the end of the staff on the floor. Jace took Will's staff from him and began circling, just as Will and Ellie had done. Jace lunged, and Alec blocked. Alec attacked, and Jace sidestepped him, swinging the staff and nearly hitting Alec, but Alec was quick enough, and knew Jace's moves well enough, to counter the hit easily. They had been sparring like this for more than twenty-five years, and knew each other as well as they knew themselves.

Alec loved sparring with Jace. There was nothing quite like the magical dance, the thrill of the fight, the adrenaline rush that came with training, and when his partner, his opponent, was his best friend, his brother, his _parabatai_, the experience was that much better. Their movements were so well known by the other that it almost appeared choreographed.

But it was still a fight, and they each wanted to best the other, to prove they were better, faster, stronger. The clash of weapons echoed throughout the training room with each jarring blow, and subsequent counter, until finally Jace, being the most aggressive and least reserved of the two, launched himself at Alec, sweeping his leg and pinning him to the ground. With a laugh and a wink, Jace rolled off of Alec, extending a hand to help him to his feet as Alec cursed under his breath.

"At least you're pretty," Jace said, stifling a grin. Alec scowled, an expression so familiar from their childhood that Jace burst into laughter, throwing his arm around Alec's shoulders and giving him a quick, playful squeeze. Alec lightly punched Jace in the ribs, sending Jace into dramatic mode, Jace adopting a pained expression and theatrically flailing around like Alec had wounded him.

Alec and the others laughed.

As they were cleaning up the training area and waiting for Ellie to change from her Shadowhunter gear, Jace told Alec he should invite Magnus to help Ellie train. Alec looked surprised; Shadowhunter training methods were a closely guarded secret. He wondered what the Clave would think of this suggestion.

"I think Magnus could help us exploit Ellie's transformations, make her a better fighter," Jace explained, correctly interpreting the look on Alec's face.

Alec could not disagree with that, and thought the idea intriguing. He decided to talk to Magnus about it when he got home.

* * *

Alec and Ellie entered the loft to find Magnus curled up on the couch, browsing through his newest magazine. Magnus's face lit at the sight of his family returning home.

"What's for dinner?" Alec asked, pocketing his keys, then sliding onto the couch next to Magnus, giving him a quick hug.

Magnus shrugged. "I was waiting for you guys to help me decide." He held up his hand, ready to snap into existence whatever his husband said he wanted to eat. Alec took his hand and lowered it, gently shaking his head. He was opposed to Magnus conjuring food, especially in front of Ellie, not wanting to teach their daughter bad habits. Magnus smiled sheepishly.

"I'm going to take a shower," Ellie announced, kissing Magnus on top of his head before exiting down the hall.

Alec pulled Magnus to his feet. "Come on, let's make dinner together."

A few minutes later, Alec was regretting his suggestion. Magnus was no help in the kitchen, instead choosing to distract Alec with well-placed kisses and fingers. Alec knew Ellie would be at least a half hour getting ready, likely more, and he was torn between his hunger for food and his hunger for Magnus.

"Magnus," he said, turning to face his husband, who immediately captured his lips with his own. "Magnus…we don't…have time…. You're going…to make me…burn the spaghetti," he said between kisses.

In all honesty, he couldn't care less about the spaghetti at that moment, not with Magnus kissing him and running his hands under Alec's shirt. Alec moaned softly. He loved the feel of Magnus's hands on him. After all this time, Magnus's touch still effected him as much as it had when they first started dating.

Alec felt a strange movement of Magnus's finger, and caught, from the corner of his eye, the spoons standing on end in the pots and stirring the noodles and sauce. Magnus smiled against Alec's mouth as he pressed Alec against his body and kissed him thoroughly.

Alec lost the ability, and will, to fight Magnus off. He melted into the kiss and the embrace of the man he loved. Alec wound his arms around Magnus's neck, sliding his hand in Magnus's hair and pulling him closer into the kiss. Magnus's hands wandered, smoothing up Alec's back and down his ribs, his fingers dipping below Alec's waistband.

The kitchen door crashed open and Ellie bounded in, her hair still wet, wearing her favorite kitty pajamas. Magnus and Alec leapt apart, slightly ashamed of being busted during such a heated kiss.

Alec turned quickly to the stove, his face blushing, desperately hoping the bulge in his pants would quickly resolve. "Dinner's ready," he called over his shoulder unnecessarily.

Ellie was grinning at the her dads' obvious discomfort. "You two are allowed to kiss, you know," she said offhandedly. "I'm not Will. It doesn't gross me out or anything." She reached for a piece of garlic bread, tearing off a strip and plopping it into her mouth.

"That's good to hear," Magnus said, suppressing a grin. He knew Alec would be appalled at being caught by their daughter, but he had talked to Ellie on several occasions about his and Alec's relationship, and he already knew how she felt. She was unlike most kids, parental displays of affection did not bother her. In fact, she had once told Magnus she was happy that her parents loved each other as much as they obviously do.

They sat down for dinner, Ellie happily munching on her salad and bread, dipping it in her spaghetti sauce.

"How was your first day training?" Magnus inquired.

Ellie grimaced. "I'm going to have more bruises than skin."

Alec laughed. "So just like every other Shadowhunter's first day of training."

"It was actually a lot of fun," Ellie said earnestly. "I pinned Will, and even got a couple of good hits in." She grinned proudly at Magnus, who winked and gave her a thumbs-up sign.

"She also went a little wolfy on him," Alec said. "Scared the crap out of him!" He chuckled. Magnus's expression was a mixture of pride and concern.

"Is that allowed?" he asked hesitantly.

"Actually, I was talking to Jace afterward. He thinks we can use Ellie's transformations to our advantage."

"He does?" Ellie said, looking a little surprised. "I was worried he might be mad about them."

Alec scoffed. "Not Jace. He will use any advantage he can get. The Clave on the other hand…" he let his voice trail off. Magnus and Ellie couldn't deny that there might be trouble with the Clave over Jace's idea. "Anyway, Magnus, he wants you to join us for training sessions. He wants you to help us make sure things don't get out of hand as Ellie's training intensifies."

Ellie's eyes lit. "Oh, please, Daddy! It would be so great to have you there!"

Magnus trained his eyes on Alec's, green-gold holding blue intensely, studying him. Alec shrugged. He knew Magnus's reservations, knew that he was concerned about the Clave and the repercussions of having a warlock attend Shadowhunter training, even if the warlock had been granted legal adoption of the Shadowhunter in question. Although their final visit to Alicante had been last month, and they were finally free of the Clave's influence regarding their daughter, Magnus was sure the Clave would see this as further antagonization by the New York Shadowhunters. He didn't want to put his family in their line of fire again.

Alec also knew that Magnus was very interested in watching Ellie train, and that Magnus would not deny his daughter's request, not for something like this. He conveyed as much of his thoughts as possible, silently, to Magnus.

"You are doing it again, aren't you?" Ellie said, looking from Alec to Magnus.

"Doing what?" Alec said.

"Communicating without words. It's very annoying to everyone else in the room, you know," Ellie said, sounding for all the world like a teenager. Alec was again reminded that his little girl was growing up, entirely too fast. He was also a little surprised that Ellie had picked up on their silent communications. He and Magnus knew each other so well, they were frequently able to read each other, know what the other was thinking, even without words.

"Sorry," Alec muttered.

"Don't worry about it, Dad," she replied. "So, Daddy, are you going to come with us?"

Magnus smiled indulgently at his daughter. "Of course, Ellie Bell. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Ellie squealed, dropped her fork, and flung her arms around Magnus's neck, thanking him. Alec smiled. Ellie and Magnus had such a tight bond, he knew Magnus's presence would help Ellie tremendously.


	36. Chapter 36- Voyance

**A/N: It has been brought to my attention that you guys are starving for some Malec love. It's coming, I promise! **

**As always, thanks for the awesome reviews! There are no words to describe how much I appreciate them! *SiriuslyFour'sGirl shirt* omg you are too much!**

* * *

July 7, 2028 (Alec, 38, Ellie, 12)

Alec couldn't remember ever seeing Ellie look so excited. She had been talking non-stop all day, and was currently scampering around the house at a blinding pace. Her theatrical flare was at an all-time high today, as she pulled yet another outfit from her closet, considered it, and tossed it over her shoulder, dismissively, onto the floor.

The reason for Ellie's current state was not surprising though. Alec still remembered his twelfth birthday, the day he got his first rune. He had been apprehensive, not completely believing his parents when they said the application of runes wasn't horribly painful. He had watched his parents apply runes for years, had seen the faint trail of smoke rise from the skin, had smelled the light, but distinct odor of burning flesh. How could that _not hurt_?

In the end, his parents had been right. While the voyance rune, his first permanent Mark, was uncomfortable, the pain that Jace regularly inflicted on him during training had certainly been worse.

Ellie had been privy to similar sights in her lifetime, watching as Alec and Jace and the others came home after demon hunts, wounded and bleeding, applying Marks of healing and pain relief, of energy and blood replenishment. She had been fascinated, knowing that one day she would be doing the same things.

And Alec had hid nothing from her. He wanted her to know the life she had been born into, even if it wasn't a conventional life by any standards. He and Magnus had strived, always, to make her life special, meaningful, to protect her while still allowing her to experience the things she would need to be a successful adult. They had guarded her, defended her, but not sheltered her. She had been permitted to grow and experience life.

And now, she was about to take the next step in her journey of becoming a Shadowhunter. She was preparing to accept her first rune. Alec was proud of his daughter, of the young woman she was slowly but surely becoming.

Even if her room currently looked like a war zone…

Alec pushed himself off Ellie's bed and strode to the door. "Magnus!" he shouted. If there was any one situation that Magnus was acutely designed to handle, it was this one. Alec was out of his league, far beyond his comfort zone when it came to wardrobe issues.

Magnus skidded into view, a dazzling smile splitting his face as he took in the sight before him. He rubbed his hands together, completely in his element, as he entered Ellie's room. He kissed Alec briefly and said, "I've got this." He ushered Alec out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Alec retired to the couch, propping up his feet, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. His eyes immediately darted open as a torpedo hit him in the belly, knocking the wind out of him. He sat up, gasping, and scooped up the 'torpedo' in question. Staring up at him was a solid black furball named Bartholo-meow. Alec sighed at the devil cat and patted him affectionately under his chin.

He let his thoughts slip to a few months previously. It had been a dark time in the Lightwood-Bane house. Chairman Meow, their beloved tiny puffball of a cat, had finally succumbed to old age. Magnus, through the power of his magic, had kept the little cat going until the age of twenty-one, but even magic couldn't make an ordinary cat live forever.

Magnus had been inconsolable for several weeks after losing Chairman. Alec hadn't been much better, but he at least was functional and able to go to work. Magnus had cancelled all of his appointments indefinitely, had barely gotten dressed, and had eaten very little for the first week. Ellie and Alec had tried to cheer him up. In the end, Alec bringing home the little black demon cat finally broke him from his dismal existence.

Bartholo-meow, usually referred to as Barty, was nothing like the Chairman. Where Chairman would hide when company came over, Barty thought it much more fun to swat at guests and bite their ankles. Chairman had been allowed to sleep in their bed, after they had finished making love, of course. Barty, however, had quickly been banished from the bedroom. The mischievous beast had a habit of biting toes and pouncing in the middle of the night.

The quirks of the black cat did not deter Magnus's affection. He had fallen completely in love with the cat. He had even said bizarre things like 'Bless his little heart' when Alec had received a particularly painful bite and had been on the verge of punting the cat onto the street.

Barty had finally grown on Alec though, once his kitten teeth had fallen out and been replaced by slightly less sharp adult versions. At least, until he did things like torpedo into Alec's stomach.

"You are evil," he said affectionately to the cat, once he had regained his breath. Barty climbed onto his chest, nuzzling under his chin, and Alec smiled. He really did have a soft spot for cats.

An hour later, Magnus and Ellie found the pair lying in the same position, both asleep. Magnus nudged Alec, who stretched, not unlike a cat, as he woke. Barty uncurled from his chest, stretching likewise and looking annoyed that his nap was interrupted.

"We're ready," Magnus announced.

Alec sat up, rubbing his bleary eyes and stretching again. His eyes finally landed on Ellie and his mouth dropped open. His daughter, his twelve year old daughter, was wearing a pretty pale blue sleeveless dress with a tight bodice and flowing skirt. The dress accentuated the fact that she was developing into a woman, showing the slight curves that Alec was not prepared for her to have.

The blue of the dress brought out the blue of her eyes, making them shine brilliantly. Magnus had applied a pale eyeshadow to her upper lids, and faint brown eyeliner on her lower lids. She had color on her lips that was slightly pinker and plenty more shiny than her normal color. And of course, there was glitter. Glitter in her dress, glitter on her eyelids, glitter in her hair, which was pulled back from her face in a series of twists. She looked beautiful.

And that, Alec thought, was the problem. He was not ready for his twelve year old daughter to look beautiful. He wanted to preserve the tiny little girl with large blue eyes and bouncing black curls as long as he could. Time was not being very kind to him.

"Glitter, Magnus? Really?" he said, trying to sound as if he disapproved, but knowing he had no chance of fooling his husband.

"Yes, glitter. Doesn't she look beautiful," Magnus said. He was practically glowing with pride. Alec thought any little girl would be lucky to have Magnus as a father. Magnus was the perfect man to teach Ellie how to dress, how to wear make-up, and, he sighed, how to sparkle.

Alec's expression softened as he looked at Ellie. She pirouetted on one foot, letting her skirt fluff in the breeze created by her spin. "That she does," Alec said, smiling fondly at her.

A tap on the door broke the light mood, and a slight air of excitement and apprehension replaced it. Alec let in the three Silent Brothers who had arrived for the Rune Ceremony. He greeted them with a slight nod of his head.

_Hello, Alexander Lightwood, _Brother Enoch said inside their heads. He crossed the room to where Ellie and Magnus stood and gave them a slight bow in greeting.

Generally, Downworlders were not allowed to be present for Nephilim ceremonies, but Magnus had been given special permission, not only as Ellie's father, but because of his special relationship with the Silent Brothers, having lived many of his younger years with them. Consequently, he was more at ease with them than most Downworlders would have been, and he greeted them cheerfully, inviting them into his home.

Magnus said, "This is our daughter, Ellie."

_Hello, Elizabeth Lightwood. We are very pleased to make your acquaintance_.

Ellie's eyes darted from the hooded figure before her to her dads, surprise written all over her face. Magnus and Alec had prepared her as best they could for the experience of having the Silent Brothers speak into her mind, but no amount of words can fully do it justice. Alec nodded encouragingly to her, and she remembered her manners.

"Hello," Ellie said politely.

_I am Brother Enoch. Behind me are Brothers Thaddeus and Kenan. We are here to give you your first Nephilim rune, the Rune of Voyance._

Ellie nodded her understanding. Her eyes grew wide as the Silent Brothers drew their hands up to their parchment colored hoods and began to lower them, revealing the disfigured faces beneath. Her dads had warned her about the look of the Silent Brothers, how they had dark runes carved into their faces, how their lips were sewn shut, how their eyes were empty sockets, but it still took every bit of poise she had not to flinch away from the sight.

She wasn't afraid, per se, but she could not deny that the sight was frightening. She took several deep, calming breaths before nodding again.

Now that the Silent Brothers' faces were revealed, they seemed to lapse into a sort of trance. Their heads fell back, their arms held out beside them almost in a welcoming gesture. A buzzing sound filled the room, and it took several moments for Ellie to realize that buzzing was a chant emanating from the Brothers. Whatever magic they were performing, was clearly being summoned by the chanting, and Ellie said perfectly still, watching it all unfold.

After several minutes, Brother Enoch addressed her again.

_Your first rune is a special occasion, Elizabeth. However, for you, it is even more special. I have rarely had occasion to place the Rune of Voyance on a child whose veins hold lycanthrope blood._

Ellie smiled weakly.

_Please extend your dominant hand._

Ellie held out her right hand. She involuntarily recoiled slightly as the cold hand of Brother Enoch took hold of her hand.

_This will be uncomfortable but the pain should not last long._

Ellie nodded again. Alec had already told her about the pain involved with the first rune, but none of them knew if her pain would be worse because of the werewolf blood. She braces herself for the worse, gritting her teeth, her posture stiff, as Brother Enoch produced a stele.

A small gasp escaped Ellie's lips as the heat of the stele touched her skin. It was painful, but not as much, she thought, as her first transformation. It was not as bad as she had felt after her first day of training with her cousin, Will. It was not intolerable pain.

She watched as the eye-shaped symbol came to life on the back of her hand. The thick, black lines and swirls captured her attention and wouldn't release her. When Brother Enoch finished the last bit and removed the stele from her skin, Ellie was filled with pride. She was now officially a member of the Shadowhunter community.

Brother Enoch echoed her thoughts. _Congratulations, Elizabeth. You are now officially one of the Children of the Nephilim. May you always use your power and skill for the good of mankind. _

Ellie beamed and hugged Magnus as Alec thanked the Silent Brothers and showed them to the door. He returned a moment later, unable to suppress his smile.

"Now it's time for a special dinner, in honor of the ceremony and your birthday."

Ellie squealed excitedly.

Twenty minutes later, they were seated in the fanciest restaurant Ellie had ever been to. Plush carpet lined the floors, softening the noise of the patrons. The tables were covered in white linen, with china place settings and real silver cutlery. Fluted glasses of water sat in front of them.

A waiter, dressed in a black jacket and dress pants, both with a gold stripe at the seams, stopped to take their order. Ellie smiled politely as she asked if she could possibly get utensils that were not made of silver. The waiter smiled indulgently at her, but looked put off when Magnus and Alec agreed. Ellie blushed slightly at the waiter's annoyance. It wasn't as if she were purposefully being difficult, but he had no way of knowing the reason behind her request, and she would not tell him. Being only part werewolf, she was not as severely affected by touching silver as a full lycanthrope would be, but it was still uncomfortable to touch, and she had no intention of going home with red, swollen fingers, especially not when she was out celebrating.

The waiter returned moments later, begrudgingly adhering to her request. He sat a set of plastic cutlery in front of her and she thanked him.

They had a lovely meal, the atmosphere light and joyful. Ellie intermittently glanced at her right hand, at the Mark that now resided there. The rune seemed to catch her eye with every move she made, like wearing a piece of jewelry she was unaccustomed to or when she had a wound that required a bandage. It was something new, different, exciting. The Mark gave her a sense of purpose, of belonging.

As the waiter cleared away the special piece of molten lava chocolate cake she had gotten as her birthday cake this year, both of her dads wished her a happy birthday. She grinned at them. It really had been a happy birthday, a very special day for her.

Alec sat a long, narrow black box with a too big gold bow on the table in front of her, indicating for her to open the present. She tore off the bow and ribbon and slid the lid off. Inside, resting in a bed of soft purple velvet, was a stele. She instantly recognized the implement from seeing her Dad use one on a regular basis, and it was not unlike the one Brother Enoch had used on her earlier today.

She turned her big blue eyes on Alec and grinned. "Every Shadowhunter should have her own stele," he said.

She hugged both her dads, thinking there had never been a better day in the history of all days.

* * *

Alec toed off his shoes beside the closet door, leaning against the frame for balance. Magnus was a step ahead of him, already undressing and slipping under the covers. He held the plush comforter up as Alec climbed into bed, then wrapped his arms around him.

"Don't you look like a proud papa," Magnus said with a grin.

"I am," Alec replied. He leaned closer and gently kissed Magnus. "I can't imagine a better day."

"It's not over yet," Magnus whispered seductively in Alec's ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine. "If you're not too sleep, that is."

Magnus's lips grazed the soft skin of Alec's neck, planting kiss after kiss as Alec melted into him. Magnus slid a hand down Alec's bare chest, gently passing over the rippling muscles that time had not taken from him. Alec was still in excellent shape, still training and fighting regularly. Magnus's hand found the waistband of Alec's boxers and gave a gentle tug.

Magnus made a 'tsk' sound. "You shouldn't have bother leaving these on," he said, as he slid his hand below the band and guided the undergarment off.

He rolled onto his back, pulling Alec on top of him, as his lips found Alec's and swallowed Alec's surprised laugh. He pressed their bodies together, firmly, running his hands along Alec's back and tangling them in his hair.

"Definitely not too sleep," Alec said in a heady, unstable whisper.

* * *

**A/N: I was trying to fact-check about the ages of receiving first runes (age 12) and beginning training (age 10). I found conflicting info on the net, and didn't think you wanted to wait for me to read 9 books again to make sure I had it all right. This is how I remember it from my original reading, so it's what I went with. If I'm wrong, my apologies.**


End file.
